Haruka II
by Michie Ainsworth
Summary: Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que Haruka nació, desde que Erin había "muerto", desde que Rivaille había intentado matar a su propia hija cuando era una bebé, desde que Ackerman se había llevado a Haruka lejos de Rivaille. Pronto el reconocerá su error y le pedirá perdón a su hija por todo lo que paso, pero Liv y Lerman tienen un plan entre manos. [Continuación de "Haruka"]
1. Chapter 1

Michie: Y bien nos volvemos a ver :) Sean bienvenidos a la continuación de "Haruka" n.n El capitulo será algo corto, pero tranquilos! Los siguientes serán largos. Muchas gracias a los seguidores de este fic y gracias por haberlo leído. Pueden ver la primera parte del fanfic llamado "Haruka" en mi perfil de "My Stories". Esta continuación tendrá en algunos capítulos a eso que llaman "lemmon" o algo asi que marca las escenas de "eso":v . La historia será narrada por X persona, ningún personaje la narrara por así decirlo. Explicaciones al final del capítulo. Dejando el relleno xD Disfruten el capitulo.

**~0~**

**Capitulo** **1.- 5 años después.**

Habían pasado ya cinco años desde que Haruka nació, desde que Erin había muerto, desde que Rivaille la había intentado matar cuando era una bebé, desde que Ackerman se había a Haruka lejos de Rivaille tras esa acción imperdonable.

Este día Haruka cumplía 5 años de edad. Ackerman había preparado una pequeña fiesta para ella. Erwin le había dado el día libre de actividades para que preparara todo ( le tuvo que pedírselo muchas veces, incluso llamo a Terra, la hija única de Erwin, para lograrlo).

Fueron invitados unos amigos de Haruka con quienes jugaba a veces cuando salía a fuera, familiares (personas cercanas a ellos) y amigos de la legión de reconocimiento.

Algunas veces Ackerman llevaba a Haruka con él al cuartel, con el tiempo, todos se encariñaron con ella (desde que era una bebé), después fueron como amigos-familiares, pero a quien en realidad ella quería ver era a su verdadero padre, Rivaille. El siempre la evitaba para todo. Ella solo le conocía por la foto de bodas de él y Erin, la tenía en una mesita a lado de su cama para verla siempre.

Haruka le había pedido a Ackerman que su padre (Rivaille) fuera a aquella fiestecilla para conocerlo en persona.

Y ahí iba Ackerman a pedirle el favor a aquel enano amargado.

—Oi, Rivaille –le llamó desde la puerta de la oficina. –Quiero pedirte algo.

—Y ahora qué quieres?

—Sabes que tu hija hoy cumple cinco años, no?

—Si, y?

—Ella quiere verte.

—Para eso tiene las fotos. –Respondió de mala gana.

—En Persona. –añadió Ackerman.

Un silecio invadió la pequeña oficina

—Rivaille, por favor, solo por esta vez. Es lo único que ella te ha pedido. –Dijo Ackerman. –No te pasara nada por hacerlo.

No respondió.

—Puedes hacerlo? –Le pregunto de nuevo Ackerman. –Solo por esta vez y juro que ya no te volveré a molestar.

El dio un suspiro largo antes de responder.

—Tsk, está bien.

.

.

.

Terra había llevado a Haruka a caminar un rato ya que, Ackerman estaba preparando esa pequeña fiesta.

Finalmente termino y ya todos estaban en sus posiciones. Estaban algunos amigos de Haruka, también unos amigos de la legión de reconocimiento, entre ellos estaban Armin, Hanji, Christa, Reiner, Berthold, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Erwin y **Liv.** Ackerman se encargo de poner todo en su lugar, ya todo estaba listo. Haruka entro por la puerta.

—Felicidades! –Gritaron todos al unisono.

Ella sonrió y fue corriendo a abrazar a Ackerman.

—Felices cinco años. –Recibió el abrazo

Haruka se alejo un poco de él para ver mejor a los que estaban presentes buscando a su padre entre ellos, pero él no estaba. Ackerman pudo notar la tristeza en su rostro, aquellos ojos verdes a punto de soltar lágrimas, así que la cargo y la llevo a la mesa en donde todos empezarían a comer y a platicar.

—El no está aquí…

.

.

.

La fiesta casi terminaba, pero nadie se iba ¿Por qué? Porque esperaban a Rivaille, pero este no se aparecía.

—Acaso no le dijiste que viniera? –Le pregunto Erwin a Ackerman.

—Lo hice, dijo que vendría pero tal vez hizo sus berrinches y se arrepintió.

—Ah, debe ser eso.

Justo en ese instante alguien golpeo la puerta bruscamente.

"Ya llego" pensaron todos.

Hannah fue abrir la puerta.

Hannah (por si no lo recuerdan) era la hija del doctor Lerman, aquella vez que su padre "murió", Ackerman se encargo de ella. Ahora tiene 15 años y está entrenando para entrar a la legión de reconocimiento. Si, aquella niña inocente de cabello negro y ojos color café paso a ser una chica que ahora entrena para matar titanes.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con aquella mirada fría de Rivaille.

—Saben que odio esperar –Le frunció el ceño –Si no te molesta pasare.

—Ah, si claro, pasa.

Rivaille entró a la sala de la casa y ahí estaban todos mirándolo raro.

—Qué? Tengo algo en la cara?

Todos desviaron la mirada.

—No creíamos que vendrías –le dijo Ackerman. –Bienvenido.

El paso y fue a sentarse en una silla. Estaba molesto, casi que lo obligaron a ir (Erwin y Hanji).

—En dónde está ella?

—Está en su cuarto jugando con sus amigos.

—Me parece perfecto. –Dijo Rivaille cruzando los brazos.

A Rivaille aun no se le pasaba aquel odio hacia Haruka por quitarle su "felicidad" (Erin).

"Hasta cuándo se le pasara?"

—Oi, Rivaille –Hanji se sentó junto a el. –No te molesta que tu hija este solo con sus amigos niños?

—No debo por qué molestarme.

—Hmpf… y… no quieres bailar conmigo? –Le volvió a preguntar.

—Aléjate de mi, cuatro ojos.

—Anda! Por favor! –Hanji empezó a molestarlo como en los viejos tiempos.

Todos disfrutaban verlos pelear, hace mucho que no los veían así.

—Bien! Ya es suficiente! –Grito Rivaille, quitándose el gorro de fiesta que Hanji le había puesto. –Vine aquí para verla, no para estas idioteces!

Sabían que él hablaba en serio por su tono de voz. Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon por la escalera.

—Pasa algo? Qué son esos gritos? –Apareció Haruka.

Todos se prepararon para ver su expresión a ver a Rivaille.

Haruka se quedo paralizada. Rivaille solo miro fríamente aquellos ojos verdes. Ella no sabía que decir o hacer, así que solo se quedo manteniendo esa mirada fría para no verse débil frente a él, hasta que Rivaille decidió callar ese silencio incomodo.

—Y bien? Eso era todo?

Su tono de voz cambio.

—Puedo irme ya? –volvió a preguntar

—Pero Rivaille, hace poco que llegaste. –Le dijo Hanji.

El suspiro.

—Ya se los dije, solo vine aquí para cumplirle el favor a Ackerman.

Realmente ese odio aun no se va.

—Si no les molesta, yo me retiro. –Dijo finalmente..

Se dirigió a la puerta hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

—…Gracias por venir… -Dijo Haruka tomando una de sus manos.

Rivaille, quien al sentir aquel toque de las manos de Haruka, recordó aquella vez que ella nació. Cuando Erin aun seguía viva, el había agarrado una de las pequeñas manitas de la bebé (Haruka) y la acaricio, sus manitas eran suaves y cálidas, y también este día sintió lo mismo hasta llegar al punto de que con tantos recuerdos le llego a doler la cabeza.

—Está bien… -Dijo antes de alejar su mano y salir de esa casa.

Justo después de que Rivaille saliera de ahí, Haruka entro en llanto.

—Tranquila… -Dijo Ackerman intentando callar los sollozos de la niña.

—Siempre quise hablarle y verlo pero… por qué justo ahora no pude hacer nada?

Haruka era casi igual que Erin, sus ojos verdes y su actitud, aunque también tenía una parte de Rivaille, su cabello negro y su inteligencia.

Todos desviaron la mirada, no podían soportar verla asi. Sin embargo, solo había una persona que miraba con atención, **Liv**. Miraba a Haruka a los ojos sin ninguna expresión haciendo que ella se sintiera incomoda. Conforme más le miraba su corazón le dolía, como si sus ojos fueran cuchillas y le apuñalaran justo en el pecho. Finalmente aquella chica de cabello negro, ojos guindos casi al llegar al color rojo y piel pálida dejo de mirarla.

—Vaya! Realmente se hizo tarde muy rápido! –hablo Liv –Bueno si me disculpan a mi y a Berth, nosotros nos retiramos. –Agarro a Berthold del brazo –Acker, muchas gracias por invitarnos a este dia tan especial para esta hermosa niña –Miro a Haruka. –Nos vemos mañana !

Berthold y ella salieron de ahí, sin antes mirar a Haruka haciendo que ella se asustara y abrazara más a Ackerman.

—Esa chica sí que es rara. –Dijo Jean.

—Esa chica, Liv… -hablo Armin en forma pensativa.

—Qué pasa? –Le pregunto Terra mirándolo.

Armin sonrió.

—No es nada.

—Cuando dices eso me preocupa…

—No entiendo por qué. –le volvió a sonreír.

—Ustedes también son raros –Les interrumpió Erwin.

Haruka tan solo vio como sonreían, sin duda eran como una familia feliz. Ella siempre le preguntaba a Ackerman de por qué ella no tenía una madre, pero siempre ignoraba su pregunta y sacaba otro tema.

—Quieres ir a dormir ya? –le pregunto, ya que solo quedaban Armin, Terra, Erwin, Jean, Hanji, Ackerman y ella.

—Si… -le respondió.

.

.

.

En Sieg, un pequeño pueblo lejos de las murallas, en una pequeña sala.

—Así que hoy se cumplían cinco años, eh? –Pregunto Lerman mirando su taza de té-

—Si. –Respondió Liv –Y Jaeger aun no recuerda nada de lo sucedido.

—Ah, menos mal. Asegúrate que no sepa la verdad. Hay que mantenerla oculta hasta que llegue el momento.

—Entendido. –Dijo Liv saliendo de la habitación.

—Pero espera. –Lerman la detuvo –También ten cuidado, nunca sabes cuándo podrán saber tu identidad.

—No veo el por qué lo sabrían.

—Algo me dice que si, pero por si acaso alguien te descubre a ti o al plan, no tengas piedad.

—…Como usted ordene.

.

.

.

**Continuara.**

**. . .**

***Avances del próximo capítulo***

**La legión de reconocimiento sale a una expedición para capturar titanes para experimentar con ellos, Ackerman llevara consigo a Haruka pensando en que nada le pasara pero, esta también es una oportunidad para Lerman y Liv para descubrir los "poderes" que Haruka tiene ocultos y tal vez Rivaille pueda demostrar aquellos sentimientos que tiene hacia ella.**

**Proximo capitulo: ***_**Me importas* **_

.

.

.

Y aquí termina el primero capitulo: 3. Reviews? Quejas? Likes? Favoritos? Jojo :v Bueno para aclarar unas cuantas cosas que se me olvidaron aclarar cuando termine la primera parte del fic. **Liv** apareció en el primer capítulo como dama de honor de Erin, también en el capítulo 5 apareció un poco. Lerman era el doctor que se suponía que ayudaría a Erin con su problema en la primera parte del fic pero que después había muerto. Armin y Terra ya se casaron y Ackerman es el único que sigue soltero, pero no por mucho c: . Si necesitan otras aclaraciones preguntes y yo amablemente les responderé :)


	2. Capitulo 2- Me importas

Nota: la actualización son los domigos/lunes :)

Haruka II ep. 2. **Me importas**

*Sieg*

-Liv. –le llamo un científico

-Qué? –dijo con sueño.

-Lerman quiere verte en la sala numero 12, creo que tiene una misión para ti.

.

-Qué pasa Ler? –le pregunto.

-Una misión.

-… De qué trata ahora?

El sonrió.

-Veras, ayer envié a "investigar" un poco a Ackerman y a Haruka ya que al parecer tienen planeado salir fuera de las murallas por un rato.

-y..?

-Tal vez sea el momento de ver si ella tiene la habilidad de regenerarse.

-Lerman… sé a qué te refieres pero, y si Haru aun no desarrolla bien sus células titan y muere?

-Hay que tener "fe".

Ella solo lo miro.

-…Espero que sepas lo que quieres.

-Claro. –sonrió. –No olvides informar si necesitas ayuda o algo.

-Si…

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya unas semanas. La legión de reconocimiento decidió hacer una pequeña expedición fuera de los muros para capturar titanes y hacer experimentos con ellos y ver si tienen otro punto débil (aparte de la nuca).

Ackerman llevara a Haruka con el a la misión, ya que no quería dejarla sola en casa y no había nadie de confianza que la cuidara mientras no esté, y las únicas personas en las que confiaba era en Armin y Terra, pero ellos también irían a la expedición.

-Están listos? –pregunto Erwin que estaba delante de todos.

-Si, señor! –gritaron todos al unísono

Justo en ese instante la puerta de la muralla se abrió, dando la vista al exterior.

-Sujétate bien, si? – le susurro Ackerman a Haruka quien estaba en el mismo caballo.

-S-si… -se sujeto.

-Avanzad! –Grito Erwin siendo el primero en avanzar junto a su caballo

Todos los demás soldados lo imitaron tras las órdenes del comandante.

.

.

.

Habían pasado horas y ningún rastro de un titan. Era extraño. Siempre había titanes alrededor de las murallas, en áreas abiertas y bosques, pero ahora ni eso, todo estaba completamente solo.

-Esto es demasiado extraño… -hablo Hanji viendo a sus alrededores.

-No se confíen, pueden aparecer de la nada y atacarnos. –Dijo Erwin.

-Lo dudo mucho… ya está obscureciendo, Erwin. –Dijo Hanji –Tenemos que refugiarnos en un lugar.

Erwin suspiro.

-Está bien… Creo que el antiguo cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento se encuentra cerca.

.

.

.

La legión de reconocimiento llego a aquel viejo cuartel, era como una especie de castillo y era enorme, aunque algo sucio por dentro y por fuera.

-Bien ya estamos aquí. Hagan grupos y repártanse las habitaciones.

-Tsk, realmente quieres que entre a ese lugar lleno de suciedad? Es repugnante. –Hablo Rivaille mientras bajaba de su caballo.

-Es eso o dormir junto a los caballos. Tú eliges. –le dijo Erwin.

-… Me la pasare limpiando entonces porque ni creas que dormiré en un lugar tan sucio. –Respondió molesto.

Haruka hecho una risita. Realmente se le hacía algo gracioso que su padre el "soldado más fuere de la humanidad" fuera un amante de la limpieza. Los demás soldados rieron también.

-De qué demonios se ríen? –Rivaille les frunció el ceño enojado. –Deberían estar haciendo lo que se les ordeno.

Todos callaron.

-Ustedes tres. –Rivaille le hablo a los tres soldados que estaban frente a el. – Quiero que me traigan algo de agua a mi habitación junto con mis trapos y todo lo necesario para limpiar, ahora.

-Si, señor! –Los tres soldados fueron en busca de aquellos productos.

Rivaille miró con frialdad a Haruka.

-Qué? Acaso no piensas disculparte? –Ella no respondió –Tsk, no se qué clase de modales te enseño Ackerman, pero solo te diré que reírse de un sargento es una gran falta de respeto. –Rivaille se alejo de ahí.

-… Lo siento…

.

.

.

-Realmente estuvo mal lo que hice?

-No… el simplemente es un enano amargado –le contesto Ackerman –Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. –la abrazó.

-Si, el siempre ha sido así –añadió Armin

-Pero… ¿Por qué él es así conmigo? –pregunto entre sollozos

Un gran silencio invadió la habitación por un par de segundos.

-Bueno, bueno, ya es muy noche y es hora de ir a dormir. –Hablo Terra –Creo que todos están cansados por el viaje, así que ¡A dormir se ha dicho!

Ackerman aprovecho y acostó a Haruka en la cama junto a él, dándole las gracias a Terra por salvarle de esa pregunta que nunca querrá responder.

.

. *La mañana siguiente*

.

La legión de reconocimiento saldrá de nuevo para ver si hay titanes cerca para capturarlos y hacer experimentos.

-Haru, no tardare. Promete que te portaras bien mientras no esté, si?

-Solo si prometes volver con vida… -le contesto.

-Hah? Yo nunca moriré. –la abrazó.

-Eso espero…

Ackerman se alejo de ella y subió a su caballo para prepararse a la búsqueda. Erwin no perdió el tiempo y dio la señal para que avanzaran a su pequeña misión, ya que unos cuantos soldados se quedaron en el castillo a cuidar por si algún titan llegaba.

A Haruka se le hacía demasiado aburrido esperar y más que no tenia con quien hablar, asi que ella durmió esperando a que Ackerman regresara.

.

.

.

La legión de reconocimiento había salido hace un par de horas, pero igual que ayer, ningún titan aparecía.

-Esto es demasiado raro… hoy tampoco hay nada. –hablo Hanji.

-Debemos regresar. –Dijo Erwin dirigiéndose al cuartel.

Justo después, en el cielo apareció un humo de color negro que atrajo la atención de todos. Era una "bengala" de color negra, dando la señal de que un titan "anormal" había aparecido. Después otra bengala de color rojo, dando saber de qué titanes hacían aparecido.

-Oh no… esto es malo.

Las bengalas de color negro y rojo inundaron toda esa área, parecías que tiraban bengalas a lo tonto. Erwin lanzo una de color verde para que se dieran cuenta de que ya iban para haya. Ackerman solo deseaba que Haru estuviera bien.

.

Cuando ellos se acercaron más al cuartel se prepararon para luchar. No eran tantos los titanes que había, ya que los soldados que se quedaron habían acabado con la mayoría.

Uno tras otro titan caía muerto hasta acabar con todos los que atacaron el cuartel. Fueron a ayudar a las personas heridas, aunque ya había muchos muertos. La mayoría de los que se quedaron en el cuartel murieron a manos de los titanes y aunque les preguntaban que qué había sucedido todos respondieron lo mismo.

-Nos tomaron desprevenidos… Cuando salimos a ver la situación era ya demasiado tarde… Ellos nos invadieron y atacaron.

-Y no sucedió otra cosa extraña?

El soldado asintió.

-Qué fue lo que paso? –Pregunto de nuevo Erwin.

-Realmente lo sentimos… pero no pudimos hacer nada para detenerlo…

-Tsk, dilo ya sin rodeos –le ordeno Rivaille.

El soldado bajo la mirada.

-… Se llevaron a la niña…

Ackerman le miró.

-…Qué?

-Se llevaron a la niña…

-Quién?!

-Un titan… -respondió –Era un titan raro… su piel era… totalmente blanca y con unas especies de rajadas rojas…

Ackerman, Armin, Erwin, Hanji y Rivaille lo miraron.

-Dime… -Rivaille se inclino para ver al soldado a la cara. –Ese titan "raro", no tenía un aspecto parecido a la titan hembra...?

-Y… no tenia cabello largo de color negro? –Pregunto Ackerman.

-Y con unos ojos de color rojos? –Añadió Armin.

El soldado se sobresalto.

-S-Si. –Respondió.

Rivaille se levanto y se dirigió a su caballo.

-Erwin, es hora de salir a otra pequeña misión de rescate. –Dijo Rivaille.

-Está bien, reuniré a más soldados para refuerzos.

-No queda tiempo, si esperamos más ella huira. Solo suban al maldito caballo y vengan.

Ellos hicieron caso a sus órdenes y se marcharon.

-Terra –le hablo Erwin –Dile a los soldados disponibles que nos sigan lo más rápido posible y cura a todos los soldados que puedas.

-Si, padre.

Terra fue en busca de soldados que rápidamente subieron a sus caballos y se marcharon.

.

.

.

-A sí que esa maldita sigue viva? –Se pregunto Rivaille.

-Es lo más posible, pero qué es lo que quiere? –Hablo Erwin.

-La anterior vez, cuando… Erin murió, esa titan quería llevarse a Haruka. –Hablo Armin.

-Pero por qué la quiere a ella? –Pregunto Ackerman.

-Tal vez porque… Haru tiene algo que ella quiere. –dijo Hanji.

Esas palabras hicieron muchas preguntas en sus cabezas.

-No será porque… -Comenzó a hablar Armin pensativo. –Haru es hija de un titan..?

Rivaille recordó aquellas palabras de Lerman, cuando le dijo que la bebé tenia células titan.

-Sea lo que sea –hablo Ackerman. –Matare a esa maldita…

-Mataremos. –Dijo Rivaille mirando a Ackerman.

-Tan solo espero que no hayan ido lejos. –Hablo Hanji.

-Sepárense, si la encuentran lancen la señal negra, si están en peligro usen la roja. –Dijo Erwin. –Ackerman y Rivaille, diríjanse a la derecha. Hanji y yo nos vamos por aquel camino recto. Armin, quédate y cuando lleguen los demás soldados sepárense a la mitad y manda a cada grupo a cada dirección bajo las mismas indicaciones.

Armin asintió.

-Ahora avancen! –Grito Erwin.

Cada quien fue por su lado. Ackerman y Rivaille a la derecha y Hanji y Erwin a delante.

-Mucha suerte…

.

.

.

Unos minutos después de que Ackerman, Hanji, Erwin y Rivaille se marcharon, llegaron los demás soldados y Armin les dio las órdenes de Erwin haciendo que rápidamente se formaran dos grupos y fueran a aquellas direcciones.

.

.

.

Pronto los demás soldados alcanzaron a Erwin y a los demás.

Nada raro por ninguna parte con Hanji y Erwin, ni Rivaille y Ackerman. Pero eso no duró por mucho tiempo.

En la dirección de Erwin y Hanji aparecieron demasiados titanes hacia ellos, inmediatamente lanzaron la señal roja. El grupo de Rivaille y Ackerman se dieron cuenta. Detrás de ellos, titanes también los perseguían siendo guiador por aquella titan extraña.

-Ahí está!

Rivaille y Ackerman junto a otros soldados fueron hacia ella abriéndose paso matando titanes.

-Ackerman, recuerdas aquel plan que usamos con la titan hembra? –el lo miró. –Hay que hacerlo de nuevo.

-Tsk, tan solo espero que ella esté bien.

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro de que Haruka está bien. –Dijo Rivaille. –Ahora dejemos que los demás soldados se hagan cargo de los titanes, tú y yo contra esa perra.

Rivaille y Ackerman fueron contra ella quien se hecho a correr a otra dirección. Ackerman le corto una parte del pie a la titan, haciendo que esta cayera y dejase de correr. Rivaille fue quien inmovilizo sus brazos y la cegó. Después cortando una parte de la boca haciendo que se abriera y dejase ver a Haruka cubierta de saliva.

-Ahí está! –Grito Ackerman.

Rivaille la saco de ahí rápidamente.

-Bien! La tenemos! Retirada! –Ordeno Rivaille.

Ackerman se alejo de él dirigiendo a los demás soldados, sabía que ahora ella estaba en buenas manos por ahora, pero…

Inesperadamente, la titan se levanto ya recuperada de las heridas y fue hacia Rivaille.

-Cuidado!

La titan (con su habilidad) saco una "cuchilla" parecido a un cristal en sus brazos, cortando el cable del equipo de maniobras de Rivaille haciendo que el cayera golpeándose fuertemente en la cabeza y en el pie izquierdo.

-Pero que dem…?

Rivaille intentaba ponerse de pie, pero era imposible, al parecer su pie se había fracturado con la caída, justo como la anterior vez.

-Papá..? –Haruka estaba casi despierta y lo primero que vio fue a su padre adolorido intentándose ponerse de pie. –Papá!

-Maldita sea… -dijo quitando con su mano la sangre que salía de su cabeza.

La titan aprovecho aquella debilidad de Rivaille y se inclino de nuevo para ver a Haruka. Ella, espantada por aquella mirada de la titan, se quedo paralizada.

-Qué… es lo que quieres de mi…?

La titan hizo una mueca como si quisiera reir, pero siguió mirándola.

-Haruka aléjate de ahí! –Grito Ackerman aun lejos de donde Rivaille y ella estaban, viendo como esa titan levantaba su brazo dejando ver aquella cuchilla filosa de lo que parecía ser _cristal._ –**NO!**

Fue entonces cuando aquella misteriosa titan hizo una gran rajada en el cuerpo de la niña, dejando ver toda esa sangre enfrente de los ojos de Rivaille.

-**HARUKA! **

La niña cayó al suelo sangrando a grandes cantidades. Dolía, pero no gritaba, solo lloraba por aquel gran dolor que tenía en la herida. La titan se alejo corriendo en otra dirección, dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-No,no,no,no,no! Esto no puede estar pasando! –Gritaba Ackerman sosteniendo la mano de Haruka.

-M-me..due..le… -Dijo en partes con voz cortada.

Rivaille se arrastro un poco hacia donde estaba la niña para mirarla a los ojos y agarras una de sus manos.

-Estarás bien… tranquila… -Rivaille le decía con algo de ternura acariciando su cabello.

-Hey! Qué es lo que pasa aquí? –El grupo de Erwin y Hanji llegaron.

-N-no… puedo más… -Decía Haruka con un hilo de voz.

-Oh no…

Hanji y Erwin lograron ver mejor la situación y no hicieron nada más que mirar y lamentarse por no haber llegado a tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando Haruka fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente, siendo cegada por una luz blanca. La escena fue igual que cuando Erin murió. Ackerman lloraba y Rivaille sostenía su mano ensangrentada con la cabeza baja, hasta que con algo de dificultad se puso de pies y se fue alejando de ahí.

-_**Acaso piensas huir de nuevo?**_ –Le preguntó.

Rivaille solo miró a Ackerman.

-Nada le puede ganar a la muerte. –respondió.

-Ya veo… Te da igual la muerte de tu hija… -le dijo conteniendo sus lagrimas. –Eres… _**monstruo…**_

Rivaille se sorprendió, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras. Tenía razón. El no había sentido nada al ver a su hija morir frente a sus ojos. Ahora volvió a mirar a Haruka, que estaba ensangrentada por todas partes, su piel era blanca como la nieve como la suya y su cabello igual del mismo color negro.

El regreso al lugar donde se encontraba Haruka, se inclino y miró su rostro. Esa niña era hermosa.

Ahora sabía lo que él había hecho. La había abandonado por unos largos cinco años y incluso intento matarla cuando aún estaba recién nacida. Realmente era un monstruo.

-Lo siento… -beso la frente de la niña. –No pude salvarte a tiempo… -la abrazo junto a él. –Realmente lo lamento…

Erwin hizo una seña con sus manos para que los soldados presentes se alejaran de ahí y dejasen a Rivaille solo por unos momentos.

El no dejaba a Haruka ni por un segundo, era como recomponer aquel tiempo en el que la dejo sola. Tan solo la mantenía abrazada junto a su pecho mientras Ackerman lo veía a una pequeña distancia.

.

.

.

Había pasado ya una hora y seguían en la misma posición.

-Rivaille… ya es hora de irnos. –Hablo Erwin.

Ackerman se levantó y se fue junto a sus demás amigos, el ya se había quedado seco por tanto llorar, pero su mirada estaba perdida aun.

-Rivaille. –Erwin le dio una palmada en su hombro –Es hora de irnos o más titanes nos atacaran.

El asintió poniéndose de pie, aun con ese dolor punzante, cargando a Haruka en brazos.

-Solo espero que hayas conseguido unos caballos, porque esa perra de titan destruyo mi equipo de maniobras.

-Si, ya están listos.

Rivaille llevó cargando el cuerpo de su hija muerta al caballo. Es se quito la capa de la legión de reconocimiento, arropando el frio cuerpo de Haruka con aquella cálida prenda. Si, Rivaille la trataba como si no hubiese muerto aun. Ackerman solo miraba de lejos, hasta que algo llamo su atención, acercándose más a ellos.

-Rivaille…

-Qué?

-Mira… -Ackerman señalo a Haruka sorprendido. –No puede ser… -Sonrió

Rivaille bajó la mirada para ver a Haruka, siendo sorprendido completamente. El quito la capa que la cubría para verla mejor.

Aquella gran herida que esa titan le había dejado en su cuerpo, estaba sanando rápidamente frente a sus ojos. Rivaille coloco su oído en el pecho de Haruka para comprobar si estaba viva, si su corazón latía. Al escuchar un pequeño bombeo soltó una risita boba.

-_**Está viva!**_ –Grito Rivaille con una sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso, Ackerman agarro una de las manos de la niña entrelazándolas con la suyas, sonriendo.

-Esto es un milagro? –Hablo Ackerman llevando su mano y las de ella a su rostro besándolo.

Los demás soldado sorprendidos al igual que ellos, algunos sonriendo, otros llorando por tan conmovedora escena y otros con boca abierta por el asombro.

-Me alegro tenerte de vuelta, _**Haruka Jaeger**_. –Dijo Rivaille besando la frente de su _**hija.**_

.

.

.

Continuara.

.

_***Avances del próximo capitulo***_

Pasaron 2 meses desde que descubrieron el poder de regenerarse de Haruka. Terra tiene una noticia maravillosa para Armin. Rivaille vivirá con Haruka, pero una persona nueva entrara en la vida de Rivaille.

_Proximo capitulo: *__**Un nuevo comienzo***_

.

.

.

Holanda! Aquí Michie ;D Les gusto el capitulo? :3 Espero que si xD Tengo dos preguntas para ustedes muy importante .w. ¿Algunos de mis seguidores leen el manga? Porque estoy siguiendo la historia (voy en el capitulo 6) pero necesito saber si algunos de los que leen mi fic leen tambien el manga, ya que si pongo algo luego se quejaran porque es Spoiler :c en fin, creo que ya la mayoría lo sabe porque leyeron el manga o porque su amigos o paginas los spoilearon, pero por si no, era el "spoiler" de quien era el titan colosal :x *Perdon. Pero no dire.* Esa es la primera pregunta! La segunda es: ¿Les gustaría que volviera a reescribir la primera parte del fic? Ya que estaba volviendo a leerlo hoy por la mañana y note la HORRIBLE narración que tenia ._. Asi que primero quiero saber si me dejan (¿) Ahí para que no piensen que es otra versión o asi.

Bueno eso es todo. Respondan. Manden sus reviews y todo lo demás :D Nos leemos luego y gracias por leer este fic :)


	3. Capitulo 3-Un nuevo comienzo

**Episodio 3.- Un nuevo comienzo.**

.

*_En Sieg*_

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión? Logramos nuestro objetivo? –le pregunto Lerman a Liv.

-Casi muero… pero si, esa niña puede regenerarse.

-Oh bien… -alzo una ceja. –de nuevo? Que decepción… Tal vez debo enviarte a más personas para que te ayuden.

-No es necesario! –Se defendió –Yo puedo sola con ellos!

Lerman rio.

-Eso espero… -dio un suspiro –pero ahora te dire para que te llamé.

-Otra misión? –Lerman asintió – Ahora de qué trata?

-Veras… creo que es hora de llevar a Erin a las murallas.

Liv se sorprendió.

-Y por qué? Es muy rápido, no crees?

-Hay que hacerlo con tiempo… pero primero hay que prepararla

-Prepararla?

-Liv –la agarro por los hombros –Hay que hacer que Rivaille se enamore de ella de nuevo.

-Qué?

El sonrió.

-Oh, pero ya te he dicho demasiado, pronto veras por qué.

-Sea lo que sea creo que debe de ser un plan muy loco… y peligroso…

-Jaja! Puede ser. No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos.

-…Estas loco.

-Loco pero sabio. Ahora ve por Erin.

.

-Para qué me necesitabas? –pregunto Erin.

-Oh, Erin –la abrazo –Siempre tan bella.

-Déjame Ler y ya dime por una buena vez para qué demonios me querías. –lo apartó.

-Que amargada te has vuelto… -Dijo algo enojado. –Pero bueno, necesito que vayas a las murallas a vivir un tiempo ahí con Liv y su esposo… -hizo una pequeña pausa –Para que conozcas gente, hagas amigos, conoces la vida dentro de los muros y… conozcas hombres "guapos"…

Erin dio un respingo.

-No quiero ir a ese lugar.

-Oh vamos… al menos inténtalo.

-Por qué debería? Tan solo quieres que consiga pareja!

-Y que tengas hijos. –añadió Lerman haciendo que Liv se sobresaltara.

-Yo no quiero hijos.

-Erin ya tienes 25 años, es hora. –La abrazo.

-…Si.

Erin salió de ahí azotando la puerta con fuerza.

-Bien… ahora dime por qué demonios quieres un bebé de Erin? –Liv pregunto.

Lerman rio.

-Que rápido captas… Veras, quiero que Erin tenga otro bebé porque quiero experimentar. Puede que los hijos que nazcan naturalmente por las células titan sean más fuertes. Erin es la única con la que puedo hacer experimentos, ya que después de ese "accidente" tuyo ya no pudiste tener hijos.

Liv bajo la mirada.

-Así que ayúdame con esto.

Ella asintió.

-Como quieras… pero hay que cambiarle el color de su cabello y ojos o se verá rápidamente que es ella. También cambiarle de nombre.

-Hay que teñirle el cabello, si le ponemos peluca se caera. El color de ojos no importa, así déjalo.

-Si, señor.

.

.

.

*Dos meses después*

Esta tarde habría una "cena en familia" en la casa de Armin y Terra en la cual irían Ackerman, Hannah, Erwin, Rivaille y Haruka. Hacían una cada mes, unas veces en la casa de Ackerman y otras en la de Armin. Terra junto con Ackerman estaban preparando la cena mientras Haruka dormía en el sofá de la sala.

-Dime Terra… -hablo Ackerman mientras cortaba unas cuantas verduras. –Ya se lo dijiste a Armin o a Erwin?

-Sobre qué?

-Sobre "eso", sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Oh… "eso". No, aun no. –respondió.

Ackerman suspiró.

-Tienes ya casi 4 meses, ¿cuándo se lo dirás?

-Hoy. Esperaba este día para decirlo. Sabes que no me gusta contar las cosas más de dos veces.

-Ah, ya veo…

Terra suspiró.

-Hace ya como 4 años que deseaba esto… pero los doctores me dijeron que no podía hacerlo realidad y ahora mira… se está cumpliendo. –sonrió. –Realmente estoy feliz con esto.

Ackerman la abrazó.

-Me alegro mucho por ti, al igual saber que confiaste en mi para decírmelo. Muchas felicidades.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Ackerman. –correspondió el abrazo.

Duraron asi por varios segundos hasta que Terra decidió hablar.

-Y cómo va eso de que Rivaille empezara a vivir con Haru ahora?

-Bien por el momento. –respondió.

-No la extrañaras?

-Si… Demasiado, pero Rivaille es su verdadero padre después de todo. Estoy seguro de que ella estará en buenas manos. –Suspiro –Solo espero que no le dé un ataque de locura como aquella vez.

-Esperemos que no…

.

. *En la cena*

.

Todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a cenar.

-Y bien? –preguntaron Ackerman y Terra.

-Delicioso! –dijo Haru llevando otro bocado a su boca.

-No está mal… -Dijo Rivaille.

-Delicioso, extrañaba la comida de mi hija. –Dijo Erwin.

-No fui la única que lo preparo! Ackerman también ayudo. –aclaro Terra.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver lo que había dicho el comandante. Era impresionante verlo cariñoso con su hija Terra ya que él nunca muestra tanto "afecto" hacia los demás. Aunque ya lo habían visto así antes cuando ella iba a visitarle al trabajo, les sigue pareciendo algo raro viniendo de él.

-Terra, no tenias algo que decir? –Ackerman le susurró.

-Eh? No lo sé… estoy nerviosa.

-Anda, dilo. Es el momento perfecto y todos terminaron de cenar, y sabes que no lo podrás ocultar por siempre. –le miro.

-…Esta bien…

Ackerman agarro un vaso de vidrio y lo golpeo ligeramente con una cuchara haciendo que todos en la mesa lo miraran confundidos.

-Terra tiene algo que decir. –Hablo por ella.

Todos la miraron confundidos y ella tomó algo de aire.

-Pasa algo? –pregunto Armin al ver los nervios de ella.

-Mhmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? –se puso nerviosa y con un pequeño sonrojo –Bueno… no sé si ustedes recuerdan que yo no podía tener hijos pero…

Aun la miraban sin sabes a lo que se refería la chica de cabellos anaranjados y ojos de un color gris.

-Yo… -tomó otra gran bocada de aire antes de continuar –Estoy embarazada…

Justo en ese momento Armin escupió el agua que tomaba totalmente sorprendido.

-Embarazada? –Pregunto Haruka buscando en su mente ese significado.

-Lo dices enserio? –le pregunto Erwin con la misma expresión.

-Si… -se sonrojo –Yo nunca mentiría sobre ese tema…

-Estás segura de ello? –pregunto Rivaille.

-Si… Me hice pruebas y todo salió positivo…

-Y te has sentido extraña? –Hannah pregunto.

-Algo…

-Vaya… Realmente esto es genial… -Armin la abrazo. –No puedo creerlo…

-Pues créelo porque ya sucedió –Dijo Rivaille mientras tomaba un trago de agua. –Y cambiando de tema, Ackerman, cuándo piensas casarte y tener una familia?

-Hasta que encuentre a la persona indicada –respondió firmemente –Y por qué la pregunta tan de repente?

-Porque luego te harás "viejo" y perderás tu físico, haciendo que todas aquellas chicas que te siguen ya no lo hagan.

-Hah? A ti también te siguen, no exageres. –se defendió

-Qué?! –Grito Haru –Es eso cierto?! –Miro a Rivaille.

-Si, pero no me interesa en lo absoluto. Así que Ackerman, prepárate porque te buscaremos esposa.

-…Eso es cruel… -Dijo Hannah bajando la mirada.

-No le veo el caso a esto…

-Ya verás que si –respondió Rivaille –Mañana empezaremos.

-Te odio…

-Lo poco que me importa.

.

.

.

Y así pasó. Al día siguiente Rivaille arrastro a Ackerman a buscarle pareja. Caminaron por todas las calles de Sina, cada vez que Rivaille le señalaba a una chica Ackerman terminaba negando. Había veces en las que Ackerman quería golpearlo por haberlo llevado a esa situación pero no lo hacía, tan solo se preguntaba por qué hacia eso. Y así duraron durante horas hasta casi al anochecer. Cansados de buscar, fueron a una tienda de café nuevo muy elegante y silencioso.

-Hasta cuándo dejaras de buscar? –Pregunto Ackerman molesto.

-Hasta que encuentres una linda chica con la que decidas pasar el resto de tu vida –Respondió tomando un sorbo a su café.

-Al menos dime por qué haces esto.

-…Eso aun no te lo puedo decir.

-…No me agradas.

-Ni tú a mi pero somos "cuñados" así que te aguantas. –Miro a su alrededor.

Ackerman rio al tal comentario y Rivaille le calló.

-Qué?

-Esa chica te ahí… -señalo a una chica que estaba en una mesa alejada –Te ha estado mirando.

-Tonterias, debe ser solo tu imaginación.

-Tan solo mira! –le susurro.

Ackerman volvió a maldecirlo en su mente y luego volteo para ver a esa "chica". Ella le miraba, pero al ver que él la había visto desvió su mirada hacia un libro que estaba frente suyo. Era algo hermosa para Ackerman. Tenía un cabello largo de color negro azulado. Al mirarla sintió algo extraño hasta sonrojarse. Ella lo volvió a mirar y sostuvieron esa mirada por varios segundos.

-Y bien? –Pregunto Rivaille al verlo sonrojar.

-Es… muy linda.

-Oh? Entonces si funciono venir aquí?

Ackerman rio.

-No cantes victoria aun –le dijo –Ahora vámonos de aquí.

-Como quieras, pierdes tu oportunidad –Dijo Rivaille poniendo algo de dinero en la mesa.

Ambos salieron de ahí rumbo a su casa.

.

-Rivaille… vas a decirme por qué hiciste esto?

El suspiro.

-Quieres saber?

-Por algo lo pregunto.

Rivaille miro al cielo y comenzó a hablar.

-Fue por Erin. –Respondió.

-Qué? –Ackerman se sorprendió.

-Ella… justo antes de que Haruka naciera… Me pidió que te buscara a alguien para que pases tu tiempo feliz con esa persona indicada… para que tapara aquel vacio que ella te dejaría cuando muriese. –Dijo sin quitar la mirada de aquel cielo estrellado.

-…Un reemplazo? Que estupidez. A la única persona que he amado fue a ella. –Bajo la mirada -¿Cómo demonios piensa que la olvidaría tan fácilmente? –Miro aquella "pulsera" de color roja (anteriormente la bufanda que Erin le había dado) que siempre llevaba en su muñeca.

-Ella al igual que todos lo sabían, Ackerman. Ella lo que quería era que no dejaras aquellas ganas de vivir, conocer y amar. –Lo miro a los ojos –Fue esa la razón por la cual me dejo a cargo esta pequeña "misión", pero, mi idiotez que tuve después de que ella muriera no me dejo cumplirla hasta ahora.

-Yo… no tenía idea…

Llegaron a la casa de Ackerman y Haruka salió al verlo llegar y corrió emocionada.

-Cómo te fue en tus citas?

-No fueron "citas" en sí… Fue más bien… algo difícil de explicar. –Ackerman cargo a Haruka.

-Hmpf… Papi! No te quedaras? –pregunto Haru al ver a Rivaille.

-Ya es noche y tengo que ir a casa. –Respondió –Sera luego.

-Lo prometes?

-…Si –Dijo Rivaille dejándose llevar por aquella ternura de la niña.

-Bien entonces!

Haruka se bajo de los brazos de Ackerman y fue hacia Rivaille abrazándole cuando él se hinco para estar a su altura.

-Vendré por ti la próxima semana, mantente lista. –Le susurro al oído.

-Si, pero no lo digas tan fuerte o el tio Acker llorara!

-Está bien, no escucho nada de lo que dicen! –les grito haciendo que la niña riera.

-Anda ve a descansar, ya es tarde y tienes que ir a dormir. –Rivaille se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente.

-Está bien! –la niña asintió y fue dentro de la casa dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-Oww que cariñoso padre eres! –le dijo Ackerman.

-Di lo que quieras, me da igual.

-Jaja! Creo que deberías ir también a dormir, creo que el cansancio es lo que te hace enano y enojón.

-Si, ya me voy –dijo Rivaille ignorando su comentario alejándose de ahí. –Ackerman.

-Qué pasa?

-_**No eres el único que ha sufrido.**_

Fue entonces cuando Rivaille siguió su camino dejando esas palabras haciendo eco en la cabeza de Ackerman.

.

.

.

Rivaille fue rumbo a su casa aun con la mirada al cielo, recordando todos esos momentos felices que había tenido con Erin, eso le hacía feliz de alguna manera.

.

El camino fue tranquilo para él, pero cambio cuando sintió que alguien lo seguía. Cada vez que el volteaba alguien parecía esconderse en todo lo que pudiera. Su paciencia se agoto.

-Quién demonios anda ahí?

Nadie contesto como debe de esperarse ya, pero para Rivaille solo era un tipo de advertencia para quien lo acosaba.

-Si no sales ahora te ira peor.

Una persona cubierta con una "capa" se dejo ver un poco.

-Sal de ahí. –Ordeno Rivaille.

Aquella misteriosa persona salió de su "escondite", aun ocultando su rostro y cuerpo con esa gran capa.

-Ven aquí.

Aquella persona lo pensó varias veces antes de ir lentamente hacia él.

-Quítate eso.

"Él" retrocedió.

-¿Qué? Anda, quítate eso antes de que pierda la poca paciencia que tengo y te de un golpe.

La persona retrocedió más. Era todo, Rivaille fue hacia el dándole un puñetazo haciéndolo caer al suelo, lo cual hizo lograr verle el rostro.

-Eres… una mujer?

Rivaille se sorprendió. Había golpeado a una mujer pensando que era un acosador/asesino o otras cosas peores. Al notar lo que había hecho reacciono tratando de ayudar a la chica a levantarse, notando que ella había soltado unas lágrimas por aquel dolor que sentía del golpe que Rivaille le había dado.

-…Estas llorando? –Ella no respondió –Te duele? –Ella solo se cubrió la mejilla que había sido golpeada. –Ven, mi casa no esta tan lejos, tenemos que ponerte algo antes de que el dolor sea más fuerte.

Rivaille la ayudo a levantarse y fueron a su casa que no estaba tan lejos. Cuando llegaron la sentó en el sillón.

-Ten, pon esto en el golpe. –Rivaille le dio una bolsa con hielo –Eso bajara la hinchazón.

Ella asintió y tomo la bolsa poniéndoselo en la mejilla.

-Lamento eso. –Dijo refiriéndose al golpe.

-No es nada… -Finalmente hablo –Gracias por esto… - se refirió a la bolsa de hielo.

-No es nada. Dime, cuál es tu nombre?

-…Alexa Tomoru… -respondió –Y el tuyo.

-Levy Rivaille. –Respondió –Llámame como quieras.

-Dime Alex…

Un gran silencio invadió la habitación.

-Y vives cerca de aquí? –pregunto Rivaille rompiendo el silencio.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces?

-Llegue hoy a Sina. Te iba siguiendo porque quería saber si conocías algún lugar en donde podía quedarme…

-Y por qué no simplemente preguntaste?

-…Me dabas miedo –Respondió sinceramente.

Rivaille suspiro, ya era de esperarse.

-Aun así debiste haberlo preguntado, pero no, no conozco algo así cercas.

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos. –le devolvió la bolsa con hielo –tengo que irme a buscar otro lugar para quedarme.

Ella se dirigió a la salida. Sin antes darle una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Rivaille.

-Espera –la detuvo.

-Pasa algo?

-Piensas salir a estas horas de la noche?

-Tengo opción?

Rivaille lo pensó dos veces.

-…Puedes quedarte si gustas, hasta que encuentres un lugar en donde quedarte.

-N-no lo sé… -se sonrojo ligeramente –Estar en una casa de un hombre que apenas conozco…. Es incomodo.

-Solo fue una sugerencia –Evito la mirada tierno de la chica.

-…Entonces acepto…

.

.

.

*Hace un día*¨

En _Sieg…_

-De verdad tengo que hacer esto? –Pregunto Erin a Liv.

-Si. No tienen que saber quién eres. –Respondió Liv –Y fue muy difícil conseguir este tinte de cabello!

-… Está bien…

…

Erin había cambiado su color de cabello, de un color café fuerte a un color café claro con unas líneas doradas como el rayo. Por suerte dejaron su color de ojos natural color verde esmeralda.

-Con esto bastara? –pregunto Erin molesta.

-No, falta tu nuevo nombre.

-…Y cuál será? –pregunto de nuevo fastidiada.

Liv pensó un poco y luego respondió.

-Alexa Tomoru.

.

.

.

**Continuara.**

**.**

***Aspecto y poca información de los OC's***

_**Haruka Jaeger.**_

_Su cabello es color negro como el de Rivaille y sus ojos color verdes como los de Erin. Tiene un poco más de inteligencia a diferencia de los otros niños de su edad (5). Es huérfana de madre (que en realidad está viva pero nadie lo sabe). Su sueño es vivir junto con Rivaille (su padre) y Erin (su madre), aunque ella no sabe qué fue lo que paso exactamente con su madre ya que Ackerman nunca le respondió a esa pregunta._

_**Terra Smith**_

_Su cabello es de un color anaranjado y sus ojos son de color gris, igual que su madre ya fallecida. Es la hija única de Erwin Smith (comandante de la legión de reconocimiento). Está casada con Armin Arlert, 2 años mayor que ella. Era la doctora de la Legión de reconocimiento._

.

.

.

Hi! Aquí Michie de nuevo con otro capítulo de Haruka II :3! Vere si en cada capitulo pongo algo de información de los OC's para que no se pierdan. No puse avances del próximo capitulo porque ya seria Spoiler de todo lo que sucederá después xD Espero que les haya gustado -w- Manden sus reviews y todo lo demás (?) Y Feliz Cumpleaños a mi amiga que cumplió años el viernes :) Nos leemos a la próxima!


	4. Capitulo 4- Enamorándome de una extraña

**Episodio 4.- Enamorándome de una extraña.**

La noche fue tranquila para Alex, en cambio Rivaille no podía dormir por pensar en ella. ¿Se estaba enamorando de una desconocida?

Llego la mañana. Alex de costumbre se levanto temprano y preparo el desayuno. Cuando termino fue a la habitación de Rivaille para despertarlo.

-Rivaille el desayuno está listo. –Dijo con timidez desde la puerta, pero éste no despertó a sí que fue a moverlo para que despertara –Rivaille, ya es tarde…

El pelinegro gruño y se movio un poco entre las sabanas.

-Si, si, ya voy… -se quejo sentándose en la cama, haciendo caer la sabana que le cubría para cubrir su cuerpo. Alex se sonrojo. –Qué vez? Nunca has visto a un hombre semi-desnudo?

-N-no es eso…

-Lo que tu digas pervertida. –se dirigió al baño –Iré a bañarme, cuando salga preparare el desayuno.

-Tan solo encárgate de bañarte. El desayuno ya está listo.

-… Como sea.

.

.

.

-Qué harás hoy? –pregunto Rivaille a la chica.

-Buscare un lugar para quedarme, y tu?

-Me llamaron al cuartel. Después iré a visitar a mi hija.

-Hija?

-Si.

-Vaya, no sabia que estuvieras casado y mucho menos una hija. ¿En dónde están ellas?

-Mi hija se quedo con mi "cuñado" Ackerman. En unos tres días vivirá conmigo –Respondió tomando de su café.

-Y tu esposa?

Rivaille no respondió. Tan solo se quedo con la mirada perdida en su café.

-Pasa algo? –pregunto Alex.

-Ella murió. –Respondió –Cuando mi hija nació, justo después mi esposa murió.

-Oh… lo siento mucho…

Rivaille tan solo suspiro melancólico.

-Eso ha quedado en el pasado. Ahora solo quiero que mi hija tenga una vida normal y feliz.

Alex sonrió.

-Eres la primera persona que veo que piensa así, realmente es sorprendente.

Rivaille se levanto de la mesa y tomo su abrigo.

-Me retiro. Suerte con eso.

.

.

.

Rivaille llego al cuartel y se dirigió a la oficina de Erwin quien le habiacitado para "asuntos importantes". En su oficina también se encontraba Armin.

-Creo que no fui el único a quien llamaron –Dijo Rivaille mirando a los dos rubios.

Armin solo bajo la mirada.

-Rivaille, recuerdas a esa titan que ataco a Haruka en aquella expedición? –Pregunto Erwin.

-Por supuesto, aquella perra que casi la mata.

-Veras… Armin y yo hemos descubierto a una posible sospechosa.

- "Sospechosa"? eso es cierto Armin?

-Pues…

-El aclara que cuando fue esa "fiesta" por los 5 años de Haruka, la imagen de aquella titan rara se le vino a la mente. Al igual que cuando esa titan apareció en la expedición la imagen de _ella_ invadió su mente. –Dijo firmemente el comandante.

-"Ella"?

-Si –hablo Armin finalmente –El nombre de la sospechosa es… -trago saliva –_Olivia Loowell_, o mejor conocida por su apodo "_Liv_", esposa de Berthold Fubar…

-Y si lo sabías por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Por qué necesitaba más pistas.

-Y cuales pistas encontraste? –volvió a preguntar Rivaille.

-Bueno, no son exactamente pistas –aclaro Armin –Veras, todo en ella coincide exactamente en su aspecto. El cabello largo y negro, ojos de un color rojizo y piel blanca como la nieve.

-Y quieres asegurar de que es ella? No sabemos si lo es realmente.

-Lo sabremos en esta nueva expedición fuera de los muros –Hablo Erwin extendiendo un mapa con anotaciones en aquel escritorio –Esta fue la razón por la que te llame.

Rivaille miro primero el mapa para ver la organización. Era algo confuso ya que tenia borrones y tachones en el.

-Es muy arriesgado y hay pocas posibilidades que aparezca –Comento Rivaille aun mirando el mapa –Aparte de que no se entiende ni mierda.

-Pero si aparece y la capturamos habremos conseguido una valiosa oportunidad de conocer más a fondo a los titanes. –_"Después de que Erin murió ya no pudimos hacer nada"_ iba a añadir Erwin pero mejor callo –Aceptas?

-Tsk, estás loco pero si no lo hago me estarás jodiendo hasta que acepte.

Erwin sonrio.

-Si que me conoces… pero una última cosa.

-Ahora qué demonios quieres Smith?

-Haruka tendrá que ir para que llame su atención.

-…

-…

-Quieres usar a MI HIJA como carnada? –Rivaille le frunció el ceño al comandante.

-No quería que sonara tan feo pero si. –Respondió.

-… Realmente eres un jodido manipulador.

-Di lo que quieras, igual aceptaste. –Rio Erwin.

-Esta bién. No hay problema –Dijo Rivaille –Pero tu queridísima hija Terra tendrá que estar con Haruka todo el tiempo para protegerla.

El rostro de Erwin mientras Rivaille disfrutaba aquella expresión. Le agradaba joder a Erwin cuando tenía la ocasión.

-...

-No olvides que también es mi esposa… -Dijo Armin – y ella no está en condiciones para ir… ya sabes, ella está embarazada…

-Ah, lo olvidaba. –Rivaille busco otra manera de molestarlos –Entonces serás tu quien la cuide.

-Qu-qué?!

-Lo que oíste.

-… como ordene.

-Esas son mis únicas condiciones –dijo Rivaille – y no es mi culpa de que estuvieras de _caliente_ con la hija del comandante. –Armin se puso rojo como un tomate.

-… -Erwin solo miraba a Armin fríamente.

-N-No es e-exactamente eso… -Dijo Armin finalmente –P-pero supongo que tengo que aceptar tu condición…

Rivaille rio festejando su victoria.

-No debes ponerte incomodo sobre este tema, pareces virgen. –Dijo Rivaille – Da igual, solo tendré que decirle a Ackerman quien seguramente se negara.

-Has todo lo posible para convencerlo –Dijo Erwin firmemente.

El pelinegro afirmo.

-Disculpa Armin, pero puedes darme esas imágenes de esa tal Liv? –pregunto Rivaille y Armin se las dio –Oh, ya veo. Esa chica es la que renuncio hace unos tres años, no?

-Si –respondió Erwin –Despues de ese _accidente_ se retiro.

-Ya veo… -Rivaille miro todas esas fotos donde aparecía ella en varios ángulos, pero siempre con la mirada seria mientras tomaba un collar y miraba al cielo. –De verdad que esa mujer es rara…

.

Rivaille termino yéndose a la casa de Ackerman para ver a Haruka. Cuando llego fue recibido por ella quien lo esperaba muy alegre. El extendió los brazos y la niña respondió, siendo cargada por Rivaille mientras entraba a la casa de Ackerman.

-Ya llego papá! –Grito Haruka.

-En un minuto bajo! –respondió Ackerman desde su habitación.

-Me extrañaste? –pregunto la niña.

-Oh si, llore a mares toda la noche –Respondió sarcásticamente.

-Mientes.

A pesar de que Haruka tuviera tan solo cinco años de edad ella era muy diferente a los niños de su misma edad. Su modo de pensar, hablar y planear.

-Oh, qué lista eres. –Beso la frente de la niña.

Finalmente Ackerman bajo. Tenía un olor fuerte a perfume. Tenía puesto un pantalón de color negro y una camisa blanca, sin quitarse aquella pulsera roja se la muñeca.

-A quién quieres ligar? –Le pregunto Rivaille, le extrañaba que vistiera así tan "presentable" –Te recuerdo que a mí me gustan las mujeres.

-Uno cambia de opinión cuando menos lo piensa. –Respondió peinando esos cabellos algo largos.

-Tío Ackerman está así porque ira con una chica –menciono Haruka.

-Hah? Eso es cierto?

-Si, pasa algo?

-Finalmente! Para cuándo la boda?

-No me agrada para nada… -Dijo Haruka.

-Qué? –Rivaille la miro confundido.

-A ella no le gusta la idea de que salga con ella –dijo Ackerman.

-No es eso! Simplemente no me agrada! Siento que habrá alguien mejor para ti! –Dijo con un puchero.

-Si ella lo dice tal vez es por algo –Hablo Rivaille

-Quién sabe…

-Pero cambiando de tema… cuándo cortaras ese cabello tan largo y _sedoso_ que tienes? –le pregunto.

-Tal vez luego.

.

.

.

Ackerman se fue y dejo a Haruka y Rivaille solos. Era su primera cita y no sabia si estaba presentable, pero se calmo cuando la chica rubia de ojos verdes le dijo que estaba lindo con lo que llevaba puesto.

Primero fueron a paseas por la ciudad, hablaron sobres los gustos de cada quien, etc. Pronto les dio mucha hambre, o más bien a ella, y decidieron ir a cenar a un restaurante que estaba cercas, algo caro por cierto.

Tomaron asiento y esperaron a que una mesera o un mesero les atendiera, tardo en llegar pero finalmente apareció una chica que trabajaba ahí como mesera.

-Tardaste demasiado –Dijo la rubia molesta.

-Lo siento… -se disculpo –Qué es lo que desean ordenar? –saco su bloc de notas y una pluma para anotar.

La rubia pidió la tercera comida más cara del restaurante.

-Y usted? –le pregunto a Ackerman.

-Mmmmmh…. Tan solo tráeme algo de tomar, realmente no tengo mucha ham-Se detuvo al ver a la chica que les atendía, reconociendo su rostro de inmediato –Tú no eres la chica de aquel café?

-Huh?

-S-Si! El otro día cuando fui al café! Tu estabas ahí leyendo un libro!

La chica le miro.

-Oh, ya recuerdo… -Se sonrojo la chica de ojos violetas –B-bueno iré a traer su orden… -Se alejo de ahí.

-Hey, no olvides que estás conmigo ahora –Dijo la rubia celosa –No tienes que andar ligando a esas meseritas.

-Qué? –Ackerman se sorprendió.

-No quiero que hables con otras chicas a menos que sea yo.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Te parece que lo estoy?

Haruka tenía razón.

La chica trajo la comida que ellos ordenaron y la dejo apropiadamente en la mesa, ese lugar era algo incomodo así que se retiro rápidamente.

-Espera –hablo la rubia a la mesera –ven aquí.

La chica ojivioleta asintió dirigiéndose a la mesa de nuevo.

-Pasa algo?

-Demasiado. –Dijo la rubia agarrando los platos de comida echándosela a la ojivioleta en su cuerpo y cara, obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes –Eso te pasa por coquetearle a mi chico.

-Q-Qué? –Dijeron los dos al unísono

La rubia termino su acto arrojando los platos de vidrio al piso haciendo que estos se rompieran en miles de pedazos.

-Ahora limpia todo este desorden, meserita.

La chica no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo que se le ordeno, de todos modos lo tenía que hacer. Cortándose un poco las manos con los vidrios rotos mientras la rubia reía por aquella situación, pero no le duro por mucho. Pronto fueron los encargados del restaurante y la sacaron después de gritos e insultos, mientras la ojivioleta aun recogía el desorden que la rubia había hecho.

-Dejame ayudarte –Ackerman se inclino y empezó a recoger los vidrios –Lo siento por lo que acaba de pasar…

-No hay problema.

La pelinegra vio sus manos que sangraban un poco por los cortes que se hizo al recoger todo eso, llamando la atención de Ackerman con preocupación.

-Tranquilo, no es nada –dijo escondiendo sus manos.

Pronto llegaron algunos trabajadores de ahí mismo y la llevaron a una pequeña sala para limpiarle las manos y vendarle.

-Ve a casa. Con esas manos lastimadas no podrás trabajar. –le dijo el gerente –Vuelve cuando estés mejor, si?

Ella solo asintió y salió de ahí.

.

.

.

La rubia ya se había marchado de ahí cuando ellos habían salido. Después del problema que hizo, los guardias la sacaron a la fuerza. Ackerman se ofreció a llevar a la pelinegra a su casa, ya que era de noche y muchos delincuentes vagan por ahí.

-Lamento el alboroto de hace poco –Volvio a mencionar Ackerman.

-No es nada, tranquilo.

-No pude detenerla…

-No fue tu culpa…

-Si la fue. Yo pude haberla detenido pero no lo hice. –Ackerman miro serio a la pelinegra.

La chica rio.

-Realmente te preocupas mucho por los demás –le sonrió –Pero dime, cuál es tu nombre?

-Dime Ackerman, ya que mi nombre no me gusta del todo…

-Oh? Por qué? Cuál es?

-…Realmente quieres saber? –la miro.

-Por algo pregunto.

El chico suspiro.

-Mikaso Ackerman. –Dijo finalmente.

-Nada mal, Mikaso.

-Y el tuyo? –le pregunto.

-Elizabeth Cooper. Mucho gusto –extendió su mano y el la estrecho.

-Lo mismo digo Liz.

Llegaron a la casa.

-Hasta pronto, Mikaso.

-Nos vemos luego Liz…

Ackerman se alejo de ahí dirigiéndose a su casa, donde Haruka lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos y Rivaille haciéndole preguntas incomodas.

-Ya tardo demasiado Ackerman… -Dijo Haruka tirándose al sillón. –Qué tanto hacen?

-Tal vez están jugando a _algo. –_Dijo Rivaille sacando un jugo para dárselo a Haruka.

-A qué crees que juegan?

-Juego de adultos –Respondió Rivaille metiendo inesperadamente un popote en el vaso de la niña, quien lo miro confundida al ver como éste sonreía cínicamente.

En eso sonó la puerta de entrada abrirse, entrando Ackerman a la casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te divertiste? –pregunto Haruka.

-Un poco –respondió.

-Por qué esa sonrisa? Das miedo –Dijo Rivaille

-He vuelto a ver a aquella chica del café.

Haruka y Rivaille le miraron.

-Hay otra? –pregunto Haruka confundida.

-Solo es una conocida –respondió.

-Vaya, no sabía que eras todo un rompe corazones –Dijo Rivaille.

-Y qué paso con la rubia?

-Bueno… -Ackerman les dijo todo lo que sucedió.

-Te dije que era mala –Dijo Haruka.

-Si, y ya no volveré a dudar de ti –Ackerman se dejo caer en el sofá –Estoy cansado…

-Jugaste demasiado? –Volvió a preguntar Haru.

-Eh? –Ackerman la miro confundido.

-Si, papi dice que tardaste porque tal vez jugaste demasiado con esa rubia.

Ackerman solo le mando una mirada asesina a Rivaille , pero éste solo lo ignoro.

-Haru ya es tarde, ve a dormir –ordeno Rivaille.

La niña asintió y beso la mejilla de Ackerman y Rivaille antes de subir a su habitación. Dejándolos solos.

-Ackerman, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Qué…?

-Erwin me llamo esta mañana para hablarme sobre _algo._

-Y qué es?

Rivaille suspiro.

-Erwin y Armin han descubierto la posible identidad de aquella titan.

-Cuál de todos?

-La que ataco a Haruka en la última expedición. –respondió.

Ackerman se levanto de su asiento.

-Quién es?

-Tal vez la conoces. Estaba en el escuadrón 104, junto contigo. –dijo seriamente –Su nombre es Olivia Loowell, esposa de Berthold Fubar.

Ackerman se sorprendió. Ella era una de sus otras amigas. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? Por qué lo hizo?

-Cómo puedes estar seguro? –le pregunto.

-Nunca dije que lo estábamos. Erwin y Armin ya hicieron un mapa de formación para Salir fuera de los muros y esperar a que aparezca para atraparla. Pero… Erwin quiere que Haruka sea una "carnada" para la titan.

Ackerman solo callo aun mirándolo.

-Cuando ella apareció por primera vez ante nosotros, cuando Haruka era una recién nacida, fue contra Terra porque ella era quien la cuidaba en ese momento. Al igual que en esa expedición, ella fue contra aquel castillo, contra ti y contra mí porque Haru estaba así. -Dijo firmemente.

-Simplemente no puedo creerlo… -se negó en su mente – Y no pienso dejar a Haruka para eso! Tal vez si es atacada se puede regenerar pero el dolor no lo quita! No quiero verla sufrir nunca más! Ella quedaría traumada!

-Yo tampoco quiero eso –Hablo Rivaille –Pero si podemos atrapar a esa maldita…

Ackerman lo pensó varios minutos. Sabia la situación en la que estaban, pero dejar a Haruka de esa manera era algo imperdonable. Lo comprendió finalmente, _"Haruka algún dia le servirá a la humanidad"._ Ese día había llegado. "_Pero cuando llegue ese momento, cuando todo el mundo se entere, te la quitaran para siempre para el bien de los demás"._

-Está bien… Lo acepto –Respondió finalmente.

Rivaille solo asintió.

-Algo más que quieras decirme?

Rivaille pensó en decirle sobre Alex, pero al final decidió no decirle. Además aun no sabe si ella se quedara en su casa a vivir o no.

-No por el momento –Respondió Rivaille.

.

.

.

Rivaille había llegado a su casa y ahí se encontró con Alex, con una expresión frustrada.

-Lo conseguiste? –le pregunto sentándose a su lado.

-No… no hay nada.

-Fuiste por todos los lugares?

-Si, incluso pregunte pero dijeron todos que no.

-Estas completamente segura?

-Si.

Rivaille dio un largo suspiro y pensó en sus palabras antes de decirlas.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí.

-Eh?! –Alex se sorprendió.

-Veras… -comenzó a hablar. –Tengo una hija de 5 años de edad, y como ya te lo dije, mi esposa ya no está con nosotros. Yo trabajo la mayor parte del día, muy poco la puedo ver. El hermano de mi esposa solo la cuida en ratos ya que el trabajo junto a mí en la legión de reconocimiento. En pocas palabras necesitare a alguien de la cuide por mi mientras no esté.

-… Confías en alguien que apenas acabas de conocer?

-No me has dado razón para desconfiar de ti y espero que no la haya.

La ojiesmeralda le sonrió.

-Bien, entonces creo que lo hare –le respondió –No pierdo nada por hacerlo. Solo espero agradarle a tu hija.

-Su nombre es Haruka –le dijo –Me alegro que hayas aceptado –le dio una ligera sonrisa no muy notoria.

-Mañana te llevare a conocerla. –se levanto del sofá –Ya es noche, deberías desempacar tus cosas. Hay un cuarto de huéspedes –dijo señalando arriba por la escalera –Si no te molesta me iré a dormir. Que pases una linda noche –se encerro en su cuarto.

Alex (Erin) suspiro.

-Si que eres alguien fácil de engañar, eh?_** Aquí comienza el juego.**_

.

.

.

Continuara.

.

.

.

Michie: Holanda! Aquí michie xD! Qué creen? Ya casi termino el episodio 9 *-* Les doy un poco de spoiler de lo que pasara después? PUES AL FINAL DE TODA LA DESCRIPCIÓN SE LOS PONDRE XD Jojo espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Lamento si hay algunos errores en la escritura o asi, si la hay hagamenlo saber. La verdad me ando muriendo de sueño asi que me ire a dormir Q.Q Pero antes quería dejar el episodio listo xD _**Mini avance del próximo capitulo: Rivaille se pone cachondo (? xD Mini conversación del próximo ep:**_

_**-Llegaras tarde al trabajo Rivaille… -Alex alfin hablo.**_

_**-A Erwin seguro no le molestara que llegue unas cuantos minutos tarde… o HORAS. –hizo estremecer el cuerpo de la chica.**_

El próximo episodio se vera mi intento de Lemmon :v nunca he escrito uno pero creo que me quedo bien. Incluso le pedi opiniones a mis amigos y se quedaron con cara de: ._. que hard xD " la verdad no sé :)Algunas personas odiaran a Levi por haber engañado a Erin con Alex (en realidad es la misma persona pero tal vez, TAL VEZ, les enoje un poquitín, como a mi amiga que no le gusto eso LOL)

Unos cuantos avances en lo que voy del fic:

EP:5.- Ok, Rivaille como ya les dije antes, se pone todo hot con Alex :3

Ep.6.- A capturar a la titan se ha dicho!

Ep.7.- Juicio y problema con Haru :c

Ep.8.-Experimentos y lamentos u_u (preparen lagrimas :c)

Ep.9.-Historia de Liv… Recuerdos confusos.

EP.10.- Aun pendiente, todavía no termino el epi 9, pero ya casi xD

Ahora ustedes háganse las preguntas sobre que pasara después (? PD: Me he quedado sin ideas… alguien me da una xD? Una conversación o no sé :c

Manden sus reviews y todo lo demás.

Nos leemos después :)

Gracias por leer, nos vemos la próxima semana.


	5. Capitulo 5- Ella

**Nota de la autora: Holis! Aquí Michie con otro episodio de "Haruka II"! Gracias por todo su apoyo y espero que disfruten este nuevo ep! xD **_***Advertencia: Contiene Lemmon Fail***_** Si, contiene lemmon fail xd intente hacerlo lo mejor posible y el resultado será el que verán en este episodio y en otros que próximamente saldrán… OH! Y buenas noticias! Pronto saldré de la escuela (vacaciones wii!) y tendre mucho tiempo para escribir y seguir el fanfic, por lo tanto talves [TAL VEZ] pueda subir 2 episodios cada semana… Aunque salgo el 20 de diciembre (en 2 semanas) :3 . En fin esas eran las buenas noticias (?) Tambien estoy escribiendo en estos momentos un "Especial" de Armin x Terra :) Mi amiga me dio la idea y pues… casi lo termino de escribir XD Lo subiré ya cuando lleguemos al episodio 9 ya que si lo subo en estos momentos será un gran Spoiler de lo que aun no sucede conforme avanza este fic en esta pagina xD Tranquilas, no se tomara en cuenta que es un episodio como cada semana los domigos, sera aparte. :) Y terminando con el relleno, les dejo el episodio 5. Disfruten la lectura.**

**Episodio 5.- "Ella"**

**.**

Rivaille se levanto con pesades. Levantarse temprano no era lo suyo y menos si es para organizar las expediciones con Erwin… y Armin. Lo único que hacían era dar ideas que tardaban 15 minutos aproximadamente en salir, verificar bien las posiciones de cada quien, ver que ruta era la mejor para no enfrentar tantos titanes en el camino y después pasar todo al mapa…

Se fue a duchar aun adormilado. Penso que el agua fría lo despertaría, pero no fue así. Salio y se vistió con pereza. "_Jodido Erwin que me haces despertar tan temprano_" pensó. Bajo y vio a alguien cocinar pero no era Alex. ¿Un ladron? No, los ladrones no entran a las casas y se ponen a cocinar.

-Hey, quién demonios eres y qué haces en mi casa? –Le pregunto al extraño.

-Oh Rivaille, ya despertaste –Dijo sin quitar la vista de la comida que preparaba.

-Quién demonios eres? –Volvió a preguntar.

-De qué hablar amor? –Lo miro.

Ella era…

-¡¿Erin?!

-Ah… ya ni reconoces a tu propia esposa eh? –Se enojo –Ah, como sea, iré por Haruka.

-Haruka? Pero ella está con Ackerman aun!

-Estás loco? Ella está durmiendo aquí, en nuestra casa. –lo miro confundida -¿Estás bien?

Rivaille se empezó a marear. ¿Era eso un sueño?

-No entiendo qué es lo que pasa… Eres real..? –Rivaille toco el hombre de Erin.

-Estás bien? –Lo miro con preocupación.

Unos pequeños pasos se escucharon por las escaleras.

-Mamá… Papá… pasa algo? –Pregunto Haruka desde la escalera –Papi está bien?

-Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?! –A Rivaille le empezó a doler la cabeza. Estaba confundido y el dolor era insoportable.

-Rivaille! –le gritaba Erin asustada al ver como él caía al suelo de rodillas agarrando su cabeza con fuerza.

Sentía como si su cabeza explotara. El dolor se hacía cada vez más fuerte haciendo que cayera desmayado.

.

.

.

-Rivaille! –Gritaba Alex moviendo el cuerpo de éste para que despertara, pero no había señales de él –Vamos despierta!

Despues de pocos minutos después él despertó de golpe totalmente confundido.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte! –Alex le miro con lagrimas en su rostro –Creí que estabas muerto!

Lo ayudo a ponerse de pie ya que él aun estaba algo inmóvil. Ni él sabía qué clase de sueño, pesadilla o ilusión era esa.

-Qué fue lo que paso?

-No lo sé… -se toco la cabeza –Tuve una visión y después me desmaye…

Alex le ayudaba a sentarse en el sofá mientras iba a prepararle un té rápidamente. Rivaille miro aquel anillo de bodas que tenía en su mano. Nunca se lo había quitado para nada después del día de su boda con Erin… Aquellos recuerdos le dolieron más, así que decidió no volver a pensar en eso.

Alex llego con el té y Rivaille lo recibió rápidamente tomando un sorbo para calmar sus pensamientos.

-Disculpame, pero tengo que irme. Regresare en la tarde –Dijo Rivaille dejando la taza en una mesita frente él.

-Está bien, que te vaya bien.

.

.

.

Rivaille llego y se dirigió a la oficina de Erwin. Dentro de ésta se encontraban Erwin, Armin y Ackerman.

-Llegas tarde –lo regaño Erwin.

-Tuve un pequeño problema.

-Un problema? –Pregunto Ackerman.

-Si. Erwin ya di lo que tienes que decir porque ya me quiero ir de aquí, me duele la cabeza.

Erwin asintió y comenzó a hablar.

-Nos reunimos aquí para hablar de esta "expedición" falsa. Nuestro objetivo ahora es capturar a la titan blanca.

-Blanca? Eso tiene sentido… -Dijo Ackerman y Erwin lo callo.

-Continuo. Ya que la legión de reconocimiento se quedo con muy pocos hombres, reclutare a nuevos soldados que deben estar entrenando en estos precisos momentos.

-Es muy pronto para eso… -Dijo Armin.

-Eres un demente. Aun son unos mocosos que apenas están aprendiendo el "arte" del 3DMG, y tu planeas sacar fuera de los muros solo para que mueran por los titanes? –Replico Rivaille. –Tan solo los llevaras a morir…

-No tenemos otra opción. Aparte de que ustedes y otros más elegirán un escuadrón. Se encargaran de elegir a cinco nuevos reclutas.

-Algo más? –Pregunto Rivaille fastidiado.

-Ackerman, ya aceptaste lo que Haruka hará en la misión? –Él asintió –Bien, entonces es hora de organizar está "expedición" –Erwin agarro las hojas que estaban esparcidas por el escritorio. –Armin ha reunido poca información de Loowell.

-Qué clase de información?

-Un poco de su vida pasada –Respondió Armin.

En las hojas venía lo siguiente:

"Olivia Loowell.

Aspecto: Cabello negro, ojos de un color rojo y piel pálida…

Altura: 1.73

Casada con Berthold Fubar…

Se dice que vivía en un pequeño pueblo alejado de las ciudades. Sus padres eran científicos y fueron asesinados, la causa es desconocida. Después ella entro a la legión de reconocimiento. Años después dejo la legión por su embarazo. Perdió a su hijo a poco tiempo de dar a luz, la causa es desconocida… "

-Eso es todo? –Pregunto Ackerman viendo las fotos que venían detrás de la hoja.

-Si, es poco, lo sé –Respondió Armin –Es lo único que consegui, el tiempo no me dejo descubrir más.

-Tiempo? –Rivaille solo las hojeo y las dejo en el escritorio -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para conseguir esta información?

-No preguntes…

-Ajá… Puedo irme ya? Me duele la maldita cabeza –Dijo Rivaille masajeando su cabeza

-Te dije que les llame para preparar todo. Planos, rutas, señales, formación entre otras cosas. No creas que es tan fácil Rivaille. –Dijo Erwin

-Te dije que me duele la cabeza, acaso no escuchaste? –frunció el ceño.

-Ve a la enfermería para que te den algo para el dolor.

Rivaille no espero respuesta y se fue.

-Entre más viejo más amargado… -susurro.

-Te escuche.

"_Jodido Erwin que hace que desperdicie mi valioso tiempo en esto"…_

.

Rivaille regreso con un té que supuestamente le calmaría el dolor por un rato. Todo era silencio en esa habitación…

"_Estupido Erwin" _gruño entre dientes, sin duda ese día y los siguientes serian los más aburridos de su vida.

_._

Duraron hasta la tarde, aunque solo hayan terminado una pequeñísima parte del trabajo estaban exhaustos. Rivaille llego a su casa e inmediatamente se tiro en la cama y durmió al instante. Su cabeza aun le dolía.

.

Rivaille dormía tranquilamente, el dolor de cabeza ya había disminuido. Sintió como una mano acariciaba su brazo pero no le dio importancia. Despues sintió las caricias en su rostro. "_Debo estar loco"_ pensó. Esa misma mano fue bajando hasta su pecho.

-Pero qué demonios?!

Dio un salto. Eso no era normal! Giro la cabeza para ver quién demonios hacia eso. Era…

-Erin?! –Dio otro salto. Ella sonrió –Qué haces aquí? –_"Oh no otra vez…"_

-Huh? Tu qué crees que hago? –Se vio confundida con solo ver el rostro de él perturbado. ¿Acaso lo asusto? –Rivaille, quiero hacerlo…

Se sobresalto más.

-_"Hacerlo"…?_

-S-si… -Se sonrojo. –Por favor…. Si? –acaricio su rostro –Solo por esta vez…

Erin lo tumbo a la cama y empezó a besar el cuello de éste mientras desabrochaba su camisa. De alguna forma Rivaille empezó a excitarse. No importaba si fuese un ilusión, un sueño o lo que sea que fuera, él lo sentía real hasta el punto de excitarse completamente.

Cambiaron de posición, ahora Rivaille arriba de ella. Beso su cuello dejando unas pequeñas marcas. Sus manos bajaron y con un hábil movimiento desprendió el vestido corto de la castaña, admirando su cuerpo semi-desnudo. Erin se sonrojo más cuando Rivaille le quito el sosten y le sonrio. Oh, ahí estaba esa sonrisa tan pervertida que tanto le gustaba.

-Ngh… Rivaille –Ahogo un gemido cuando el pelinegro empezó a lamer y morder uno de sus pechos mientras que con una mano acariciaba el otro.

Le excitaba escucharla gemir… realmente era un pervertido. Bajo la otra bano hacia la ropa interior de la castaña bajándolo.

-Ngh! –callaba sus gemidos al sentir la mano del pelinegro acariciar su entrada.

Rivaille sintió unos pequeños golpes en su espalda y que alguien le gritaba que se detuviera, pero solo lo ignoro. Comenzo a quitarse el pantalón.

-_**Rivaille por favor detente! –**_se escucho otro grito atrayendo su atención. –_**Por favor… no lo hagas…**_

"_Oh, mierda…"_ Rivaille reacciono finalmente captando la escena bien. La chica no era Erin… era Alex quien lloraba. Genial, ahora lo tomaran por un violador.

-Yo… lo lamento, no quise… -la cubrió con una sabana y la ayudo a levantarse –Perdóname, realmente no quise…

Su cabeza empezó a dolerle de nuevo, pero ahora el dolor era ahora más fuerte que la anterior vez. El dolor se hizo completamente insoportable hasta que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo desmayado….

.

.

.

.

-Qué? Rivaille no vino otra vez? –Pregunto Erwin molesto –Es la segunda vez que falta!

-Si ha faltado dos días debe ser algo grave… -Dijo Armin sin quitar la vista de su trabajo.

-O tal vez nos dejo todo su trabajo a nosotros –ahora hablo Ackerman.

-Es lo más probable.

-Y si le paso algo?

-Tranquilo Armin, hoy ire a ver qué le sucede a ese enano gruñon. –Dijo Ackerman dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

.

.

.

Alex cambiaba el trapo de la cabeza de Rivaille por uno nuevo. Su dolor de cabeza y fiebre no bajaban y eso le preocupaba. Rivaille sentía incomodo al ser cuidado por una mujer, y más si era alguien que apenas conoció hace poco tiempo.

-Sigo sin entender cómo te enfermaste tan de repente. –Rompió el silencio Alex –Apresúrate en curarte, si no se preocuparan por ti en el trabajo…

-Tsk, no quiero volver al trabajo…

-…Pareces un niño.

Sonó la puerta de la casa.

-Huh? Quién sera?

-Tengo la idea pero preferiría no haberlo pensado –se enrollo en la sabana.

.

Alex bajo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Cuando la abrió se encontró con un hombre algo alto (al menos para ella) de cabellos negros y poco largos, tenía a una niña sujeta de la mano que parecía que fuera su hija. Se miraron por varios segundos hasta que el hombre hablo.

-Disculpe… Aquí no vive Rivaille?

-Levi Rivaille?

-Si, él.

-Ah,claro. Viene a visitarlo?

-Emmmmh…. Si. –Respondió.

-Pase por favor. –Alex los invito a pasar –Él se encuentras en su habitación, la segunda puerta al subir las escaleras.

-Ahmm… gracias, supongo. –Él hombre paso.

.

-Rivaille, alguien vino a visitarle –Alex abrió la puerta de su habitación. Él los miro desde la cama.

-Ah, son ustedes.

-Vaya, te ves mal. –Dijo el hombre.

-Tu igual. Te dije que te cortaras ese cabello, así no conseguirás una novia.

-A si? Pues quién crees que consiguió una cita con la chica del café?

-Ha? Enserio? Aun así córtalo.

-Rivaille –hablo Alex –Preparare la cena. –se retiro de ahí.

-Quién es ella?

-Alexa Tomoru. La conoci cuando fui camino a casa después de llevarte a conocer chicas. La había confundido y la golpee por accidente –_Ajá –_ Me había dicho que recién había llegado y no tenía un lugar para quedarse. La deje que estuviera aquí mientras buscaba lugar pero no encontró.

-Y…?

-Bueno, le di trabajo por así decirlo. Ya que Haruka estará ahora viviendo conmigo ya sabes que tengo que ir a trabajar al igual que tu. Por lo tanto ella puede cuidarla un rato.

-Me tendrá que dar una buena razón para dejarla con ella.

-Tranquilo, puedes confiar en ella.

-Creo que estaré bien –Dijo la niña –Algo me dice que estaré bien con ella.

-Vez Ackerman? Recuerda que dijiste no volver a dudar de la opinión de Haruka –le dijo.

-Bueno…

.

-Levi, ya está la cena –le hablo Alex desde la puerta –Te llevo la comida a la cama o vienes a la mesa?

-Puedo ir a la mesa solo.

-Estás seguro?

-Estar enfermo no significa "no poder hacer nada".

.

-Alex. –Hablo Rivaille –Te presento a Ackerman, hermano de mi esposa.

-Encantada.

-Y ella es Haruka –señalo a la niña pelinegra –Mi hija.

-Huh? Ella es tu hija? –la miro –Es muy linda!

-G-gracias… -la niña se sonrojo –Mi papá dice que mi belleza la saque de mi madre. –Sonrió.

-Y tiene toda la razón –Dijo Ackerman mirando aquella pulsera roja (anteriormente una bufanda) que siempre llevaba en su muñeca.

-Cambiando de tema –interrumpió Rivaille –Haruka, ya tienes todo preparado para vivir conmigo?

-Sip –la niña sonrió.

-Ok, entonces mañana te recogeré. Estate lista.

La niña asintió.

.

. La mañana siguiente.

.

-Vaya te has recuperado! –Dijo Alex checando su temperatura con la palma de su mano.

-Si, ahora iré al cuartel solo para que me sermoneen. –Dijo Rivaille mientras se ponía las botas –Tsk, esto será muy aburrido.

-Se positivo. Recuerda, si te siente mal regresa a casa.

-Aja. –Gruño un poco al no poder acomodar ese pañuelo que siempre traía al cuello –Tsk, maldita porquería.

Alex se acerco a él.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-No tienes porque hacerlo. Yo puedo solo.

-Yo igual.

Alex lo ignoro y le ayudo a acomodar el pañuelo por el cuello. Oh, Rivaille se sintió ridiculizado.

-Ya está listo –se alejo de él –De nada. –se dirigió a la salida a pasos rapidos.

-Espera. –La detuvo del brazo –Me gustaría saber el por qué últimamente me evitas. –Dijo seriamente –Hice algo malo acaso?

Ella se sorprendió. Acaso olvido que le hizo hace pocos días?

-No lo recuerdas?

-Recordar qué? –La miro confundido.

Alex suspiro.

-Entonces lo olvidaste. Bien, creo que te refrescare la memoria. –Tomo una bocada de aire –Hace un par de días, antes de que enfermaras, tu…

-Yo qué?

-…

-Habla de una vez.

-Tu intentaste abusar de mi.

-Qué? Debes estar alucinando. Yo nunca haría algo cómo eso.

-Entonces cómo explicas esto? –Alex desabrocho un poco su camisa y dejo ver las marcas que él le había hecho esa noche.

-Tsk, seguramente fue alguien más, yo no…-

-Tú lo hiciste Rivaille.

Oh, ahora lo recuerda bien. Él había estado durmiendo cuando sintió unas manos acariciando su cuerpo y vio a Erin. Pero no lo era, solo era Alex _quien lo sacudía para despertarlo para la cena_. Cuando se descontrolo y la beso sin compasión, Erin gemia de placer,_ Alex lloraba y le gritaba que se detuviera_. Erin arañaba con sus uñas el cuerpo de Rivaille por placer, _Alex lo golpeaba para que lo dejase._ Ah, se sentía como un violador.

-Oh… lo siento. –se disculpo. ¿Desde cuándo él pedía disculpas? –La verdad no sé que me sucedió en ese entonces, fue algo muy confuso…

-Tranquilo, no debes disculparte. Aun así debo admitir que lo disfru –Se tapo la boca sin terminar la oración.

-Tu qué? –Rivaille la escucho perfectamente.

Alex se sonrojo viendo cómo él se acercaba a ella lentamente.

-Tu lo disfrutaste, dijiste? –La acorralo contra la pared con esa mirada que hacia enloquecer a muchas mujeres. –Oh, no creía que fueras ese tipo de persona.

-N-no fue eso lo que dije! –estaba roja como un tomate.

-Te escuche perfectamente. –se pego a ella –Entonces no te importaría que haga esto? –empezó a besar su cuello.

-Ngh! –Rivaille sonrió al notar la reacción de Alex

Hizo una línea de besos desde su cuello al pecho.

-Oh? Por qué no me pides que me detenga? –La miro con una sonrisa provocadora en sus labios –No dirás nada?

Rivaille desabrocho la camisa de Alex y hizo lo mismo; otra línea de besos desde su pecho a su vientre. Ella solo se quedo quieta.

-No te moverás?

-Llegarás tarde al trabajo. –Al fin hablo.

-A Erwin seguro no le molestara que llegue tarde unos cuantos minutos… o tal vez unas horas. –Hizo estremecer el cuerpo de ésta.

Rivaille llevo a Alex a la cama y la recostó, él arriba de ella. Desabrocho el sostén de la chica y relamió sus labios para después besarlos y acariciarlos.

-Nghh! –Alex contenía los gemidos y agarraba la almohada con fuerza… ya estaba excitada.

Para Rivaille esa escena era exquisita. Sin duda la haría sentir mejor. Se quito el uniforme quedando con tal solo los pantalones desabrochados. Bajo también el pantalón de Alex llevando consigo su ropa interior.

-N-No me veas así…! –le grito Alex al ver esa expresión pervertida del pelinegro al verla desnuda.

Rivaille acarició aquella parte de la chica…

-Ah, estás mojada. Si que eres una pervertida. –le sonrió provocadoramente.

-Callate… Ngh!

Rivaille empezó a "prepararla" para lo que seguía a continuación. Metió un dedo en su entrada y hizo pequeños círculos en el. El segundo dedo entro y hizo lo mismo.

-Nghhhh! –Alex agarraba la almohada con fuerza. Ya quería tenerlo dentro suyo maldita sea!

Él se quito los pantalones y su ropa interior dejando ver su miembro ya erecto. _"Oh dios santo"_ pensó Alex. El tercer dedo no tardo en entrar. _"Oh vamos, ya hazlo!" _gritaba en su mente. Rivaille quito sus dedos y se posiciono para entrar en forma correcta.

-Lista?

-…Creo… -se preparo para agarrar la almohada de nuevo y intentar no gemir. No quería gemir frente a él…

El entro finalmente en ella, despacio para no lastimarla tan rápido. _No fue tan doloroso como pensab-_

-Ahh! –Ahí iba el gemino al sentir como entraba de una entoscada para llegar profundo –Ahh! –Ahí estaba el segundo gemido.

-Vamos, puedes gemir todo lo que quieras, nadie te escuchara… -Dijo Rivaille con una voz erótica.

Empezó a hacer las embestidas.

-Ah! N-no! Ngh! –Agarraba la almohada con fuerza ya que no tenía nada más para sujetarse.

Rivaille lo noto.

Se acerco a ella pegándose a su cuerpo apoyando sus antebrazos en la cama para no aplastarla con su peso.

-Puedes sujetarte de mi.

Inmediatamente Alex dejo la almohada y se "abrazo" de él.

Empezó a lamer y besar los pechos de ella, quería escucharla gemir aun más. Rivaille amaba ser sucio en el sexo…

-Ahh! –Alex arañaba la espalda de su amante, no lo soportaba más.

Las embestidas de Rivaille se volvieron rápidas y aunque eso le cansaba, lo disfrutaba al máximo. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no lo hacía…

-Vamos gime. –Le decía Rivaille a Alex en su oído de manera erótica aunque agitada. No recibió respuesta.

Alex ya no gemía ni se movía, se contenía mordiendo su labio y arañando la espalda de éste, dejándole todo el trabajo a él. Se levanto un poco y la tomo de las caderas empezando a moverla conforme las embestidas.

-Agh… -Incluso él se cansaba de moverse, lo único que quería era escucharla gemir para terminar.

-Ngh! –Ella no quería gemir, aunque ya iba a llegar al extasis.

Rivaille beso su cuello dejando marcas en él.

-No parare hasta que lo hagas. –Le susurro.

Se negaba, simplemente no quería hacerlo… hasta que llego a su límite.

-Ahh! Rivaille! –Gimió finalmente con un poco de fuerza.

Al instante Rivaille se corrió en ella.

-R-Rivaille… ah… -rasguño un poco su espalda al sentir ese líquido caliente dentro de ella.

Él, cansado, retiró su miembro y se acostó a su lado.

-Estás bien? –Le pregunto con voz agitada.

-Me siento bien… pero no lo sé más tarde… -Respondió igual agitada.

Sin saber por qué razón, Rivaille la beso tiernamente en los labios.

-Ire a bañarme de nuevo –se levanto y se dirigió al baño –Erwin me matara por llegar tarde. –Recogió su ropa regada en el suelo y se detuvo en la puerta del baño. –Pero sabes? Creo que valió la pena.

Alex se quedo pensando en ese beso que le había dado hace pocos segundos.

¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de Rivaille?

.

.

.

**Continuara.**

**.**

***Avances del próximo episodio***

**Es hora de elegir a cinco nuevos reclutas para su escuadrón. Es hora de capturar a la Titan blanca. Un problema surgió. Haruka tiene un mal presentimiento a esa expedición…**

**Próximo episodio: El juego comienza…**

**.**

Michie: Y bien ahí está mi lemmon fail xD estuve seca de ideas :c lo lamento. Waa está a 2 grados aquí en donde vivo, por lo tanto hace mucho frío xD alguien quiere un abrazo c:? Oh! Alguien tiene una petición del fanfic? Por ejemplo: el otro día alguien dijo que le gustaría ver más escenas de Haruka x Ravioli y eso fue lo que hice xD (Episodio 8) el Armin x Terra (aparte de que una amiga me dio la idea, la verdad ni tenia pensado en hacerles un especial) Ese especial sera después del episodio 9…

Sé que a algunos no les gusto lo de "Rivaille x Alexa" pero bueno… El Ravioli andaba rápido y furioso xD okya. ._. Este lunes saldrá el OVA de Shingeki no Kyojin! Y también el final de Diabolik Lovers! *-* Bueno ya:3

Si quieren que haga algo al fanfic háganlo saber diciendo qué les gustaría que pusiera y posiblemente lo ponga :) Y no, no le quitare el Rivaille x Alex xD

Oh! Y estoy escribiendo otro Fanfic de Snk pero ahora es Rivaille x OC xD Y "AU" . Me base en dos doramas que vi llamados: "You are beatiful" y "Boys over flowers" xD si, yo de nuevo con mis combinaciones raras xD En fin, trata de que La OC entra a un instituto de gente rica y prestigiosa por una beca y ahí hace unos cuantos amigos: mikasa, armin, hanji y ellos. Después conoce a Rivaille y le parece un cretino y todo lo demás… con el tiempo lo va conociendo poco a poco hasta que se enamora de él, causando un gran problema con Petra, la prometida (por obra de sus padres) de Rivaille… Próximamente (?)

Y bueno eso es todo, nos leemos después, bye bye :3


	6. Capitulo 6- La captura

**Capitulo 6.- **_**La captura**_

.

-Sigo pensando que es muy rápido para esto, Erwin. –Dijo Armin

-La decisión ya fue tomada –Dejo unos papeles sobre el escritorio –Estos son los voluntarios para entrar a la legión, cada papel viene con algo de información sobre ellos.

Cada quien tomo uno.

-En cada papel viene algunas observaciones hechas en los entrenamientos. Ustedes tres verán todos los candidatos y formaran sus escuadrones. Elijan solo cinco personas.

-Eso es todo? –Pregunto Rivaille fastidiado.

-Por ahora si.

-Entonces me voy.

-Rivaille –Erwin lo detuvo – Hagan esto para hoy, entre más rápido mejor.

-Hah? Quieres que pase toda la tarde aquí a elegir a mi escuadrón?

-No exageres, solo tardara un poco.

-No me agradas Smith.

.

.

.

-Ya vieron a todos? –Pregunto Armin quien ya había terminado de ver a todos los nuevos reclutas.

Rivaille y Ackerman asintieron.

-Y ya están seguros de a quienes elegir?

-Si –Respondió Rivaille.

-Sigo dudando un poco, mientras di a quienes elegiste Armin.

-Bien, he elegido a: _Scott Rogers, Axel Anderson, Judith Stewart, Karen Malik y a Cameron Brunet –_Dejo las hojas en el escritorio.

-Y tu Rivaille?

Él hojeo un par de veces sus hojas y después las puso sobre el escritorio.

-He elegido a:_Gray Parker, Louis Weiss, Lysandro Mikesmall, Carter Baker y a Rose Heinsworth._

-Ya has elegido, Ackerman?

-Si.

-Bien, di a quien elegiste, ya me quiero ir –Hablo Rivaille con tono de fastidio.

-Elegí a:_James Foster, Keith Knight, Kevin Cooper, Logan Warner y a Taylor Walker._

-Huh? Creí que elegirías a Hannah para tu escuadrón

-No realmente…

Todos suspiraron.

-Entonces la decisión está hecha –Dijo Armin para finalizar la reunión.

.

.

.

Finalmente terminaron de elegir a sus escuadrones. Rivaille acompaño a Ackerman a ir con Elizabeth ya que estaba nervioso…

-Gracias por acompañarme…

-Ajá –Dijo sin quitar la vista del camino –No entiendo por qué estas nervioso.

Ackerman suspiro.

-Demasiadas cosas en que pensar.

Llegaron a aquella dirección, tocaron la puerta y esperaron, hasta que un hombre de cabellos cafes, ojos violetas y de la misma estatura de Ackerman les abrió la puerta.

-Qué quieren? –Pregunto aquel hombre.

-… -Ackerman solo lo miro –Vengo por Elizabeth, se encuentra aquí?

-Para qué la quieres?

-Tsk, eso no te interesa, tan solo háblale –Ahora Rivaille hablo por Ackerman.

-Hah? Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así, enano? –El ojivioleta le frunció el ceño.

-Oh? De verdad quieres saber, mocoso? –Rivaille le frunció el ceño apretando sus puños.

-Kevin, qué es lo que pasa? –Ahora se escucho una voz femenina detrás de él.

-Dímelo tu, ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?

Se acerco un poco y reconoció sus rostros.

-Oh! Ackerman! –Elizabeth lo abrazo –Creí que no ibas a venir!

-Tenia trabajo, ahí la razón –Respondió su abrazo.

-Hey hey hey! –Grito el otro hombre –Quién es y por qué lo abrazas?

Liz se separo de Ackerman y lo presento.

-Kevin, él es Mikaso Ackerman –Señalo al pelinegro –Y Ackerman, él es Kevin Cooper, mi hermano mayor.

Ackerman se sobresalto.

-Kevin Cooper?!

-Si. –Respondió el castaño –Algún problema?

-N-No… nada. Un gusto.

Rivaille rio.

-Esto será interesante.

"_Entonces él es quien entrara a mi escuadrón…"_ pensó Ackerman.

-Liz, Ackerman es u novio? –Miro a Ackerman fríamente.

-N-no realmente… solo somos amigos…

-Bien, y ese quién es? –señalo a Rivaille.

-"Ese"? –Él apretó más los puños.

-No lo conoces? Él es Levi Rivaille, creí que lo conocías ya que entrarás a la legión.

-No he escuchado ese nombre, o al menos no lo recuerdo.

-Como sea, ni que me importara –Rivaille desvio la mirada –Ackerman, me iré. Nos vemos después.

.

Rivaille fue directo a su casa donde Haruka y Alex lo esperaban. Si, ya había pasado una semana desde que Haruka empezó a vivir a donde pertenecía, con su padre.

Cuando llego a su casa encontró una escena algo "linda" para el. Alex peinaba a Haruka con mucha delicadeza y ternura mientras ella se miraba al espejo y sonreía.

-Estoy en casa –Hablo Levi.

-Bienvenido a casa papi! –Dijo Haru desde su asiento.

-Bienvenido… -Dijo Alex sin quitar la vista de aquel peinado, sería un lastima arruinarlo –Te esperábamos para comer, tan solo espera a que termine aquí.

-Entonces preparare la mesa –Dejo su saco doblado perfectamente en el sillón, dirigiéndose al comedor.

.

.

.

-Papi! –Hablo Haru emocionada.

-Qué pasa?

-Puedo pedirte algo?

-Depende a qué te refieras.

-No es mucho aun así!

-Entonces qué es lo que quieres? –Pregunto Rivaille

-Quiero un gatito! –Respondió Haruka aun emocionada con un brillo en sus ojos.

-… -No respondió.

-O tal vez un perrito!

-…

-Siii?

-Y por qué quieres tal cosa?

-Bueno… me gustaría tener una mascota.

-Sabes? Cuidar a una mascota no es tan fácil como parece, tienes que estar vigilándolos, hay que alimentarlos, bañarlos, entre otras cosas.

-… Eso es un "no"? –Bajo la mirada.

-Lo pensare, pero no te ilusiones.

Ella asintió.

-Aunque… Haru, ya te había dicho sobre que te llevare conmigo a la siguiente expedición de la legión,no?

-Si…

-Bien, te dire algo. Si no te aburres, quejas, o cosas asi, posiblemente te lo regale.

-Enserio?! –Él asintió –Esta bien! Hare lo que pidas, no sera difícil! –Fue a su habitación dejando a Alex y Rivaille solos.

-Rivaille… de verdad piensas llevarla fuera de las murallas? –Pregunto Alex preocupada.

-No fue mi decisión.

-Y entonces de quién fue?

-Erwin.

-Pero él no tiene el derecho de Haru!

-Alex, manten la calma. –le dijo tomando un poco de su jugo de naranja –No te he dicho que Haru tiene el poder de convertirse en titan?

-Q-Qué?!

-La legión y yo hemos ocultado eso desde el descubrimiento, ya que si se llegase a enterar la Policia Militar o cualquier otra persona, el secreto que hemos estado ocultando se esparcirá y me quitaran a Haruka, ya sea para experimentarla, encerrarla en un calabozo o matarla.

-Matarla?!

-Tu no sabes cómo son todos, verdad? La verán como una amenaza, harán lo que es mejor para ellos, incluso llevar la vida de una niña inocente que no tuvo la culpa de heredar ese poder.

-…

-"Haruka algún día le podrá ayudar a la humanidad, pero cuando ese día llegue, justo cuando todos se enteren, te la quitaran para siempre" … esas fueron las palabras de Erwin.

-… Yo no tenia idea…

-Ahora lo sabes –tomo de su jugo –La protegeré, no dejare que la aparten de mi lado…

.

.

.

A la semana siguiente conocieron a los reclutas, se presentaron y les dijeron en qué escuadrón entrarían, también dándoles sus nuevos uniformes.

-Ahora se les informara a que escuadrón iran –Empezo a hablar Erwin –Jessica Vortex, Jordan Jones, Daniel Horan, Andrew Plosky y Nick Hughes, Ustedes irán al escuadrón de Jean Kirschtein.

"Hannah Lerman, Adam Thompson, Abel Hall, Austin Evans y Dennis Watson, ustedes irán al escuadrón de Berthold Fubar"

"Scott Rogers, Axel Anderson, Karen Malik, Cameron Brunet y Judith Stewart, ustedes formaran parte del escuadrón de Armin Arlert."

"James Foster, Keith Knight, Kevin Cooper, Logan Warner y Taylor Walker, ustedes formaran parte del escuadrón de Mikaso Ackerman"

Kevin reconoció a Ackerman, él era ya el novio de su hermana, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual se sorprendió la primera vez al escuchar su nombre.

"Gray Parker, Louis Weiss, Lysandro Mikesmall, Carter Baker, Rose Heinsworth, ustedes formaran parte del escuadrón de Levi Rivaille."

Rivaille dio un paso al frente par aver a su Nuevo escuadrón, miro bien a las cinco personas que estaban frente a él. Cualquier otra personas temeria a esa mirada siempre fría, pero ellos simplemente lo miraban normal. Sin duda Rivaille había elegido bien a su escuadrón.

.

Y bien, ahora era turno de ellos para entrenar y organizarse bien en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Fueron ya casi 4 meses para prepararlos a lo que venia. Les enseñaron a montar a caballo y a manejarlo a la perfección.

-Mikesmall! Deja de jugar y ponte firme! –Le gritaba Rivaille a Lysandro. Un día de estos lo llegaría matando… -Agh, se parece a Hanji…

A cómo comunicarse entre ellos en la misión.

-Verde para nueva ubicación, rojo para alertar a los demás de que hay titanes cerca, negro para informar que hay un titan anormal, amarillo para informar que se perdió la comunicación. –Repetia Armin a su escuadrón. Se estresaba porque Scott y Axel no se grababan bien los colores de las señales –Oh por favor, no es tan difícil!

Conocer el area y la distancia aproximada de los titanes para cuando aparezcan.

-No veo la importancia de eso… -Dijo James (escuadrón de Ackerman)

-Hay que informar para calcular el tiempo exacto cuando se aproxime a atacar -Respondió Logan.

A ser más hábiles y rápidos al matar.

-Muy bien Gray, sigue asi. –Decia Rivaille –Y Mikesmall! Sigue jugando y le añadiré otras 2 horas a tu castigo!

.

-Cameron, te falta un poco más de habilidad en pasar entre los obstáculos… -Le decía Armin – Esfuérzate un poco más y lo lograras,

.

-Logan, te falta algo de rapidez. –Le dijo Ackerman

-Lo mío no es tanto de matar, señor. Soy más ingenio que asesino.

-Ah, y si un compañero tuyo está a punto de ser comido por un titan tienes que ser rápido en matarlo para poder salvarlo. Anda, entrena más.

-… Si.

.

Y les enseñaron otras pequeñas cosas. Fue un entrenamiento duro y rápido, pero valio la pena.

.

.

.

Este día, al fin saldrían a esa "expedición" con los nuevos reclutas. A lo lejos Berthold se despedia de Liv, Erwin los miraba a una distancia algo lejos.

Armin se despedía de Terra.

- No te preocupes, si? –la beso tiernamente.

-Solo si prometes regresar con vida… -Terra lo abrazo y beso su mejilla.

-Volvere, lo prometo –Armin le sonrió –Nunca te dejare sola, ni a ti ni a mi hijo –se hinco un poco y beso aquel ya gran vientre de su esposa

-Eso espero…

Ackerman hablaba con Elizabeth y Kevin, ella se veía preocupada de que algo les sucediera, pero con las palabras de ellos logro tranquilizarse un poco.

Haruka venia junto Rivaille. Al principio se supone que iria con Armin pero al final termino diciendo que no y mejor se fue con ella en el mismo caballo.

Alex buscaba a Rivaille entre el público, hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

-Creí que no ibas a venir –Hablo Rivaille al verla.

-Por supuesto que iba a venir! –Tomo una bocada de aire, había corrido mucho para encontrarlos –Protege bien a Haru, no dejes que le hagan daño.

-Todo estará bien.

-Y por favor… Regresa…

-Lo hare. –Desvió la mirada –Te veo en la cena.

-…Te veo en la cena. –se alejo un poco de ahí.

.

-Estén preparados! –Grito Erwin mientras la puerta de la muralla se abria frente a ellos.

Alex le dedico una sonrisa a Rivaille antes de que la puerta se abriera completamente. Él solo le regreso la sonrisa.

-Avancen! –Erwin dio la orden y los demás avanzaron tras él.

-Por favor… No mueras… -se alejo de ahí.

Las personas que estaban presentes a los alrededores se fueron al ver que la Legión avanzaba, dejando solo a algunas personas presentes, a Terra y Liv entre ellos.

Liv se acerco a Terra.

-Hmmm… Disculpa…

-Huh? Pasa algo? –pregunto Terra.

-Tu eres la esposa de Armin Arlert, cierto? –Ella asintió –Y por lo que veo tu esperas un hijo suyo, no?

-Si, por qué la pregunta?

-No, por nada. –La pelinegra se acerco a ella y acarició su vientre un poco antes de alejarse –Vaya… Felicidades! –Grito con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que le hizo estremecer.

Terra vio como Liv se alejaba, parecía estar riendo por dentro. Hasta que sintió un pequeño dolor en el vientre, el bebé pateaba.

-Ngh… qué pasa? –Acaricio su vientre hasta que su bebé se calmara –Hora de ir a casa…

.

.

.

Hace dos horas la Legión de Reconocimiento había salido a una expedición fuera de los muros para capturar a la titan blanca.

Todos los escuadrones se separaron por varias direcciones, menos el de Rivaille que se quedo junto con Erwin por si algo sucedia (Erwin tiene un plan entre manos).

-Planeas capturar a esa titan con lo mismo que capturaste a Annie?

-Si, pero ahora tenemos todo preparado. No puede fallar ahora.

Una señal roja de que titanes habían aparecido se mostro en el cielo.

-Comandante, vienen titanes por la izquierda. –Hablo Gray (escuadron de Rivaille).

-Rose, lanza la señal. –Ordeno Rivaille y la rubia lanzo otra señal para informar a las otras formaciones. –Ya no debe de tardar en salir esa perra.

-Oh… Esto es muy emocionante! –Dijo Lysandro con una gran sonrisa.

-Me gustaría saber qué piensas cuando termine la misión. –Dijo Rivaille –O bueno, si es que llegas a sobrevivir para ese entonces.

-Necesita más que eso para lograr asustarme, señor. –Le dijo el pelinegro aun sonriendo.

-Tienes mucha energía dentro de ti –Dijo Hanji –Me agrada.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso de usted.

-Agh, ustedes dos parecen hermanos. –Se quejo Rivaille.

-Esten listos, ya casi llegamos –Dijo Erwin refiriéndose al mismo bosque donde capturaron por primera vwz a la titan hembra.

-Louis, lanza la señal de cambio de dirección. –Ordeno Rivaille.

Éste asintió y lanzo la señal de color verde para señalar a donde seria la nueva dirección, mientras los demás equipos la recibían y lanzaban la bengala del mismo color.

-Erwin, aquí nos separamos. –Dijo Hanji dirigiéndose a otra dirección junto su escuadrón–Nos vemos más tarde.

Entraron a aquel bosque donde todo comenzaría…

-Haruka, no te asustes. –Le dijo Rivaille al ver como la niña temblaba.

Ella asintió, pero no estaba asustada ni nerviosa, tan solo tenía un mal presentimiento cuando entraron a aquel bosque lleno de gigantescos arboles.

.

El escuadrón de Ackerman estaba junto al de Berthold, quienes se dirigían ya al bosque.

-Vaya, que rápido llegaron, no crees Berthold? –Pregunto Ackerman.

-Demasiado –Respondió –Crees que logremos capturarla?

-Claro, nada puede salir mal ahora que estamos preparados.

Cuando el escuadrón de Ackerman y Berthold llegaron se encontraron con el escuadrón de Armin y Jean.

-Y los demás?

-Vienen en camino –Respondió Jean –Qué otras órdenes dio Erwin?

-Nos quería a Armin y a mí cuando llegaramos –Respondió Ackerman –Mientras ustedes cuidan por si algún titan normal aparece. No queremos que la titan blanca haga lo mismo que Annie.

-Ah, como sea…

.

Ackerman y Armin fueron en busca a Erwin junto a su escuadrón.

-Qué es exactamente lo que planea el comandante Erwin? –Pregunto Logan (escuadrón de Ackerman).

-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

-Espero que no sea nada malo… -Dijo Karen (escuadrón de Armin).

-Solo estén alertas por si hay actividad extraña. Tranquila, todo estará bien.

.

.

.

Junto con Erwin, Rivaille y otros líderes de escuadrones estaban preparando las trampas para la titan.

-Ya casi está listo comandante Smith –Dijo Leon.

Poco después llegaron Ackerman y Armin.

-Llegan tarde. –Los regaño Erwin.

-Lo sentimos.

-Da igual. No vieron ninguna actividad extraña mientras venían en camino?

-No –Respondió Armin –No ha pasado nada, hasta el momento todo esta tranquilo y eso es lo que me preocupa.

-En dónde está Haruka? –Pregunto Ackerman viendo a su alrededor.

-Esta con Rivaille –Erwin señalo hacia un gran tronco donde Haruka y Rivaille estaban sentados, ella parecía asustada –Ha estado así desde que entramos al bosque.

Inmediatamente Ackerman fue hacia ellos para ver qué pasaba, mientras Armin hablaba con Erwin.

-Haru, qué pasa? Te sientes mal? –Le pregunto con ternura.

No contesto.

-Le ha dolido la cabeza desde que llegamos –Dijo Rivaille –Dice que no quiere estar aquí por más tiempo.

Ackerman se sentó junto a ella.

-Pasa algo?

-No quiero estar aquí… -Murmuro cerrando sus ojos y tapando sus oídos con fuerza, como si estuviese loca o algo parecido.

-Por qué?

Justo en ese instante, Haruka abrió los ojos de golpe bajando sus manos y mirando a Ackerman con una mirada perturbada.

-Ella… está aquí… -Dijo finalmente.

-Quién? –Pregunto Rivaille confundido.

Haruka desvio la mirada hacia un par de arboles cubriendo cierta area y señalo a ese lugar repleto de árboles y arbustos gigantescos.

-Ahí… -Ackerman y Rivaille miraron confundidos hacia ese lugar.

Se escucharon pasos gigantescos que hacían retumbar el piso. Ellos se pusieron de pie rápidamente, era claro lo que seguía a continuación… Todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta, Ackerman cargo a Haruka y usando su equipo de maniobras subió con ella a un árbol alejándose de ahí.

-Cuidado! –Grito Rivaille alertando a los demás.

Fue entonces cuando Erwin y los demás voltearon a ver en esa dirección y vieron como aparecía la titan blanca frente a sus ojos rompiendo los arboles que estaban en su camino, llevando consigo las trampas que ya tenían preparadas.

Por suerte, todos lograron activar sus equipos de maniobras salvándose de una muerte segura.

-Maldita! –Grito Rivaille.

Detrás de ella venían varios soldados preparados para atacarla. Inmediatamente fueron contra ella, aunque era imposible con esa habilidad suya. A ella no le importo sacar las cuchillas de sus brazos y cortar los cables del equipo de maniobras de los soldados que cayeron bruscamente al suelo.

Ahora fue hacia Ackerman y Haruka, quienes ya se había alejado de ese lugar.

_Solo esperar que el plan de Erwin no fallara._

-A dónde va?! –Grito Rivaille

-Al verdadero plan. –Respondió Erwin.

-Qué?!

-Fue hecho en los dos días que te ausentaste por estar enfermo. Olvidamos comentártelo. –Dijo Armin –Estás trampas solo fueron una distracción.

-Que? –volvió a preguntar.

-Te lo contaremos luego. Ahora solo esperamos a que el plan funcione.

-Tsk, los matare si algo le sucede a mi hija, escucharon par de idiotas?!

-Tranquilo. Ackerman la protegerá no importa qué –Dijo Erwin –Él nunca dejaría que algo le pasara, incluso si lleva su propia vida.

.

Ackerman se dirigía a donde seria el verdadero plan, donde estaría aun MÁS personas esperando a la titan blanca. Ella los seguía aunque era algo lenta. Haruka solo temblaba y pretendía no verla.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien –Le decía Ackerman, después de todo la titan blanca no era tan rápida como lo era Annie.

La titan ya cansada rompió varias partes de los árboles y lo arrojaba, pero eso no le duro por mucho…

-FUEGO! –Se escucho la voz de Hanji a lo lejos.

Finalmente cayó en la trampa. Tiraron todos los cables posibles en su cuerpo para inmovilizarla antes de que ella lograra tapar su cuello.

-Lo hemos logrado!

Más cables se encajaron en ella.

.

Minutos después llegaron los demás.

.

-Por lo que veo lo lograron –Dijo Erwin mirando a la titan –No ha intentado algo?

-No, se ha quedado así desde la captura –respondió Hanji –Hmpf, y Rivaille? Lo vi hace un momento pero ya no está.

-Está con Haruka y Ackerman.

Hanji miro a sus alrededores hasta al fin encontrar a Rivaille quien abrazaba a su hija.

-Es raro verlo así.

-Se ha vuelto algo sensible ahora que tiene a su hija a su lado. –Dijo Erwin.

-Eso es bueno, no?

Erwin solo la miro.

-… ya veo… -Hanji mejor calló.

-Erwin, cuándo quieres que saquemos a esa persona dentro? –Ackerman se acerco.

-Ahora.

.

La titan había estado quieta desde su captura, pero cuando empezaron a prepararse para sacar a la persona dentro ella empezó a moverse bruscamente intentando zafarse, pero era imposible ya que sus brazos había quedado inmóviles tras haber sido cortado en varias partes.

Erwin había pedido a los nuevos reclutas que retrocedieran por si algo pasaba, tambien de que se pusieran alerta por si titanes normales aparecían. No querían que pasara lo mismo que con Annie.

Gracias a los movimientos que la titan hacia era imposible sacar a la persona dentro sin matarla.

-Hey… -Rivaille se posó en su cabeza –Deja de moverte… así no podre hacer un corte perfecto para sacarte de ahí.

Lo ignoro.

-Hey maldita, deja de moverte. –Pateaba su cabeza.

Mientras tanto, Ackerman cuidaba de Haruka.

-Qué es lo que está haciendo papi ahora? –Pregunto la niña viendo de lejos como Rivaille estaba en la cabeza de la titan.

-…

-Ackerman?

-Eh? Pasa algo?

-… No, nada. –Desvió la mirada.

Ackerman masajeo sus sienes… estaba estresado.

*Con Rivaille*

-Hah? No piensas detenerte? Bien, entonces creo que te sacare así. –Rivaille bajo hacia su nuca preparando sus espadas.

Haruka observaba con atencio a su padre y justo cuando él bajo a la nuca de la titan ella la miro. Esos ojos rojizos penetrantes que hacían a Haruka sentir un dolor punzante en su corazón, hasta el punto de caer desmayada al suelo…

-Tsk, tienes demasiado cabello! –Se quejo Rivaille mientras cortaba grandes cantidades de cabello para despejar su nuca. Tal vez debió hacer hecho eso primero antes de haber subido a ella.

Rivaille noto que había mucho escándalo abajo y quizo saber por qué razón se alborotaban tanto, hasta que vio a Ackerman con Haruka desmayada en sus brazos.

-Pero qué dem…?

La titan aprovecho que Rivaille y los demás estaban distraídos y fue entonces cuando se movió con brusquedad y se zafo de esos cables.

-Rivaille sal de ahí!

-Rapido! No dejen que la titan escape! –Grito Hanji.

-Comandantes Erwin y Zoe! Cuidado! –Grito Logan al ver como la titan pateaba los barriles donde estaban los cables hacia ellos, pero era demasiado tarde. Lograron golpearles la cabeza dejándoles inconscientes, al igual que a otros soldados de la legión. Aquellos barriles no eran tan ligeros y pequeños después de todo…

-Hey Ackeman! Hay que movernos de aquí! –Le grito Kevin.

-Vayan a los arboles! –Ackerman le ordeno a su escuadrón –Kevin, cuida a Haruka hasta que regrese. –Dijo dándole a Haruka en brazos –Cuidala bien, quedas a cargo por ahora.

-Como ordenes! –Asintió y se llevo a Haru lejos de ahí.

-Comandante estamos a sus ordenes! –Dijo Karen a Armin,, pero él estaba en blanco por el momento –Comandante!

El rubio suspiro.

-Tenemos que inmovilizarla! –Dijo finalmente –Rivaille, Ackerman!

-Tsk… esa maldita lo hizo de nuevo…

-No hay tiempo que perder! Ella está escapando!

Armin llevo consigo a Karen, Cameron y Axel. Ackerman llamo a Logan, Carter y Taylor. Rivaille fue solo.

.

No tardaron mucho en alcanzar a la titan ya que no era tan rápido, pero aun así mantenían una distancia para evitar esa habilidad mortal.

-Podemos hacer una distracción y luego atacarla. –Sugirio Logan.

-Y confundirla. –Añadió Karen.

-No crean que solo es de hacerlo a lo idiota –los regaño Rivaille –hay que pensarlo bien antes de actuar.

Pensaron un poco hasta que Armin finalmente hablo.

-De hecho no es mala idea, podemos hacer que la atacaremos directamente en la nuca y luego ir a otra dirección, cuando ella mire adelante la cegamos, que alguien más inmovilice sus brazos y piernas y ya al final sacar a la persona dentro.

-Vaya… Eres impresionante en idear planes a último minuto comandante –Sonrió Karen.

-Carter, Axel, Karen y Taylor, ustedes distráiganla. Logan y Cameron, ustedes ciéguenla. Rivaille y Ackerman, ustedes inmovilícenla, yo la sacare.

-Entonces está decidido.

Todos se miraron unos a otros.

-Ahora, vayan.

Se separaron. Carter, Axel, Karen y Taylor fueron hacia ella como lo planeado. La titan no tardo en darse cuenta y sacar las cuchillas de sus brazos para matarlos, pero ellos ya habían cambiado de dirección para entonces. Ella volvió la vista a en frente, Logan y Cameron ya estaban frente a ella, cegandola completamente al encajarle las espadas en los ojos, alejándose de ahí dándole paso a Ackerman y Rivaille. Ackerman se encargo de inmovilizar sus piernas y Rivaille de inmovilizar sus brazos. Ella ni siquiera pudo defenderse con lo rápidos que ellos eran juntos, al final cayó al suelo dejado su nuca expuesta. Ahora era el turno de Armin. Armin calculo rápidamente y corto con una raya vertical aquella parte, con otra cortada profunda dejo ver el cuerpo de la persona dentro del titan…

-Sacala!

Armin corto más aquel pedazo de carne de la titan, ahora solo queda tirar de ella para sacarla completamente.

-Ngh… Quema… -se quejo Armin por la temperatura del titan. –Sal de ahí ya… Liv Loowell!

Fue entonces cuando Armin tiro más fuerte de ella y la saco por completo. Tenian toda la razón. **La titan blanca era Olivia Loowell,** o mejor conocida como "Liv", que ahora estaba algo inconsciente.

.

.

.

Liv ya había despertado para ese entonces que la amarraban de las muñecas para que no intentara transformarse.

-Los felicito. –Hablo Liv –Me han descubierto.

Berthold se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su esposa en esa situación. Ella solo le sonrió.

-Ajá. Te felicito a ti, ahora seras producto de experimentos para la Legión de Reconocimiento. –Dijo Rivaille –Aunque eso depende de qué elija el estado… Ser objeto de experimentos o la muerte por traición hacia nosotros…

-No intentes intimidarme, no funcionara.

-Veremos qué piensas después.

-Veremos quién ríe al último.

"_**Después de todo, aquí comienza mi jugada"**_

.

.

.

Continuara.

.

_***Avances del próximo capitulo***_

_**El juicio de Liv llego. Sera objeto de experimentos o condenada a muerte por traición? La respuesta está clara. Sin embargo, Liv logra revelar el secreto que la Legión de Reconocimiento ha estado guardando, provocando un gran problema. **_

_**Proximo episodio: Juicio.**_

.

Michie: Holanda! Aquí Michie con otro episodio de Haruka! Ho ho ho ho :3 Intente narrar la expedición como la imaginaba en mi cabeza, espero que le hayan entendido y hayan podido imaginárselo en su mente xD Lo que todos esperaban! Capturaron a Liv ! Yo sé que todos ustedes lo deseaban así que aquí esta!

Oh! Por cierto! Hice 2 dibujos sensualones, uno de Armin x Terra y el otro de Rivaille y Haruka (con spoiler el episodio 8) Pueden verlos entrando en mi perfil de fanfiction en la biografía, ahí están los links :)

Y bueno CREO que eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este episodio. [Aun ando seca de ideas en el episodio 10;-;]

Nos leemos luego :3 Saludos n_n


	7. Capitulo 7- Juicio

Nota: Justo como lo prometí! Ya Salí de vacaciones y tengo más tiempo para escribir fic (voy en el epi 11 ;-;) y aquí tienen otro episodio más del Fanfic Haruka II con contenido Lemmon fail y un poco de tristeza/felicidad (?) Algun día eso pasaría, ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, Rivaille lo sabe. (me refiero al contenido de este ep). Este episodio habla un poco de Liv y tambien de lo que pasara después. Desfruten el Episodio n.n!

**Episodio 7.-**

**~ Juicio ~**

Hace 5 días la Legión de Reconocimiento había salido fuera de las murallas con el propósito de capturar a la titan blanca, una captura muy difícil que trajo consigo muertos y soldados heridos gravemente, pero aun así lograron su objetivo capturándola y rebelando su identidad: Olivia Loowell.

Hoy en día será el juicio de Loowell para conocer su "destino": ser objeto de experimentos de la Legión de Reconocimiento o morir a manos de los militares.

-Hoy será tu juicio, Loowell. –Le dijo Rivaille mirándola desde la reja de su celda.

-Hmm? –Liv se movió un poco hasta sentarse –Más respeto al menos?

-No.

-Ah, lo sabia –suspiro –O almenos me pueden quitar estas cadenas? Me duelen las muñecas.

-Más les dolió a los soldados que mataste. –Le frunció el ceño.

-Vale, entonces mejor callo. –se volvió a recostar en la cama.

-Por cierto, tu esposo está muy insistente en querer verte –se alejo un poco de ahí –Está afuera. –Abrió la puerta y Berthold entro apresurado buscándola.

-Liv! –la miro sobre las rejas –Me alegra que estés bien…

-… No te importa que sea la persona que mato a tus compañeros?

-… -No contesto.

-Olvidalo. Te he extrañado –le sonrió.

-Igual yo… -le devolvió la sonrisa.

.

.

.

Pronto llego la hora del juicio…

Estaban presentes la Legión de Reconocimiento, la Policia Militar y las Tropas Estacionarias, junto algunos adoradores de las murallas junto otras personas presentes (que venían a poner su opinión) .

El juez no tardo en dar inicio.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para dar inicio al juicio de Olivia Loowell, conocida actualmente como "la titan blanca" por la Legión de Reconocimiento. –Se aclaro un poco la garganta – Tengo entendido que has matado a a varios de tus ex-compañeros de la Legión, o me equivoco?

-Es verdad.

-Oh? Entonces eres sincera?

-Mentir no me ayudará en nada, señor.

-Según los informes, tu dejaste la Legión.

-Si.

-Por qué?

-Por el momento no me gustaría hablar sobre eso, lo podemos dejas para después?

-Bien, entonces… -miro las demás hojas –Comandante Smith, me puede decir el por qué?

-Desconozco los detalles. –Respondió – Ella se caso y pronto dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada, después de eso abandono la legión.

-Y por qué no regreso después? Según esto ella no tiene un hijo.

-Perdió a su hijo poco antes de dar a luz.

-Ya veo… El esposo de Loowell está aquí?

-Soy yo, señor. –Dijo Berthold.

-Puede por favor decirme lo que sucedió?

Él suspiro.

-Lo único que recuerdo fue que un día que llegue a casa vi un charco de sangre. Ella tenía unos 8 meses de embarazo en ese entonces, cuando la encontré… -Callo y bajo la mirada al igual que Liv.

-Por lo que veo les trae recuerdos dolorosos, después me traerán el informe. –se ajusto los lentes –Loowell, dime, por qué razón fue que hiciste todo esto?

-No se lo puedo decir.

-En estos informes también dicen que en una expedición atacaste el antiguo cuartel de la Legión y también al sargento Rivaille.

-Si, es cierto. –Contesto.

-Al parecer tienes cierta obsesión por él, según esto ya lo has atacado varias veces.

_Solo a él?_

Liv lo noto. No informaron sobre el ataque a Haruka…

-Señor –Liv hablo –Creo que se les paso un pequeño detalle.

-Qué clase de detalle?

-Se les olvido informarle algo importante.

-Te quieres dejar más en evidencia? –El juez la miro.

-Creo que no soy la única que mintió. –Rio, la victoria va para ella.

-Mentir?

Rivaille se sobresalto.

-Deja de decir estupideces! –Grito Ackerman.

-Ackerman, cálmate… -le dijo Armin en susurro.

-Hay algo que quiera decir, comandante Smith? –Le pregunto el juez.

-No, por ahora no.

-Seguramente algo ocultan! –Grito un adorador de la muralla llamado Nick.

-No es verdad. –Dijo Ackerman.

-Ackerman, calla –Ordeno Rivaille.

Ackerman solo bajo la mirada y se intento calmar.

-Loowell, a qué te refieres con "mentir"? –Pregunto de nuevo el juez.

-Algo importante sobre la hija del sargento Levi.

-Y ella que tiene que ver con esto?

-Algo muy importante que la Legión de Reconocimiento ha estado ocultando.

-Tsk… -Rivaille gruño un poco.

-Qué ocultan?

-Algo relacionado con su hija y su esposa, que en paz descanse. –Le sonrió a Rivaille. –He dicho demasiado, eso se los dejo a ustedes.

-Levi, a qué se refiere?

-… -No contesto y desvió la mirada.

-Si se trata de su hija y su esposa… -Hablo Nile, comandante de la Policia Militar. –Será que su hija es titan al igual que su difunta madre?

Liv sonrió.

-Q-Qué?! –Nick se sobresalto –Una niña titan?! Eso es imperdonable!

Todas las miradas se posaron en Rivaille, quien aun mantenía la calma.

-Creo que es lo más posible. –Dijo Nile.

-Cómo sucedió esto?! –Nick estaba que perdia la cabeza…

-Acaso no lo sabes? –Pregunto Rivaille cruzado de brazos –No creas esos cuentos de que los bebés vienen de la "cigüeña".

-No me refiero a eso!

-Entonces cállate y siéntate. –Dijo Rivaille frunciéndole el ceño.

Todos los presentes habían perdido la calma y la razón por la cual habían ido ahí. Del juicio de Liv ahora se volvió hacia Haruka.

-Por qué no mejor matamos a la niña y a la chica?! –Sugirió Nick refiriéndose a Liv y Haruka.

-No te atrevas a decir algo como eso de nuevo! –Gritaron Rivaille y Ackerman al unisono. Era suficiente, habían perdido la calma.

-Orden! –Grito el juez y todos callaron. –Este es el juicio de Olivia Loowell, no de "Haruka Jaeger". –Suspiro y ajusto sus lentes – Lo he decidido. Olivia Loowell le pertenecerá a la Legión de Reconocimiento, es una buena oportunidad para sabes más acerca a los titanes. Comandante Smith, se la encargo.

-Si, señor.

-Pero…!-Nick fue interrumpido.

-Nada.

Rivaille se sintió aliviado por haber olvidado la discusión de Haruka, soltó un suspiro y relajo sus hombros.

-Pero –interrumpió el juez –Sin embargo, la hija del Sargento Levi tiene esas "células titan" y es peligrosa por tan corta edad…

-Qué quiere decir? –Pregunto Ackerman.

-Haruka Jaeger tendrá que ser encerrada en un calabozo por la seguridad de todos los ciudadanos.

-Qué?!

-A partir de mañana Olivia Loowell le pertenecerá a la Legión de Reconocimiento… y Haruka Jaeger al estado.

Rivaille solo bajo la mirada.

-Aquí termina el juicio. –Golpeo la mesa con aquel martillo marcando el final.

.

.

.

Rivaille maldecía a Liv entre dientes.

Maldecía al juez.

Maldecía a Nile.

Maldecía a los locos adora-murallas.

Maldecía al estado.

Maldecía a Erwin por convencerle de llevar a Haruka a las expediciones.

Maldecía su miserable vida…

Se preguntaba por qué siempre que llegaba a ser feliz por un pequeño momento de su vida, se lo arrebataban de las manos…

-Estoy en casa… -Dijo Rivaille al entrar.

-Papi! –Haruka fue corriendo a abrazarlo –Te extrañe.

-…Igual yo. –Beso su mejilla –En dónde esta Alex?

-Está durmiendo, estaba cansada.

-Esta bien… -suspiro –Estás aburrida?

-Algo…

-Quieres jugar a algo? –pregunto.

-De verdad?! –Los ojitos de Haruka brillaron.

-…Si…

-Entonces juguemos! –Haruka fue por sus juguetes.

Tal vez eso era lo único que Rivaille podía hacer por ella ahora…

. . .

Alex despertó con pesadez al escuchar unas risas provenientes de Haruka. A esa niña nunca se le acaba la energía.

.

Alex se había quedado en "shock" al ver aquella escena tan _tierna._ Rivaille jugando a las escondidas con Haruka?!

-Haru, en dónde estas? –Pregunto Rivaille con los ojos vendados –Da el segundo aplauso!

Aplauso?! Ok, ese no era Rivaille.

Un aplauso se escucho en el armario de la habitación donde Alex dormía, cuándo se había metido ahí?! Rivaille fue hacia ese lugar caminando con cuidado mientras Alex lo seguía.

-Tercer aplauso! –Dijo el pelinegro frente al armario; se escucho otro aplauso –Te encontré! -Se quito la venda de los ojos y abrió el armario donde la niña se encontraba.

-Ganaste! –Grito Haruka abrazando a Rivaille y se sorprendió cuando vio a Alex detrás de él –Alex! Despertaste!

-S-Si…

-Te sentías mal?

-No ,solo un poco de cansancio. Y qué hay de ti? Cómo te fue?

-Me gustaría no hablas de eso ahora.

-Huh? Estás bien?

-Si, tranquila –rasco un poco su cabeza –Haru, tienes hambre?

-Si! –respondió con mucha energía.

-Bien, iré a preparar algo.

.

. Ya en la noche…

.

-No puedo creer que se haya dormido en tu regazo. –Dijo Rivaille al ver a Haruka dormida en las piernas de Alex.

-No puedo creer que se haya dormido tan "temprano", siempre duerme tarde. –Dijo Alex acariciando el cabello de la niña –Se ve muy linda durmiendo, no crees?

-Demasiado. –Rivaille se puso de pie –La llevare a su cama.

-Está bien.

Rivaille cargo a Haruka en brazos y subió a la habitación de ésta, la acosto y arropo con las sabanas, dándole por ultimo un beso de buenas noches en su cabecita.

.

-Me dirás lo que pasa? –Pregunto Alex.

-De qué hablas?

-Te comportas muy extraño, ¿qué ocurre?

-No sé de que hablas…

-Rivaille –lo miro seria.

Él suspiro.

-Me quitaran a Haruka, eso querías saber?

-Quitar? Ahora qué sucedió?

-En el juicio, Loowell hablo sobre ella. Todos se alteraron y decían que la matarían o encerrarían. Al final el juez dijo que Loowell pertenecería a la Legión para experimentar y Haruka al estado.

-Eso es terrible…

-Mañana vendrán por ella. –Bajo la mirada.

-Pero es muy rápido, al menos te hubieran dado más tiempo para estar con ella!

-Y tu crees que a ellos les importa? –la miro –Ellos tienen la idea de que es un peligro para la humanidad, no les importaría matarla, ellos lo único que buscan es su propio bien.

-…

-Agh, me iré a bañar. –Dijo el pelinegro tomando sus ropas y dirigiéndose al baño.

En el instante en que la puerta se cerro, Erin (Alex) se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando Liv para hacer eso.

.

.

.

Era ya el ultimo dia de Rivaille con Haruka y no tardarían en venir por ella.

Alguien llamo por la puerta…

Alex fue a abrir y encontró a tres personas de la Policía Militar.

-Venimos por la niña titan.

-…Rivaille –lo llamo y él se acerco.

-Qué? –los miro.

-Venimos por la niña. -Dijeron nuevamente.

-Ella tiene un nombre y es Haruka Jaeger.

-Como sea, ya tráela, es hora.

-No hasta ver al juez.

-Estabas en el juicio,no? Ya sabes lo que pasara.

Rivaille les frunció el ceño, esperaba que hubiera una pequeña posibilidad de poder darle más tiempo.

-Papi? Qué pasa?-Apareció Haru detrás suyo –Quienes son ellos?

Los militares la miraron.

-Así que es ella?

No contesto.

-Haruka Jaeger, tienes que venir con nosotros. –se acerco un militar a ella.

-Por qué? –Se abrazo de su padre.

-Alex, llévatela de aquí. –Ordeno Rivaille. Ella obedeció.

-Creo que tendremos que usar la fuerza para llevárnosla.

Fue entonces cuando dos militares sujetaron a Rivaille y el otro entro a la fuerza empujando a Alex para llevarse a Haruka.

-Déjenla!

-Papá! –Gritaba Haruka siendo llevada por los militares –No!

Rivaille con todas sus fuerzas se zafo de los militares fue por el que se llevo a su hija. Lo golpeo en el rostro con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que éste cayera al suelo dejándola libre. Pronto los demás militares fueron a detenerlo, pero sus fuerzas juntas no eran nada comparada con la de Rivaille cuando él estaba furioso.

-Deténganse! –Se escucharon otros gritos –Déjenlo!

Apareció Ackerman y Armin deteniendo a los militares y a Rivaille.

-Demonios, nunca pueden estar tranquilos! –Les grito Ackerman.

-Y ustedes qué?! –Pregunto un militar.

-No es necesario que se lleven a Haruka, ya le dijimos al juez. –Hablo Armin –Ella aun es menor, a menos que cumpla 10 años y su organismo este más desarrollado podrán verificar si tiene las células o no. No podemos asegurar que los tiene, por lo tanto el juez no dio más tiempo.

Rivaille sonrió sintiéndose aliviado.

-Y cómo sabremos si es verdad lo que dices?

Armin les mostro la hoja donde venia la aprobación del estado.

-Tch, ustedes ganan esta vez, pero a la próxima no la podrán salvar. –se alejaron de ahí.

.

.

.

-Tuviste suerte esta vez Rivaille. –Hablo Liv desde su celda.

-Eres una maldia, por qué les dijiste eso en el juicio? –Rivaille le frunció el ceño.

-No es obvio? La Policía Militar no toma en serio estás cosas, pero ustedes si.

-…

-Y puede ser fácil huir de ustedes…

-…Te refieres a que seria más fácil llevarte a Haru si estaba con ellos? –Ella asintió –Estás loca.

-Loca pero razonable. –Rio.

-Lamento quitarte tu ilusión, pero ahora está conmigo y no podrás quitármela.

-Aun no sabes si tiene o no el poder titan…

-Yo sé que no los tiene.

-Y tampoco sabes si para entonces ella… -se callo –No, aun es muy pronto para que sepas eso…

-… -la miro.

-Por qué tan serio?

-Si tramas algo te matare, no me interesa que seas importante.

-Si te lo dijo igual me mataras.

-Tsk, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Tranquilo , solo te dire que aun tienes tiempo para prepararte. –Sonrió.

-Estás Loca. –Se fue de ahí.

-… Cada vez más se te acaba el tiempo, Rivaille…

.

.

.

~Con Alex~

Haruka había ido a casa de Ackerman a pasar la noche ahí, y Rivaille había salido hace unas 3 horas a ver a Liv para "arreglar" ciertas cosas. Ahora sería el momento perfecto para Erin (Alex) para poder descansar un rato y tomar una relajante ducha… Hasta que todo eso termino cuando Rivaille entro a la sala del baño.

-Pero qué demonios crees que haces?! –Grito Alex al verlo entrar.

-Haruka no está, así que estamos solos por un rato. –Se desnudo frente a ella y se metió a la tina, haciendo que se estremeciera.

-N-No quiero! –desvió la mirada.

-Te has sonrojado… -la miro –Tu sabes bien que quieres. –se acerco a ella lentamente.

-Alejate!

-No me detendré.

Rivaille la beso en los labios. Ese sería el segundo beso de Alex (ya que Erin no recuerda nada). No lo detuvo, lo disfruto. Los labio de Rivaille eran algo suaves y sus besos eran apasionados y precisos. Él bajo a su cuello besando y dejando unas pequeñas marcas.

-Aquí o en la habitación? –Pregunto Rivaille alejándose un poco de su cuello.

-Eso te lo dejo a ti…

Rivaille bajo el agua de la tina y dejo la regadera para sentir el agua chocar sus cuerpos. Alex hecho la cabeza para atrás mientras el pelinegro jugaba con sus pechos lamiéndolos y besándolos para hacer sentir excitación a su amante.

-Ngh~

Alex hecho su cabeza para atrás y revolvía el cabello del pelinegro para que no parara, ya estaba excitada. Rivaille bajo sus manos y acaricio todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su entrada, la chica se estremeció.

-Quieres que sea gentil? –Pregunto éste.

-… No te contengas.

Rivaille solo sonrió satisfecho por aquella respuesta. Ahora no "la preparo" como la anterior vez, solo se introdujo dentro de ella…

-Ahh!

Rivaille la sentó en sus piernas y empezó a mover sus caderas levantando y bajando a la chica. Aunque ese lugar era algo incomodo, el pelinegro se le levanto cargando a Alex dirigiéndose a su habitación, recostándola para estar más cómodos. No se contendría después de todo…

Se movia dentro de ella sacándole grandes gemidos a la chica, lo disfrutaba. Ella rasguñaba su espalda y tambien movia sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas.

-Ngh… -Ahora Rivaille contenía sus gemidos en el oído de Alex haciendo que ella se excitara más.

Él beso su pecho de nuevo, sacándole más gemidos.

-Ahh! –tiraba del cabello de Rivaille.

Las embestidas fueron bajando hasta que Rivaille se canso, cambiaron de posiciones, Alex arriba de él para que ella lo manejara.

Alex se movia de arriba abajo rasguñando el pecho de Rivaille, para él era una vista exquisita al ver a Alex sonrojada con su rostro expresando placer, por alguna extraña razón le recordaba a Erin.

-Alex… -la llamo –Tu me amas?

Ella se detuvo y lo miro con respiración agitada.

-Por qué lo preguntas…?

-Curiosidad.

Ella se separo y se acostó a su lado.

-No lo sé… y tú me amas?

-…Tampoco lo sé… -Miro al techo –Es un poco confuso.

-…

Alex bajo la mirada y se sentó en la cama tomando unos mechones de cabellos mojados que había en su rostro poniéndolos detrás de su oreja para despejar su cara. No sabía si hacer o no lo que iba a hacer a continuación…

Rivaille no tomo atención a lo que ella hacia, solo miraba al techo con la mirada perdida, hasta que sintió algo "extraño" en su parte baja dándole escalofríos, era Alex quien lamia la punta de éste.

-Qué haces…?

No contesto y continuo lamiendo aquella parte chuparlo, haciendo que Rivaille se excitara.

-Ngh…

Alex metió en su boca aquel miembro ya erecto tocándolo con su lengua manchando sus labios con líquido pre-seminal. Rivaille revolvía el cabello de Alex dejando salir pequeños gemidos. Ella lo quería escuchar gemir, justo como él había hecho la anterior vez. Con una mano empezó a masturbarlo mientras intentaba tragar aquel líquido espeso.

-Agh…

Alex volvió a besar la punta de éste y lo metió nuevamente en su boca jugando con su lengua. Rivaille sentía que llegaría a su límite en cualquier momento al sentir como ella metía y sacaba su miembro de la boca, besándolo, lamiendo y chupándolo, hasta llegar completamente al éxtasis.

-Ahh!

Alex intentaba tragar aquel líquido y lo hacía con dificultad. Era espeso y caliente, lo sentía en su boca. La trago finalmente y se acostó de nuevo a su lado, satisfecha por haberlo escuchado gemir. Puso su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Duraron así por varios minutos…

-Hey Alex, te gustaría ser la madre adoptiva de Haruka? –Pregunto Rivaille.

No contesto.

Él la miro y noto que ella se había quedado dormida en su pecho, se veía linda así.

-Buenas noches, Alex. –Beso su frente y la abrazo contra él, quedando dormido igualmente.

.

.

.

**Continuara.**

**.**

**Avances del próximo capitulo:**

**Es hora de experimentar con Liv, ha estado muy obediente desde el primer día. Sin embargo se rehúsa a hablar de su pasado. Rivaille decide hablar de Erin con Haruka, diciendo cómo se conocieron y cómo se llego a enamorar de ella, hasta su muerte.**

**Próximo cápitulo: "**_**Perdon".**_

.

.

_._

_Sabias qué…?_

_En la primera parte del fanfic "Haruka" en el final Erin iba a morir realmente pero ya en el momento de subir el último episodio a la página de fanfiction la autora decidió revivir a Erin porque si ella moría la historia perdería el sentido?_ / no? Pues ahora lo sabes.

.

Aspectos y poca información de los OC'S

Olivia Loowell:

Su cabello es largo (demasiado) y de color negro, sus ojos son de un color rojo parecido a sangre y su piel es blanca como la nieve. Está casada con Berthold Fubar, su amigo desde que eran pequeños junto con Reiner Braun. Su pasado aun no está muy claro, aun, próximamente se revelara la verdad.

"Todo tiene una historia".

.

Michie: Holanda! Aquí con un nuevo episodio del fanfic Haruka II ! Seguramente algunas personas están que se mueren de la rabia por el momento de Rivaille x Alex :v No me maten D: Oh! Y si quieren escuchar al ravioli gemir solo pongan la canción de "if you do do/pomp and circumstance" de "Shoose" ahfjfjajhfjafhaj okno ._. Y antes de que lo pregunten, si, el juego ese que Rivaille jugaba con Haruka era el mismo que jugaban en la pelicula llamada "el conjuro" o algo asi se llamaba, no sé, se me vino a la mente ese juego mientras escribia xD Jojojo como dije al principio, ya sali de vacaciones! Ahfajhfa (?) Más tiempo para escribir fic xD Por el momento estoy trabajando en el episodio 11, y qué creen? Un personaje regreso a la historia! ¿Quién creen que sea? El primero que adivine le doy una galleta (?) :3 No sé muy bien cuales días actualizar, digan cada cuanto quieren que actualice (solo dos veces por semana e.e) Aunque solo denme un poco más de tiempo para adelantarle al fic porque estoy muy lenta con los caps D: Por cierto, se solicita a alguien que sepa hacer lemmons porque aun me falta hacer el de especia de armin x terra y otro que aun me falta de alex y ravioli xD (solo denme unas ideas por PM y yo vere como me las arreglo).

Tambien los invito a pasar a leer otro fic que estoy escribiendo llamado "Un sueño posible" (creo que ya se los había comentado).

Que tal ese "Secreto" revelado ya del fanfic Haruka? Pondre en cada episodio un "sabias qué..?" y tambien información y aspectos de los OC's :3

Y bueno creo que eso es todo. Dejen sus reviews y todo eso, que tengqn una linda semana y feliz navidad :3 Nos vemos después n.n

~Se va antes de que las haters de Rivaille x Alex lleguen y la apaleen (?)~ ajkfhajkf okya bye bye :).


	8. Capitulo 8- Perdon

**Episodio 8.- Perdon.**

Los rayos del sol golpearon el rostro de Alex haciendo que despertara, era ya medio día y no había notado que Rivaille se había ido. Le había dejado ropa limpia en la mesita que estaba a lado de la cama junto con una nota que decía:

"_El desayuno está en la mesa del comedor, no olvides pasar por Haruka en la casa de Ackerman, Elizabeth estará ahí. Llegare tarde hoy, no me esperen a la cena"._

.

-Muy bien Liv! Muéstranos lo que puedes hacer! –Hablo Hanji con emoción, pero ella no contesto.

-Acaso quieres que se transforme en titan? –Pregunto Ackerman.

-Por qué no?

-Piénsalo bien cuatro ojos. –Hablo Rivaille –Puede transformarse y huir.

-Si lo intenta entonces muchos de los mejores soldados irán tras ella, escuchaste Liv?

Liv la miro.

-Me mataran si planeo huir de este manicomio? –pregunto.

-Posiblemente. –Respondió Hanji.

-…Quieres que me transforme?

-Si!

-Entonces retrocedan.

Hanji le quito las cadenas que amarraban sus muñecas y retrocedió.

-Si intentas huir ya sabes lo que te espera –dijo Rivaille frunciéndole el ceño.

-Dije que retrocedan, no quiero matar a alguien. –Dijo nuevamente.

En el momento en el que retrocedieron, Liv mordió su dedo pulgar haciendo que se transformara en la titan blanca. La titan media 14m por lo cual con tan solo moverse un poco podía matarlos y huir, pero no lo hizo.

Hanji subió al hombro de la titan.

-Muy bien Liv! Ahora de rodillas! –Ella obedeció –Ahora siéntate!

Liv se sentía humillada completamente, pero aun asi obedecía todas las ordenes que Hanji le daba y no era exactamente porque no quería morir, si no ya hubiese matado a todos los presentes y huido.

-Que buena chica eres! –dio palmadas en la cabeza de la titan –Ahora si no te molesta te ataremos, si?

La titan solo bajo la mirada a Ackerman y Rivaille quienes también le miraban fríamente…

.

La titan blanca yacía atada para que no intentara escapar o hiciera "algo", Hanji tenía planeado experimentar con ella todo el día.

-Crees que logremos saber algo? –Pregunto Ackerman a Rivaille.

-No lo creo. –Miro a su alrededor. –Y Arlert?

-No vino.

-De nuevo?

-No, dejo un mensaje de que no se presentaría porque estaría cuidando a su esposa, ya sabes lo que dijo la otra vez, dolores antes del parto…

-Y por qué no simplemente la lleva al doctor? –empezaron a caminar a la salida.

-Ella se negó.

-Pero que no es muy pronto para que le suceda eso? Tiene solo 8 meses, no?

-8 meses y medio, y exactamente por esa razón Armin está preocupado y no ha llegado. Esperemos que no suceda algo malo.

-Ya veo… y Erwin?

-Erwin aun no sabe nada de eso. Terra no quiere preocuparlo, él ahora está muy estresado con esto de la titan blanca.

-Es todo un problema con esa familia…

-Ah… -Ackerman miro al suelo –Y dime… cómo está Alex?

-Por qué la pregunta, Ackerman?

-No, por nada, olvídalo. –Rió.

-Ajá... y Elizabeth?

-Bien… debe estar jugando con Haruka en este instante

-Hmmmm…

Siguieron caminando hasta que un grito se escucho por parte de la titan atrayendo su atención. Seguramente Hanji había hecho algo mal…

-Qué demonios hiciste ahora Zoe?!

-Creo que la lastime… -Dijo bajando del hombro de la titan.

Liv salía del cuerpo de la titan blanca con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-Liv, estás bien? –le pregunto Ackerman.

-Oh, tu tranquilo. Tan solo me han cortado un puto brazo! –gimió de dolor saliendo completamente del titan.

-… Te dejo sola con ella cinco minutos y tu le cortas un brazo? –Rivaille la fulmino con la mirada.

-Jejeje, quería calcular cuánto espacio de la nuca ocupaba su cuerpo. –Rio divertida –Lo siento Liv!

-Lo siento tu abuela! –Se quejaba de dolor en el suelo mientras su brazo se regeneraba.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que aunque puede regenerarse sigue sintiendo el mismo dolor. –Dijo Hanji reacomodando sus lentes.

-Creí que ya lo sabías… -Dijo Ackerman.

-Jajaja tal vez…

.

. *En la noche*

.

-Y dime Liv… disfrutas estar encarcelada? –pregunto Rivaille.

-Es algo agradable, nadie te molesta.

-Me alegro que lo piense porque a partir de ahora vivirás aquí.

-Bien entonces. –Se sentó en la cama –Necesitas algo más?

-Demasiadas cosas.

-Por ejemplo…?

-Hay muy poca información sobre ti.

-Solo quieres saber eso?

-Si hay algo más, si.

-Bien, solo te diré que vivía en un pequeño pueblo alejado de las ciudades cuando era niña. Mis padres eran científicos y nunca tenían tiempo para mi, después cuando yo tenia 7 años ellos fueron asesinados.

-…Los mataste? –Pregunto Rivaille.

-Yo nunca haría algo como eso.

-Pero mataste a muchos de tus ex-compañeros de la Legión.

-No fue mi decisión.

-Entonces de quién fue?

-No puedo decirte.

-Oh, entonces si hay alguien más?

-Huh? Cuándo dije eso?

-Agh, olvídalo, mañana vendrá Arlert a hacerte más preguntas. –Se levanto de su asiento.

-Pero él está ocupado cuidando a su esposa, no?

Rivaille se detuvo y la miro.

-Y cómo sabes tal cosa? –le pregunto.

-…Intuición, solo eso. –le sonrió.

-Acaso tu…

Liv sonrió cínicamente.

-Eres una maldita… -Dijo Rivaille antes de irse.

.

.

.

Rivaille salió rumbo a la casa de Armin para informarle lo que había dicho Liv. Ah, hacia frio, Rivaille odiaba esa época del año donde hacia frio, odiaba ponerse demasiada ropa encima para taparse del maldito frio.

Finalmente llego a dicha casa y toco varias veces la puerta, hasta que finalmente un rubio atendió la visita inesperada.

-Rivaille? Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto con mucho asombro –Necesitas algo?

-Solo déjame pasar…

-Ah! Claro, pasa. –Rivaille entro apresuradamente –El frio te gano, eh?

-Callate y escucha, si? –Se sentó en el sofá de la sala –Recuerdas a Liv, no?

-Claro, pasa algo con ella?

-Bien, ahora dime en dónde está Terra.

-…En la habitación, por?

Rivaille fue a la habitación y ahí se encontraba ella durmiendo, aunque se veía un poco pálida.

-Qué le pasa? –Pregunto el pelinegro.

Armin suspiro.

-Últimamente le han estado dando dolores fuertes causados por el bebé. No ha podido dormir en días y ha tenido fiebre alta. –Masajeo sus sienes –Estoy desesperado…

-Y por qué no la llevas al doctor?

-Ella se niega. No quiere nada de lo que le ofrezco.

Rivaille miro a Terra y después a Armin.

-La razón por la cual vine es para decirte la posible causa de esto.

Armin lo miro confundido.

-Hace poco hable con Liv y le pregunte unas cosas, después me fui diciéndole que tú vendrías después te encargarías de sacarle información, y ella dijo "pero él está cuidando a su esposa".

-No veo el por qué esto…?

-Ella no sabía nada del exterior, y solo Ackerman sabía lo que sucedía con ustedes en ese entonces.

-Quieres decir que…?

-Posiblemente ella le hizo algo antes de aquella expedición.

-…Ahora que lo dices… Liv me dijo algo aquella vez que la capturamos… "Tan solo espera a ver a tu esposa"…

-Entonces es ella la causante? Es una maldita perra…

Terra dio un quejido y despertó poco a poco.

-Armin…? –él fue a su lado –Qué hace Rivaille aquí…?

-Tranquila, solo vino a informarme algo del trabajo. –Acaricio su cabeza –Anda, duerme. –Beso su frente y ella durmió nuevamente.

-No sé si quieres mi opinión pero debes llevarla al hospital.

-… Si, creo que será lo mejor…

-Bueno, yo me retiro. No faltes mañana.

-Si, ahí nos vemos.

.

.

.

Rivaille fue a su casa donde Haruka y Alex lo esperaban. Llego y Haru como de costumbre fue a abrazarlo.

-Aun no te duermes, eh? –Rivaille la cargo.

-Te estaba esperando –Sonrió.

-No ha querido dormirse. –Dijo Alex bostezando

-No puedes dormir? –Haru bajo la cabeza –Pasa algo? –Ella no respondió –Anda, dime.

-…Quería dormir con papá hoy… -se sonrojo.

A Rivaille le pareció muy tierno el sonrojo de la niña.

-Entonces vamos.

Alex ya se había ido a dormir. Rivaille subió con Haruka en brazos a la habitación y la acostó a su lado en la cama. La tapo con una sábana abrazándola junto a él.

-Papá… -Hablo Haruka.

-Qué sucede?

-…Ya no me dejaras sola…?

Rivaille se sobresalto.

-A qué te refieres?

-Mamá me ha dejado sola… y no sé la razón…

-Haru…-Rivaille la miro en la oscuridad.

-Tú lo hiciste también… sin ninguna razón…-bajo la cabeza –Tío Ackerman me decía que en este mundo tenía que ser fuerte y no llorar pero… no creo que pueda ser fuerte por más tiempo…

-Haru… ya has sufrido demasiado por mi culpa… pero ya todo estará bien, a partir de ahora te prometo que no te dejare sola en este mundo cruel… -la abrazo contra su pecho –Puedes hacerlo…

-…De verdad está bien si lo dejo escapar?

-Has sido muy fuerte, has soportado lo suficiente… hazlo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en esa habitación hasta que fue callado por pequeños sollozos que se convirtieron en llanto por parte de Haruka, mientras se abrazaba de lo único que le quedaba en ese mundo…Rivaille. Sin notarlo él también había soltado unas cuantas lagrimas, ¿de verdad le había causado tanto dolor a esa pequeña niña inocente que lo único que deseaba era vivir feliz junto a su familia?

-Haru de verdad lo siento tanto… -Rivaille beso la cabeza de la niña que aun lloraba a mares –Lamente haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo, lamento haber estado enfadado contigo, lamento haberte causado tanto dolor y tristeza.

_Lamento haber intentado matarte…_

.

Aquel momento duro minutos que parecieron horas, hasta que Haruka se detuvo y decidió hablar.

-Papá, cómo era mamá?

Rivaille suspiro.

-Ella era… algo torpe y muy sensible, se enojaba por cualquier cosa diminuta y después lloraba sin razón alguna. Su cabello era un poco largo y castaño, sus ojos eran iguales a los tuyos –la miro –un hermoso color verde esmeralda. Era muy valiente y confiaba en sus instintos, eso la hacía torpe en algunas ocasiones.

Haruka recordaba las fotos en las que vio a Erin y no pudo dejar de pensar en cómo su padre se había enamorado de ella, ya que según él era un "caos".

-Y por qué decidiste a mi mami para casarte? –Pregunto inocente la niña.

-Porque había algo en ella que cada vez que la veía hacía que me sintiera "extraño". Ella no estaba interesada en una relación en esos momentos, aunque recuerdo que ella me admiraba… -suspiro –Después de un pequeño accidente que hubo y casi perdió la vida me di cuenta de que no podía vivir sin ella, la necesitaba junto a mi hasta mi último día. Cuando ella finalmente despertó yo fui corriendo a verla y tras una pequeña pero duradera charla, le pedí matrimonio y ella, con lágrimas en los ojos, acepto.

Haruka sonrió.

-Como en los cuentos que Ackerman me leía en donde vivían felices por siempre? –se vio emocionada.

-…Algo así.

-Sigue! –Dijo Haru emocionada.

-Después de eso, tu tío Ackerman se dio cuenta y se molesto. ¿Quieres saber por qué? –la niña asintió –Veras, en realidad Ackerman no es hermano de sangre de tu madre, él fue adoptado por la familia de ella y con el tiempo Ackerman se fue enamorando de ella. Ahí la razón de su enojo.

Haruka se sorprendió.

-Enserio?! Dime más! –se sentó en la cama.

-Después llego el día de la boda y él seguía algo enfadado, luego… -se salto una parte (saben a lo que me refiero) –Nos enteramos que una linda niña iba a nacer y nos alegramos demasiado, incluso tu tío Ackerman (en realidad se enojo más pero no quería asustar a la niña).

-Yo?! –Sus ojos brillaron.

-Si. –le sonrió –Después… -bajo la mirada y suspiro –Hubo un pequeño problema cuando ibas a nacer. El doctor dijo que solo una sobreviviría… y ella entristeció. –Hizo una pequeña pausa- Luego el doctor dijo que había una posible forma de salvarla a ella y a ti y era ir con un doctor llamado Lerman que era también un conoce-titanes. Sabias que tu madre podía transformarse en titan,no? –Haruka asintió –Bueno, faltaban 2 meses para tu nacimiento y fue entonces cuando llegamos con el doctor Lerman, y también conocimos a Hannah que era su hija, ella solo tenía unos 10 años entonces.

-Vaya… y pudieron salvar a mami?

Rivaille bajo la cabeza.

-Tu naciste y ella te conoció, estaba muy feliz de conocerte al fin. Nos retiramos de ahí para ir de nuevo dentro de los muros, junto con Hannah ya que Lerman había fallecido ese día… Después no sé qué sucedió con tu mami y ella cayó en el suelo de la carroza en donde íbamos y… -se detuvo.

-…Entonces… yo fui la causante de la muerte de mamá? –bajo la mirada –y por esa razón me odiaste, papá?

Rivaille la miro.

-Fui un idiota en ese entonces… y pensé lo peor cuando ella falleció pero luego tú… con tus pequeñas manos me abrazaste… abriste tus hermosos ojos y me miraste… incluso me sonreíste. Me confundí y mi mente se destruyo por completo, no sabía lo que hacía hasta hace poco en la misión fuera de los muros donde Ackerman te llevo junto a él y esta titan te ataco. Sentí un gran vacío cuanto te vi caer cubierta de sangre. Te cargue y te lleve conmigo, Ackerman se acerco y fue entonces cuando vi como te regenerabas y volvías a la vida. En ese momento me di cuenta de que había estado equivocado, había cometido un gran error al dejarte sola por tanto tiempo…

-Lo dices enserio?

Rivaille le sonrió.

-Quieres saber el por qué tu mami te llamo "Haruka"? –Pregunto Rivaille.

-…Si!

-"Haruka" significa "distancia", ella quería que tú supieras que no importa lo lejos que estén, la _distancia_ no podrá separarlas.

Haruka se sorprendió. Nunca había imaginado que su nombre tuviera un significado.

-Haru, perdonarías a tu estúpido padre egoísta por haberte causado tanto dolor y tristeza?

Haruka sonrió.

-Solo si prometes no volver a dejarme sola y sonreír sin importa qué.

-Lo prometo… -Beso su frente y la abrazo a su pecho. Haruka ahora estaría con él y nunca nadie se la quitará, incluso el estado… De alguna forma se sentía seguro cuando estaba con su hija…

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente…

Haruka se levanto con pesadez, era muy temprano y se había despertado por tanto ruido que Rivaille hacia en la habitación.

-Oh, lamento haberte despertado.

-…Y Alex? –tallo sus ojos y bostezo.

-Aun está dormida. –Se termino de poner su uniforme –Pero aprovechando que ya estás despierta… -Fue hacia el armario y saco una caja con un poco de polvo que con un trapo la limpio –Anteriormente en tu cumpleaños no te regale algo, así que… pensé que este sería uno perfecto –se lo dio –ábrelo.

Haruka miro la caja varios segundos y luego la abrió. Se sorprendió al ver su contenido.

-Esto es… -lo miraba con asombro.

-Esa era la capa de la Legión de Reconocimiento de tu madre. –Respondió Rivaille –La he mantenido guardada durante mucho tiempo, pensé que a ti te gustaría tenerla.

Haruka saco la capa de la caja y vio la insignia de "las alas de la libertad" en la parte de atrás, aun seguía impresionada, simplemente no podía creerlo.

-Me encanta… -Dijo finalmente pegando la capa a su pecho y no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-No llores –Rivaille la abrazo.

-Creo que este es el mejor regalo que me han dado… Gracias papi. –lo abrazo.

-No es nada… Solamente te pido que la cuides.

-Claro que la cuidare!

-Eso espero –se levanto –Haruka, ya me tengo que ir al cuartel, despierta a Alex, si?

-Sip!

-Bien, entonces ya me voy. –Beso la frente de ésta –Regresare en la tarde.

-Que te vaya bien papi!

.

.

.

En el lugar donde mantenían a Liv encarcelada, Armin la interrogaba.

-Armin… hace frio… -se quejaba la pelinegra.

-Si respondes mi pregunta te traeré una manta –Dijo el rubio.

-Agh, qué quieres saber?

-Primero quiero saber cuál es tu historia verdadera para así tener más información de ti, segundo: quiero saber por qué mataste a varios de mis compañeros, tercero: por qué quieres a Haruka Jaeger y por ultimo: qué demonios le hiciste a mi esposa. –Dijo seriamente.

Liv rio.

-Entonces, déjame decirte la verdad…Armin.

.

.

.

_**Continuara.**_

_**.**_

_***Avances del próximo capítulo***_

_**Liv narra la historia de su vida cuando era niña. Erin logra tener un recuerdo que la llega a confundir. Nuevo integrante en la familia! Armin tendrá que decidir: La legión de reconocimiento o su familia…**_

_**Próximo capítulo: Dolor, recuerdos y felicidad.**_

.

_Aspectos y poca información de los OC'S_

_**? Lerman.**_

Su cabello es de de color negro y sus ojos azules, usa lentes. Por ahora solo se cabe que él está detrás de todo lo que pasara en el futuro. "El enemigo". (Próximamente más información).

_**Hannah Lerman.**_

Su cabello es de color negro y sus ojos verdes. Es la hija de Lerman. Está en la Legión de Reconocimiento en el escuadrón de Berthold Fubar. Cuando su padre "murió" fue criada por Ackerman, por lo tanto es como su familia aunque tiene ciertos sentimientos por él…

.

_Sabias qué…?_

_En realidad Liv y Lerman no iban a tener tanto protagonismo pero al final ciertos cambios se hicieron y terminaron siendo "los malos de la historia"?. Al principio "Haruka" se iba a llamar "Unmei" que significa "destino" en japones?. El nombre de "Haruka" Jaeger fue sacado de una canción de la banda llamada " SCANDAL" ? /_no? Ahora lo sabes.

.

Michie: Holanda! Aquí de nuevo con un nuevo episodio de Haruka! El Ravioli se me puso sentimental :3 Jojojo según yo iba a actualizar el 24-25 como regalo de navidad pero ciertas cosas pasaron y termine actualizando hoy ;-; Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo! Prometo que el 31 o 30 de este mes actualizare de nuevo! Tambien Feliz cumpleaños al Ravioli! XD En fin, hace poquito termine el episodio 11 TT-TT la verdad ni sé que ando haciendo con el fic, siempre se me van las ideas xD y tambien espero que no les moleste pero en lo que voy del fic ya no se está concentrando mucho en Haruka y Rivaille por… ciertas razones (no dare spoiler e.e) así que… espero no se enojen :c / Hice unos cuantos arreglos a este episodio conforme a la platica de Rivai y Haru sobre Erin, cuando lo estaba leyendo me di cuenta que estaba muy "seco" (y le eche agua akjhfjakhfak okno ._.), creo que así quedo y pues… si les pareció seco pues estaba aun más seco antes xD / En la información y eso de los OC's puse signos de interrogación en Lerman, y lo puse porque el tiene otro nombre así que… no piensen otra cosa xD / En los reviews me dijieron que no le hiciera nada a Terra, MUY TARDE! (lo siento Miss Writer xD) lo escrito, escrito está :3 / Si, al principio Haruka se llamaría Unmei pero al final lo cambie, el nombre de Haruka fue sacado de la canción llamada Haruka del grupo SCANDAL (muy bonita canción ). / No sé si ya les había comentado, pero quería _**reescribir el fanfic de "Haruka" (la primera parte) por su narración fail. **_Les gusta la idea? Claro, eso ya será después de que termine este fanfic, pero de una vez quería preguntarles :).

Nuevamente gracias por todo su apoyo. Dejen Reviews y… eso xD. Nos vemos el 30-31 :) besos y abrazos n.n


	9. Capitulo 9-Dolor, recuerdos y felicidad

_**Nota: el principio de este episodio es la historia de Liv junto las letras en cursiva :)**_

.

**Capitulo 9.- Dolor, recuerdos y felicidad.**

_Era una noche fría y nevada… En una cabaña alejada de las ciudades se encontraba una niña de cabello corto negro y con ojos color azul cielo jugando con unas muñecas de trapo, mientras sus padres estaban en el laboratorio como siempre… Sus padres eran científicos y nunca tenían tiempo para aquella dulce niña. _

_-Liv –la llamo su madre desde la puerta del laboratorio –Mamá y papá están muy ocupados, podrías ir por algo de agua al lago por favor? –la niña asintió –Solo abrígate bien, hace mucho frio afuera._

_La pelinegra tomó una chaqueta y un bote donde pondría el agua, se abrigo y salió camino al lago._

_._

_Liv se encontraba llenando aquel bote con agua, cuando vio a unas tres personas dirigiéndose por el camino que daba a su hogar, pero simplemente no le dio importancia y siguió con lo suyo._

_._

_Finalmente había terminado y fue a casa… la puerta estaba abierta, creyó que tal vez había olvidado cerrarla._

_-Mamá? Papá? –Nadie contesto –En dónde están?_

_La niña dejo el balde de agua en el suelo y los busco por la casa hasta llegar al laboratorio. Estaba oscuro, era algo extraño._

_-Mamá…? Papá…? –Prendió la luz de la sala del laboratorio. –Qué…paso aquí? –Su cuerpo tembló y cayó de rodillas al suelo –Por qué…?_

_En aquella habitación se encontraban dos personas muertas, los padres de Liv, sus cuerpos y el suelo manchados de sangre…_

_-Oh? Entonces ellos tenían una hija, eh? –Se escucho una voz masculina detrás de ella._

_-Y es muy linda… -Se escucho otra voz…_

**~0~**

-Y después qué sucedió? –Pregunto Armin.

-Quieres saber?

-Te dije que me dijeras todo. –Cruzo los brazos y la miro.

Liv suspiro.

-Igual como cualquier otro sujeto pervertido haría, me violaron. –Dijo seriamente.

Ah, Armin ya lo suponía.

-Justo después de eso, ya no recuerdo nada…

Mintió.

**~0~**

_Después de que Liv fuera violada por aquella persona desconocida, otro sujeto la ataco en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente… Sin embargo, varios minutos después de eso, un niño de su misma edad de cabello negro y otro niño rubio aparecieron en tal escena y la vieron en el suelo._

_-Llegamos tarde… -Dijo el rubio._

_El de cabello negro se acerco a Liv y checo su pulso, aun respiraba, pero estaba débil._

_-Tenemos que llevarla con Lerman, recuerdas sus ordenes, no? –Dijo el pelinegro arropándola con una pequeña manta que tenía en su mochila –Vamos Reiner, ayúdame a llevarla._

_-Ah, espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Berthold._

_._

_._

_._

_-Les dije que fueran rapidos, ahora miren lo que sucedió! –Lerman los regaño –Creo que ha llegado el momento para experimentar._

_-Qué? Pero ella no lo soportara! –Grito Berthold._

_-Solo hay una forma de saberlo –llevo a Liv aun inconsciente a la sala de experimentos._

_Berthold intento detener a Lerman pero Reiner lo jalo del brazo…_

_Lerman y otras personas presentes prepararon unas cuantas sustancias raras poniéndolos en las jeringas, preparando todo para comenzar._

_-Todo está listo, señor._

_-Entonces empiecen antes de que ella pierda la vida. –Ordeno Lerman y ellos asintieron._

_Inyectaron aquellas sustancias en todo su cuerpo y esperaron el resultado… Liv abrió los ojos de golpe y dejo escapar un grito desgarrador mientras arqueaba sus espalda, los científicos solo la sujetaron para que no cayera._

_-Hey Liv, te duele? –Pregunto Lerman mientras la veía gritar –Está funcionando… -sonrió._

_-Señor, ésta niña se está muriendo! _

_-Está funcionando._

_Liv dejo de gritar y su respiración se volvió agitada, su pulso fue bajando al ritmo de que sus ojos se cerraban, hasta quedar completamente inmóvil._

_-Señor… está muerta._

_Lerman se sobresalto. De verdad creía que esa niña aguantaría aquel dolor insoportable cuando inyectaron las células titan en ella, pero desgraciadamente no resistió. Los padres de Liv tambien eran científicos que investigaban aquellas células extrañas y ellos iban a probar con Liv esas células extrañas porque creían que lo soportaría, pero no. Los padres de Liv fueron asesinados por personas mandadas por el estado al descubrir lo que ellos hacían. Berthold y Reiner llegaron tarde y no lograron alertarlos sobre eso, ellos fueron mandados por Lerman._

_-Otro experimento fallido. –Gruño Lerman molesto._

_-Ehmmm… señor. –Le hablo un científico._

_-Qué quieres?_

_-Creo que… ha logrado su objetivo._

_En el cuerpo de Liv aquellos cortes y rajadas se regeneraban y poco a poco su respiración y pulso volvían. Cuando Liv volvió a la normalidad abrió sus ojos, dejando ver otro color en ellos. Sus ojos de color azul cielo de convirtieron en un color rojo como la sangre…_

_._

_._

_._

-Ok, sé tu historia, ahora dime quién te llamo que mataras a mis compañeros? –Pregunto Armin.

-La misma persona que salvo mi vida. –Respondió Liv con seriedad.

-…Por qué quieres a Haruka?

-Nos es obvio? Esa niña tiene las células titan por nacimiento, no las consiguió artificialmente.

-Quieres decir que es muy valiosa, no? –cruzo los brazos.

-Exacto, por eso me encanta charlar contigo Armin, tu siempre sabes a lo que me refiero cuando hablo. –Sonrió.

Armin se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la celda para mirarla más de cerca.

-Ahora dime, le hiciste algo a mi esposa?

-Huh?

-Aquella vez que te capturamos me dijiste "espera a ver a tu esposa", cuando llegue a casa ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo gimiendo de dolor. Ayer Rivaille te comento algo y tu dijiste algo referente a ella. –La miro seriamente –Dime qué fue lo que le hiciste, ahora.

Liv suspiro y luego rio.

-De verdad crees que yo haría algo como eso?

-Nunca se sabe.

-Yo no he hecho nada… o al menos no lo recuerdo. –Armin frunció un poco el ceño –Desde cuándo me miras de esa forma, Armin?

-Te estaré vigilando. –Se dirigió a la salida.

-Saluda a Terra de mi parte! –En ese instante Armin cerró la puerta bruscamente. Ella solo rio y se acostó en la cama –Ah~ es tan divertido ver como pierden la cabeza con tan solo una pequeña mentira…

.

Armin salió de ahí cubriéndose del frio, si que ha bajado bastante la temperatura. Fue al comedor por algo de café y encontró a Ackerman quien parecía sorprendido al verlo.

-Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto el pelinegro.

-Vengo por algo de café caliente, tengo frio, tu no?

-No me refiero a eso… no estabas con Terra?

-Ella ahora está en el hospital –bebió de su café.

-Ahora qué paso?!

-Nada tranquilo. Rivaille ayer hablo conmigo anoche y…

-Ah, lo imaginaba. –rodo los ojos –Hablaste con Liv?

-Si.

-Y te dio algún tipo de información valiosa?

-Demasiada, aunque no especifico exactamente todo… -Agarro otro vaso y lo lleno de café –Disculpa Ackerman, no sabes si hay algunas mantas o algo para cubrir el frio?

-Eh? No… Tienes demasiado frio por lo que veo. –Rio el pelinegro.

-No son para mí –agarro una bandeja y colocó comida en ella junto el café caliente –Es para Liv, le prometí que si me daba información "útil" le traería algo para el frio.

-Me encanta tu forma de "manipular" a la gente, deberías enseñarme a hacer eso algún día. –Salieron del comedor rumbo al calabozo donde se encontraba Liv –Así que… muy pronto serás padre, eh? Felicidades –Sonrió.

-Ah…Gracias…. –bajo un poco la mirada –Me gustaría saber el género del bebé pero Terra quería que fuera un sorpresa… Y también me gustaría poder vivir con Terra y mi hijo juntos sin ninguna preocupación, sabes?

-Qué quieres decir Armin? –Ackerman lo miro confundido.

-…Dejare la Legión de Reconocimiento…

-Qué?! No hablas enserio, verdad?! –el pelinegro se sobresalto.

-Lo digo enserio. –Dijo firmemente –Mi hijo o hija no tardara en nacer, no quiero que Terra y el bebé vivan preocupados porque todos los días arriesgo mi vida fuera de los muros. La razón por la que seguimos vivos es por solo suerte. Si llegase a morir qué sucedería con ellos? Mi deber es protegerlos…

-…

-Erwin ya lo sabe y está de acuerdo.

-Entonces la desición está hecha? –Ackerman bajo la mirada.

-Si…

.

.

.

Armin había dejado a Ackerman para "hablar" con Liv. Ackerman tan solo vagaba por el cuartel pensando en lo que Armin le había dicho hace pocos minutos… pronto se quedaría sin nadie, Erin había muerto, Armin se va por su familia, Rivaille seguramente lo hará después…

Mientras tanto Rivaille hablaba con Hanji.

-Ni de loco te daría a Haruka para tus experimentos, cuatro ojos –Rivaille le frunció el ceño.

-Es para una buena causa! –Dijo Hanji

-Cómo cuál?

-La causa de satisfacer mis deseos…?

-…No.

-Pero Rivaille…

-No.

-Solo una pequeña muestra de sangre y ya…

-No.

-Seria más fácil conocer a los titanes con ella…

-No y mil veces no. –Cruzo los brazos y dio la vuelta para irse.

-Y prometo no volver a molestarte por un mes!

-… -se detuvo.

-O tal vez un mes y medio… o dos…

-…Lo dices enserio?

Bingo. Pensó la castaña.

-Sip! –respondió ésta.

-Solo una pequeña muestra de sangre y ya?

-Si, solo eso!

Rivaille suspiro derrotado.

-Tsk, tu ganas.

Hanji festejo en su mente.

-Tráela mañana! –Rivaille solo se fue.

.

Mientras tanto con Alex…

Haruka corría por toda la casa junto a su oso de peluche que Ackerman le había dado en su cumpleaños y su "nueva" capa de parte de Rivaille. A esa niña nunca se le acaba la energía…

-Alex, mira! –la niña mostro su enorme (para ella) capa –Es la capa del trabajo de papá! –se giro y mostro el símbolo de éste –Son las alas de la libertad!

-Oh, así que Rivaille te dio su capa, eh? Te queda enorme. –Dio una risita al ver como la capa de arrastraba.

-No es de papá! –Dijo Haruka –Está capa era de mamá! –hizo un puchero.

Ah, entonces era eso… Alex lo comprendió.

-Es lo único que tengo de ella… -la niña bajo la cabeza.

Alex se inclino para estar a su altura.

-Oh vamos, no estés triste mi niña… -Desde cuándo le decía "mi niña"? –A tu mami no le gustaría verte así… a Ackerman y a tu papi tampoco… al igual que yo –Le sonrió –Regálame una sonrisa, si?

Haruka subió un poco la cabeza y sonrió.

-Esa es mi niña! –Otra vez lo mismo… -Oh, pero olvidas unas cosas.

Alex saco unos lazos cafés de un pequeño mueble y los amarro al cuerpo de Haruka como los soldados llevaban en el cuerpo, exactamente igual a ellos… Desde cuándo sabía en qué lugar exactamente se colocaban?

-No es exactamente lo mismo, pero los lazos quedan bien –Sonrió –No olvides cubrir tu cara con el gorro.

-Cuál gorro?

-Tiene una especie de gorro metida en la capa para que ésta no moleste al montar o a volar con el equipo de manio–Un fuerte dolor la ataco haciendo que cayera un poco.

-Alexa?! –Haru la ayudo a ponerse de pie –Estás bien?

-Ngh… -acaricio su cabeza que le inundaba de imágenes borrosas que ella no recordaba haber visto –Tranquila… solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza… -Caminaba con torpeza a su habitación –Haru, dormiré un poco, si? Me siento un poco mareada pero estaré bien en un rato –Se encerró en la habitación y se tiro en la cama.

¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace rato? Su mente se inundo de imágenes borrosas y confusas que no recordaba… Se calmo un poco y, ignorando su gran dolor de cabeza, cayó dormida.

.

_**-Erin… no quieres conocer el mundo exterior? –**_ un niño rubio lo llamo y ella solo lo miro confundida.

-De qué hablas?

-_**No quieres conocer el mundo que nos espera fuera de estos muros?**_

-…Quién eres?

El rubio sonrió.

_**-Tu amigo de la infancia, Erin…**_

-…

_**-Creo que sabes quién soy, pero no lo recuerdas… -**_saco un libro y lo lanzo_** –Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria.**_

Erin sin dudarlo lo tomó y lo hojeo, viendo las imágenes recordando un poco.

-_**Ahora lo recuerdas, Erin?**_

Ahora se escucho una voz de un hombre. El niño rubio ojiazul ahora era ya una persona grande.

-A-Armin…? Por qué…?

_**-Tus recuerdos están dañados… Pero pronto podrás recordar a todos… -**_la abrazo.

-A todos…? –Erin lo miro confundida –A qué te refieres?

Armin sonrió.

_**-Aveces las personas que menos esperas serán las más importantes en tu vida… **_-beso su frente y se alejo –_**Nos veremos pronto, Erin.**_

-E-Espera!

-_**Trata de recordar…**_

.

Alex despertó de golpe. ¿Qué clase de sueño era ese? Otro dolor de cabeza le mostro más imágenes borrosas pero notables, podía ver al niño rubio, Armin, con ella mientras leía un libro, el mismo que en el sueño.

_**¿Quieres conocer el mundo exterior?**_

Esa pregunta hacía eco en su cabeza. No sabía exactamente a lo que se refería. Tal vez solo era un mal sueño o algo parecido. No lograba entenderlo, pero luego lo descubriría.

.

Armin se encontraba leyendo un libro frente la celda de Liv, como si fuese un guardia. Desde que llego, Liv no ha dejado de mirarlo.

-Armin, no puedo ver a Berthold? –Pregunto la pelinegra.

-Aun no. –Respondió el rubio sin quitar la vista de su lectura.

-Hmpf… -miro a su alrededor –Y dime, por qué no mejor vas con tu esposa? No tarda en dar a luz y tú te preocupas más por cuidar que no salga…

-Eso será en una semana. Ahora duerme, es noche.

-Estás seguro?

Armin cerró su libro de golpe ya frustrado, dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Ya te vas?

-Mi hora aquí ya termino. Mandare a alguien más para que te cuide, como ya dije, es noche.

El rubio salió de ahí a paso rápido. Cuando Liv menciono eso le dio un mal presentimiento… ojalá no sea verdad…

.

.

.

-Papi! Bienvenido a casa! –Haru abrazo a Rivaille cuando éste llego.

-Hola mi niña. –Rivaille la cargo como de costumbre –Y Alex?

-Está dormida, se sentía muy mal… casi se desmaya. –recargo su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

-Qué?

Rivaille bajo a Haruka y fue a la habitación de Alex, quien recién había salido de su habitación por algo de agua.

-Estás bien?

-Tengo demasiado dolor de cabeza, pero estaré bien, no te preocupes… -bajo a la cocina y puso agua a calentar para preparar té –Quieres uno?

-No, gracias… -respondió –Si sigues sintiéndote mal solo dime para llevarte al doctor.

Alex solo asintió sin ganas.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente… en el cuartel…

-Arlert no se presento de nuevo? –Pregunto Rivaille a Ackerman.

-No. –Respondió –No aviso ahora, tal vez se le hizo tarde.

En ese instante Erwin apareció a paso apresurado a la salida.

-Ah, mira ahí está Erwin. –Se acerco a él –Errrwiiinnnn…. Sabes algo sobre Arlert?

-Si. –Respondió el rubio –Pero tengo prisa –los aparto del camino

-Sucedió algo? –ahora hablo Ackerman.

Erwin se detuvo y éstos chocaron con él.

-Qué demonios te pasa Smith?! –Rivaille se molesto.

Erwin suspiro. Seguramente si no les decía le estarían molestando hasta decirles.

-Terra dio a luz anoche –Dijo finalmente –Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que ir con mi hija. –se alejo de ahí.

Ambos pelinegros estaban sorprendidos, ya que se suponía que el bebé nacería e semanas más.

-Rivaille, creo que me retirare por hoy –Hablo Ackerman –Si algo sucedió o sucederá él me necesitara.

-…Anda, ve. Después de todo tu eres su mejor amigo.

El asintió y fue corriendo a alcanzar a Erwin.

-Qué haces aquí? Regresa al cuartel. –Dijo Erwin sin quitar la vista del camino.

-No puedo hacerlo comandante. Si algo llegase a suceder Armin me necesita, al igual que Terra.

.

Llegaron casi corriendo al hospital y preguntaron a una enfermera la habitación en donde se encontraba Terra, ella amablemente les indico en donde se encontraba, no fue difícil encontrar la habitación. Cuando entraron a aquella habitación encontraron a Terra en una cama con algo en brazos y a Armin mirando atentamente. Ellos los miraron.

-Llegan tarde. –Dijo Terra

-Lo siento. –Erwin se disculpo –Me dirigí aquí cuando recién me llego la noticia.

-Jeje, no importa, lo importante es de que están aquí… -bajo la mirada –Quieres conocer a tu nieto?

-…Es un niño?

-Si… -Armin sonrió.

Erwin se sentó a lado de Armin y Terra le dio a cargar el bebé.

-Cuál es su nombre? –Pregunto Ackerman viendo al niño de cabellos rubios.

Armin y Terra se miraron a los ojos y luego sonrieron.

-Su nombre es Damian.

-Es… lindo –Dijo Ackerman.

Terra se sentó en la camilla con algo de dolor.

-Con cuidado cariño… -Armin le ayudo –Necesitas algo? Te lo puedo traer si quieres.

-Estoy bien, tan solo es algo cansado estar recostada.

Armin le sonrió y luego la beso tiernamente.

-Padre presente. –Dijo Erwin lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escucharan –Asustan al inocente Damian…

-Amigo presente también… Si querían estar a solas nos hubieran dicho para irnos…-Comento Ackerman riendo.

Ambos se separaron sonrojados. En realidad Armin y Terra nunca mostraban tanto amor en público, pero este momento era único y tenían que aprovecharlo.

-Agh… -Terra dejo escapar un leve quejido mientras sujetaba su vientre.

-Pasa algo?

-Tan solo unos cuantos dolores por el parto… nada de qué preocuparse. –Se volvió a recostar.

-Debes descansar… -Armin beso su frente y ella quedo dormida unos cuantos segundos después.

-Armin, en verdad dejaras la Legión? –Pregunto Ackerman al ver que Terra se quedaba dormida completamente.

-Si, ya te lo dije. Mi vida estará en juego si sigo en la Legión de Reconocimiento cada vez que salimos fuera de los muros. No quiero dejar a mi familia sola.

-…Hablando de eso Armin, Pixis te propone trabajar junto a él en las Tropas Estacionarias. –Hablo Erwin –Pixis cada vez más está envejeciendo y ya no podrá supervisar la parte Sur de la muralla Rose.

-Quiere que tome su lugar de comandar la parte Sur de Rose?

-Así es. –Miro a Damian quien dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos –El riesgo es menor que estar en la Legión y salir de los muros… pero eso es bajo tu decisión.

Armin se detuvo a pensar. Era cierto que el riesgo era mucho menor ya que estaría dentro de los muros donde no hay titanes, pero liderar toda la parte Sur de Rose? No seria nada sencillo. La decisión era difícil… Aunque Pixis confió en él para ese trabajo, pronto ya no podrá liderar por su edad…

-Armin?

-Está bien… -suspiro mirando a Damian y Terra –Lo aceptare.

-Entonces se lo informare a Pixis después –Dijo Erwin –Pero antes de eso te quiero pedir algo…

-Qué es?

-Quiero que me ayudes con el caso de Loowell. Por el momento solo sabemos un poco sobre ella, pero necesitamos saber la razón de sus acciones. Aun hay muchas preguntas que no han sido contestadas. Puede que haya alguien más aparte de ella que está relacionado con todo esto que está sucediendo.

-Alguien más? –Ackerman lo miro confundido.

-No solo puede ser una persona, pueden ser más. –Dijo Erwin seriamente –Con la información que le dio a Armin al parecer alguien la obliga a hacer este tipo de cosas, por lo tanto necesito saber más sobre ella si se tiene la oportunidad.

-Ah, será algo muy difícil… -Respondió Armin –Pero está bien, te ayudare hasta entonces…

"No importa lo que cueste…"

.

.

.

**Continuara.**

*****_**Avances del próximo capitulo***_

_**Liv recuerda un poco de su pasado… Un nuevo integrante en la familia de Rivaille llegará a la casa pronto. Liv decide hablar un poco sobre sus planes con Lerman a Armin, Erwin y Hanji… Y una persona inesperada regresará a la historia…**_

_**Capitulo 10.- Libre.**_

_**.**_

_Sabias qué…? _

_Algunos "lemmons" están inspirados en el juego otome "Ijiwaru my master"? / Algunos Oc's están inspirados en juegos, series y animes? / Este fanfic fue creado cuando la autora estaba aburrida y tenía cierta "obsesión" por los fics? /_ no? Ahora lo sabes.

.

.

Michie: Holanda! Aquí Michie con otro episodio de Haruka II ! Y tambien vengo con "malas noticias" ! ._.

Como verán ultímamente ando algo seca de ideas… tambien estoy algo estresada TT-TT La próxima semana regreso a clases (y no he hecho la tarea juejuejue(?) Por lo tanto quería tomar esta semana como "Descanso", lo que significa que no habrá otro episodio el próximo domingo, aunque si se me da el tiempo terminare el especial de Armin x Terra y si es que lo llego a terminar lo subiré. Tomare esta semana para adelantarle al fic (ya el siguiente episodio es el 10 y yo apenas voy a la mitad del cap 12 ._.). Por lo tanto CREO que nos veremos el domigo 12 o sábado 11. Espero que no se molesten conmigo :c

Bueno, eso era lo único que tenía que decir. Dejen sus reviews y… eso. Espero que les haya gustado el episodio n.n. Y Feliz año nuevo adelantado! :)


	10. Capitulo Especial (85)- Damian Arlert

_Nota: Holis! Aquí Michie dejándoles un episodio "especial" que tratara de Armin x Terra (como ya vieron en el titulo) desde que se conocieron hasta el nacimiento del pequeño Damian :). Por asi decirlo lo puse como un "resumen" para no hacerlo tan largo… _

_Agradecimientos a: Olivia, por escribir el lemmon de este episodio xD (loquilla ewe)._

_En fin. Disfruten el episodio :), espero que sea de su agrado n.n_

**Episodio especial (Armin x Terra): Damian Arlert.**

**.**

Ella recordaba aquel especial día. Su boda. Recuerda que estaba ansiosa a que ese día llegara, pero al mismo tiempo estaba nerviosa nerviosa. Su padre Erwin Smith la esperaba en la entrada de la iglesia donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. La encamino hasta el altar donde Armin Arlert la esperaba con una gran sonrisa. Terra vio de reojo a los presentes, algunos eran amigos, otros conocidos y los demás eran las personas que se consideraban "familiares". Ackerman cargaba a una pequeña niña pelinegra en sus brazos, Rivaille no se había presentado… Hanji junto con Christa y otra amiga de ella eran "las damas de honor". Terra hubiese deseado que su madre estuviera en ese día especial, al igual que Nanaba, Mike y Erin, desgraciadamente ellos ya no están más en este mundo… Hanji se veía inquieta, Christa le susurraba que se detuviera, sin quitar esa gran sonrisa. Reiner, Jean, Berthold y Liv solo ponían atención a esa linda ceremonia. Sasha y Connie se les veía aburridos.

Recordaba también ese momento cuando Armin levanto el velo que cubría el rostro de la novia y la besó cuando el Padre dijo unas simples palabras que cambiaron sus vidas: "Puede besar a la novia". Los presentes se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron para marcar el fin de esa ceremonia.

Por alguna razón, Erwin empezó a recordar su boda al ver a su hija vestida de novia, Terra era igual a su madre: Su cabello anaranjado color atardecer y sus hermosos ojos plateados. Trágicamente la madre de Terra, Camille Smith, murió después una semana después de dar a luz a causa de una enfermedad desconocida. Por esa razón Erwin fue algo "sobreprotector" con Terra. La sobre cuidaba por "miedo" a que le pasara algo a ella, al igual que no la dejaba salir mucho de casa a menos que fuera necesario, también por eso no tenía amigos, oh bueno, su padre y su oso de peluche eran sus únicos amigos…

Terra fue creciendo hasta ser adolescente…

En un día cualquiera y normal, el titan Colosal había aparecido de la nada destruyendo la muralla Rose, dando paso a los titanes que entraron y empezaron a devorar gente sin piedad. Terra había perdido el camino a la salida, no conocía las calles o rutas que la podían llevar a su salvación, solo corría desorientada, tan solo tenía 13 años en ese entonces. Cuando finalmente encontró el camino que la llevaba directamente a la salida, para su suerte –su gran suerte… - un titan anormal se dirigía hacia ese camino, alertando a las personas que estaban en el. Genial, justo cuando se necesita a la Legión de Reconocimiento dentro de los muros éstos salen a una expedición antes de que el caos invadiera Trost.

Terra corrió hacia un callejón que la llevaría a otra calle. Gran error.

"_Idiota…" _se dijo a si misma.

Se vio acorralada por un titan anormal. Ella retrocedió poco a poco hasta que choco con una pared

"_Estoy muerta…"_

La pelinaranja cerró los ojos dándose por vencida…

Todo paso demasiado rápido. La chica sintió un pequeño empujón y el piso retumbar. Abrió sus ojos intentando ver mejor la situación. Ella era cargada por un chico rubio y su equipo de maniobras, y el titan que la iba a devorar era asesinado por… _Otro titan?!_

Aterrizaron en un techo de una casa alejada de ese lugar.

-Estás bien? –Pregunto el rubio.

-…C-Creo que si…

Otro chico pelinegro con bufanda roja se acerco a ellos tras un chico con poco cabello que respondía con el nombre de "Connie"

-Tu plan funciona a la perfección. –Dijo el pelinegro de la bufanda roja, después la miro –Y ella es…?

-Mi nombre es Terra…

-Fue atacada por un titan, logre salvarla a tiempo y la titan anormal lo mato enseguida…

-Como sea. Necesitamos movernos de aquí, pronto me quedare sin provisiones… ya hemos matado a pocos titanes, el resto que lo mate esa titan anormal.

El rubio asintió.

-Te bajare de aquí, después ve y corre a la salida antes de que cierren la entrada. –la tomo y la cargo, bajándola del techo, dispuesto a irse.

-E-espera! Quién eres?

El rubio se detuvo y la miro.

-Armin Arlert, un gusto.

-Oh! Entonces muchas gracias Armin! –Dijo Terra con una sonrisa.

Armin solo hizo el saludo militar y se fue. Terra no perdió el tiempo y fue rumbo a la salida.

.

. 3 Años después…

.

Terra se dirigía al cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Erwin había olvidado la comida que su hija le había preparado… fue a su oficina y abrió la puerta después de tocar. Ahí estaba él organizando unos papeles con Mike (alguien a quien lo consideraba como su mejor amigo, después de su padre, desde pequeña) y un pelinegro al que nunca había visto.

-Y está mocosa quién carajos es? –Pregunto el pelinegro alzando la ceja.

-Rivaille por favor… no la llames así, si? –Erwin miro al pelinegro –Dime qué es lo que pasa.

-Se te olvido de nuevo la comida en casa, si la vuelves a perder ya no la traeré. –Puso la vasijita en su escritorio y luego miro de reojo al pelinegro –Hmpf… enano amargado…

-Qué mierda me dijiste?! –Rivaille le frunció el ceño y Erwin lo callo –Primero entras como si nada y ahora me faltas al respeto?!

-Yo nunca vine a faltarte al respeto, pero tu lo hiciste. –Se dirigió a la salida. –Nos vemos después… -Cerro la puerta detrás de ella con fuerza.

-Y esa mocosa insolente quién es, Smith?! –Rivaille lo miro.

Erwin solo suspiro y masajeo sus sienes.

-No llames así a una dama, Rivaille. –Mike lo fulmino con la mirada –Ella puede entrar aquí cuando quiera, no necesita permiso porque-

-Dejalo así Mike. –Erwin miro a Rivaille que aun estaba indignado –Ella es Terra, mi hija.

-Tu hija? –Erwin asintió –Y qué? Cuántos años tiene? Unos 12?

-En realidad tiene 16… -aclaro Erwin.

-Da igual, no me importa en lo absoluto.

Erwin suspiro. Alguien tiene que enseñarle bueno modales a ese Rivaille.

.

Terra caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a la salida. Seguía algo molesta por culpa del tal "Rivaille". Antes de salir del cuartel escucho unos sollozos algo fuertes, alguien lloraba cerca de una fuente. Su curiosidad la llevo con esa persona, era un chico rubio. Se acerco gentilmente a él y se sentó a su lado.

-… Sucede algo?

El rubio la miro y luego regreso a su estado anterior. Ok, mal pregunta.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo? –Volvió a pregunta Terra y él no le contesto –Oh vamos, si no me dices no podre ayudarte… por qué lloras?

El chico la volvió a mirar y finalmente hablo.

-Me han rechazado…

-…Huh?

-Ella me rechazo y posiblemente no me volverá a hablar nunca más…! –Empezó con el llanto nuevamente.

Ah, con qué era eso… Terra se acerco y lo abrazo.

-Tranquilo… cuando algo como eso sucede, la vida te quiere decir que hay alguien mejor para ti en este mundo. –El rubio callo y escucho –Alguien pronto aparecerá en tu vida y cuando ese momento llegue sabrás que es la persona indicada para ti…

El rubio la miro limpiando sus lágrimas y callando sus sollozos, después de mirarla varios segundos pudo reconocerla.

-T-Terra?

-Huh? Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Año 850… el titan colosal destruyo la entrada de la muralla Rose…

Terra recordó.

-Armin? –él asintió –Nos volvemos a ver…

Armin había dejado de llorar y olvido por completo aquel asunto. Hablo un poco con ella hasta que se hizo algo tarde y ésta se fue.

.

-Terra? –Erwin la miro –Creí que ya no vendrías si olvidaba de nuevo la comida…

-Tonterías –Dijo con una sonrisa –A partir de hoy vendre cada día a visitarte.

-… -cruzo los brazos –Y esa bolsa?

-Eh? No sé de que hablas… -oculto la bolsa con vasijitas de comida dentro. –Bueno… adiós papi…

-Ajá…

.

-Armin? No comerás con nosotros hoy? –Erin lo miraba extrañado.

-No. –Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa –Digamos que tengo cosas que hacer así que… hasta luego. –Sin más palabras se fue de ahí.

-…Qué le sucederá? –Pregunto Ackerman.

.

A partir de ese día, Terra siempre iba al cuartel con la excusa de "ver a su padre", cuando en realidad iba para ver a Armin. Aunque eso no le duro mucho. Mike termino descubriéndolos a la semana siguiente, Erwin se entero dos semanas después.

-Con qué "visitar a tu padre", eh? –Erwin alzo la ceja.

-…- solo mantenía la cabeza baja para no mirarle a los ojos.

-Aun eres menor de edad para que estés con tus juegos, Terra. –Seguía con su voz seria.

-No son juegos…

-Entonces que es?

-Eso no importa…

-… Acaso te estás enamorando de aquel joven?

-…

-Levanta la cabeza, mírame a los ojos y respóndeme.

-Y qué si lo fuera? –Levanto la cabeza y lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos – Me estás regañando por algo que no está mal… es algo normal que le pasa a todos… Nunca te he faltado al respeto o he hecho algo mal, por qué ahora te comportas así conmigo…?

-Quiero protegerte.

-Protegerme de qué? De Armin? Qué hay de malo con él?

-…

-Siempre dices que haces lo mejor para mi, pero por qué nunca me preguntas lo que yo quiero? Nunca estás en casa, siempre estoy sola y crees que eso es lo mejor para mi?

-No…

-Entonces no hables como si me conocieras. –Sin más palabras que decir subió a su habitación encerrándose con llave, tumbándose en la cama comenzando a llorar.

Erwin nunca había pensado en lo que Terra le había dicho hasta hace poco.

.

Armin como de costumbre iba a ver si Terra había llegado, pero para su sorpresa ella no se había presentado, ni el día siguiente, ni el siguiente… Había pasado una semana y no sabía nada de ella.

-Qué sucede, Armin? –Pregunto Ackerman al verlo tan decaído.

-Nada… solo… sigue con tus cosas, iré a mi habitación…

-… Está bien.

.

-No crees que ya fue mucho? –Pregunto Mike.

-Lo hago por su bien… -Dijo Erwin.

-Me temo que Terra tiene razón…

-Tú también la defiendes?

-Erwin, sé perfectamente por qué la cuidas demasiado, pero es momento de que ella sea libre. La vida no es para siempre, si tu llegases a morir en una expedición qué pasaría con ella? Quién la protegería? Quién la consolaría? Quién la cuidaría?

-…

-A Camille le hubiera molestado la actitud que estás tomando, y tú lo sabes perfectamente.

-Han pasado 16 años…

-Acepta la realidad. Tu hija ha crecido y es hora de que aceptes sus decisiones.

-…

-Me retiro. Lo demás es decisión tuya.

El sonido de la puerta cerrase dejo un eco en la oficina. Tal vez ya era hora de que él aceptara los hechos…

.

-De verdad? –Pregunto Terra detrás de la puerta, se negaba salir de su habitación.

-…Si. –Dijo Erwin.

-Me dejarás ir al cuartel cuando quiera?

-…Si.

-Y no enviaras a alguien a espiar?

-…No, no lo hare.

-Entonces si algo llegase a suceder entre él y yo… nos dejarías?

-…Si.

-Entonces… Gracias, supongo…

-Solo con una condición.

-Qué es?

-Por favor… no hagas ninguna tontería antes de casarte…

-… - Agradecía que estaba detrás de la puerta para ocultar su sonrojo – Lo prometo.

-Bien, entonces… Nos vemos luego.

Se alejo de la puerta, suponía que ella seguía enojada con él y aun no le hablaría, pero estaba equivocado. Solo sintió que le abrazaba por la espalda.

-Gracias…

.

.

.

Fue así como la relación inicio. Primeramente fueron amigos. Después fueron pareja tras un "discurso" de Armin que le fue un poco difícil comprender, resulto que eran sus sentimientos hacia ella… Y finalmente…

-Admito que no esperaba este lugar para salir "caminar"…

-Digamos que este es mi lugar favorito, pueden verse las estrellas desde aquí…

-Y a los titanes de lejos…

-He tenido que pedir "permiso" para poder estar aquí un rato, no te gusta?

-Oh tu tranquilo, estar en arriba de la muralla es muy normal.

-Para mí lo es. –Puso una especie de tela en el piso de la muralla para sentarse.

-Para la gente normal como yo, no. –rio y se sentó a su lado mientras él la rodeaba con su brazo.

Permanecieron varios minutos mirando al cielo hasta que Armin decidió hablar.

-Sabes? He esperado mucho este momento. –Saco algo de su bolsillo sin que ella lo notara.

-Este?

-Es… uno especial.

-Sin embargo yo creo que es uno normal, por qué seria este momento espe…- al mirarlo noto que él sostenía una cajita frente a ella. –Q-Qué…? –se vio sorprendida.

-Terra Smith… -la miro a los ojos- Te casarías conmigo? –Abrió la cajita dejando ver dos anillos plateados, uno más pequeño que el otro.

… Silencio…

-A-Armin…-Quería hablar pero las palabras no salían. Estaba sorprendida, su sonrojo no tardo en hacerse presente. –Y-yo… -Hacia señas con sus manos como si necesitara aire, sentía que así fuese.

-…Eh?

Se logro calmar tomando aire, la había tomado desprevenida. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos y luego le sonrió aun con su fuerte sonrojo.

-… Si. –Respondió finalmente. –Claro que si quiero!

-Me alegro… -Sonrió y saco el anillo más pequeño colocándoselo a Terra con delicadeza. –Terra… -la miro a los ojos –Estás llorando?

-Eh? –seco sus lágrimas -N-No!

-Claro que si. –se acerco a ella y la beso tiernamente –Te amo…

-… Y yo a ti…

.

.

.

El día de la boda había llegado y todo fue perfecto. La noche bodas igual, en donde sus cuerpos se unieron en uno solo y se sintieron uno a otro. Esa noche no hubo barreras que les impedía hacer el amor…

A la semana, Terra se había hecho unas puebras de embarazo pero todo salió negativo.

Segunda semana:** Negativo**

Tercera semana: **Negativo**

Cuarta semana: **Negativo**

1 mes: **Negativo**

Ambos se preocuparon y fueron al doctor para ver si algo andaba mal ya que no importaba lo que ellos hicieran, simplemente todo era "**Negativo**".

-Ustedes dicen que han mantenido las relaciones sexuales para tener un hijo, no? –Pregunto y ellos asintieron –En el monitor no se ve absolutamente nada, aun. Si no les molesta tendre que hacerles unos exámenes, está bien? –Solo asintieron –Tomare unas muestras por ahora.

Terra solo bajo la mirada.

-No hay problema. –Dijo Armin.

-Vengan en tres días para hacerles los exámenes para que la próxima semana vean los resultados, si? -Armin asintió y Terra solo seguía con la cabeza baja.

"_Maldita sea…"_

.

.

.

Una semana después…

La doctora veía los resultados mientras Armin y Terra esperaban respuesta. La doctora suspiro y los miros quitándose los lentes.

-Y bien? –Pregunto Armin.

-Ah… lo siento demasiado… Me temo que ustedes no podrán tener hijos…

Terra bajo la mirada… lo sabía.

-Qué? Por qué?!

-El organismo de su esposa no puede pocrear vida dentro de ella. Su matriz rechaza el esperma.

Terra se sentía fatal…

-Mis más sinceras disculpas… -La doctora le dio las hojas a Armin.

Armin leyó un poco las hojas. Su esperma no estaba "mal", el problema era la matriz de Terra quien la rechazaba, lo que significa que no importa lo que pase, ella nunca podrá tener un hijo propio…

.

.

.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo. Terra tenia la mirada perdida y Armin no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella.

-Estás bien?

-…Si… -Fue lo único que dijo en todo el camino -Tranquilo, estoy bien… -le sonrió.

-Al llegar a su hogar, Terra se sentó en el sillón y Armin fue a preparar las cosas necesarias para un té.

-Terra, de qué quieres el tuyo? Hay manzanilla, canela, miel… o prefieres un café? –Ella no respondió. –Terra?

Se fijo por la puerta de la cocina y quedo en seco. Terra lloraba en silencio tapando su rostro con sus manos. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar de esa forma tan dolorosa de ver y no sabía qué hacer realmente, pero tenía que hacer algo rápido.

Se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado abrazándola.

-Todo estará bien… Estoy aquí… -Decía Armin intentando callar el llanto de la chica.

Sin embargo, Armin sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar, pero no tan fuerte como ella lo hacía…

.

Fue pasando el tiempo. Desde ese día que se enteraron de la noticia Terra no ha sido la misma. Se la pasaba con la mirada perdida y no sonreía como antes, si lo hacía era solo fingida, realmente le afecto mucho. Armin se había vuelto algo serio, pero no perdió su actitud.

Han pasado ya 4 años desde aquel entonces…

Armin había llegado algo cansado del cuartel y encontró a Terra viendo detenidamente una carta.

-Qué haces amor? –se acerco a ella.

-Ackerman mando esto. El cumpleaños de Haruka se acerca y hara una pequeña fiesta. –Le dio la invitación a Armin y dio un suspiro –No puedo creer que ya casi hayan pasado 5 años… ni puedo creer cómo Rivaille la dejo sola de esa forma.

-Rivaille siempre ha sido alguien amargado. –leyo la carta –Faltan como 2 meses para esto…

-Dijo que es mejor avisar con tiempo.

El rubio suspiro.

-Sabes? si nosotros hubiésemos tenido un hijo y yo muriese en el parto, ¿qué harías? -

Por qué la pregunta? -

-Curiosidad -

-Haría lo más responsable posible -respondió el rubio - me encargaría del bebé y no dejaría que sufriera de esa forma por pagar mi dolor, esa es mi respuesta -Quito su chaqueta y la dejo en el sillón de forma doblada.

-Si vas a desvestirte hazlo en la habitación...-

-Es una invitación?

-Ha, que gracioso eres… -dijo de forma sarcástica, pero debe admitir que le había sacado una sonrisa.

-No fue una broma…

Fue entonces cuando Armin beso a Terra por sorpresa. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no la había besado, aunque también habían pasado 4 años desde que no habían hecho el amor... Terra no se negó como lo hacía antes, ella solo seguía el beso hasta separarse un poco para tomar el aire y mirarse a los ojos.

-Quieres hacerlo? -pregunto Armin.

Ella solo respondió volviéndolo a besar. Se separo un poco de ella y la levanto para cargarla directo a la habitación.

Armin la deposito en la cama como si fuera una muñeca que fuera a romperse si la tocaran. Él introducía su lengua en la boca de Terra explorando cada parte y tocando sus partes sensibles a lo cual ella gemía pero esas reacciones eran ahogadas por la boca del rubio...

-Ya... no puedo contenerme más - Decía el rubio en pausas para respirar el oxigeno que entre besos apasionados era robado.

Él empezó a desabrochar la blusa de Terra, prosiguiendo con las demás prendas dejando a Terra con solo la ropa interior, Armin analizo el cuerpo de su amante que yacía en la cama con un fuerte sonrojo mientras él la tomaba del abdomen haciendo que se levantara un poco y volvió a asaltar su boca entre besos. Terra comenzado a quitarle la camisa a Armin que estaba sobre ella en la cama, deshaciéndose de la camisa Armin separo sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a lamer su cuello.

-Ngh…

Bajo a sus pechos, el sostén le estorbaba así que con una ágil maniobra se deshizo de esa prenda dejando sus pechos al descubierto. Comenzó a hacer círculos con su lengua en los pechos de ésta, no paraba de gemir ante aquella acción, arqueando su espalda por el placer que le brindaba… Armin sabia como volverla loca de deseo.

Armin abrió las piernas de Terra y empezó a acariciar su entrepierna por arriba de su ropa interior, Terra no podía hacer nada más que gemir a ese comportamiento tan salvaje y atrevido de Armin. El rubio quito la última prenda de la menor y bajo para recorrer con su lengua la parte intima de la chica.

-Ah! A-Armin n-no! –Hecho la cabeza para atrás agarrando la almohada con fuerza.

Al ver la acción de Terra, Armin se mantuvo en esa posición más tiempo de lo planeado. Le gustaba verla de esa forma tan exquisita. Acaricio las piernas de ésta antes de "prepararla", introduciendo primero un dedo en su entrada haciendo movimientos circulares antes de introducir el segundo dedo haciendo lo mismo para dejar pasar al tercer dedo…

-Agh…

Armin retiro sus dedos y desabrocho su pantalón junto su ropa interior dejando ver su miembro ya erecto. Él abrió mas las piernas de la menor mientras le susurraba al oído

Estas lista? - Le dijo mientras mordía el ovulo de su oreja

-S-si

Al decir eso Armin no tardo en introducir su miembro en su parte íntima

-Aaah Nnngh - Rasguñando la espalda de Armin pegando sus cuerpos aun más gimiéndole en el oído

-C-como extrañaba sentirme dentro de ti - Dijo Armin sonriendo sin aliento al oído de Terra, envistiéndola hasta lo más profundo de manera lenta.

Envistiéndola despacio, masajeando sus pechos, besándola, casi llegando al climax aumentando las envestidas rápidas agarrándola de la cintura para poder hacerlas más profundas

-Aah Más... - Dice Terra mientras gime mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Armin la puso de lado abriendo sus piernas aun penetrándola, masajeando sus muslos

-Ahhh Umnmmm- Dijo Terra sin poder hablar

Penetrándola más rápido -más rápido- con movimientos secos y directos termino corriéndose dentro de ella.

-Terra como te extrañaba… - dijo agotado.

-Ah…Te Amo Armin-Dijo Terra Sonriendo cayendo agotada

-Ngh…Te Amo Terra - dijo Armin Abrazándola cayendo dormido…

…

Terra despertó con pesadez al escuchar ruido en la habitación. Ah, Armin siempre hace lo mismo…

-Qué haces…? –le pregunto adormilada.

-No encuentro mi chaqueta de la Legión… -Dijo buscando por toda la habitación.

-La dejaste en el sillón de la sala ayer que llegaste. –Se sentó en la cama cubriéndose con la sabana –Ngh… debiste ser un poco más gentil anoche… me duele la cadera… -Dijo algo apenada recogiendo sus ropas regadas por el suelo.

-Lo siento, no pude contenerme…

-Ajá.

Armin sonrió y fue hacia ella para darle un tierno beso desprevenido.

-Terra, nunca te lo he dicho pero… gracias por todo.

-Huh?

-Gracias por haberme aceptado en tu vida, gracias por brindarme tu amor y felicidad –la beso nuevamente –Sé que ha sido difícil para ti como para mi saber que no podremos formar una familia, pero por favor no te derrumbes tan fácilmente… sonríe.

Terra solo miro a Armin sin saber que decir o hacer. Sabía que él también se había deshecho pero seguía sonriendo por ella. Después de haber recibido la noticia y llorar por todo el día Terra casi no le hablaba a Armin ni lo miraba como antes. Miedo? A perderlo. Tristeza? No podía cumplir su sueño de tener una familia. Dolor? No podía aceptarlo. Era algo doloroso para ella porque siempre deseo tener una familia y vivir feliz junto a su esposo, ese era su cuento de hadas perfecto, pero sabía que jamás se cumpliría… Aquel momento nunca llegó ni llegara.

-Cuando nos dijeron la noticia… temí que tú me dejaras por alguien más que si pudiera darte una familia… no quería que eso pasara… Creí que me odiabas…

-Yo nunca te odiaría –la abrazo contra su pecho –El día de nuestra boda te prometí que te amaría y cuidaría hasta mi último día… -acaricio su cabello.

-… -Lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo y dejar que las lágrimas cayeran…

.

.

.

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde esa "platica" con Armin. Últimamente Terra tenia nauseas y mareos, siempre terminaba devolviendo su estomago… fueron tantas las veces que decidió ir al hospital para que le dieran un medicamento o algo, los tés no le servían.

-Nauseas? –la doctora escribía en su cuaderno –algún otro síntoma?

-Mareos, y sueño la mayor parte del tiempo, siempre termino devolviendo todo mi estomago…

-Hmmm… ya veo –la doctora siguió escribiendo hasta dejar su cuaderno en su escritorio – De casualidad has tenido relaciones sexuales?

Terra se sonrojo y bajo un poco la cabeza para asentir.

La doctora fue hacia un pequeño cuarto y saco unas cajitas blancas para dárselas a la pelinaranja. Ella solo la miro.

-…

-Lo más probable es de que estés embarazada.

Terra se sobresalto. Era cierto que esos eran los síntomas de un embarazo pero ella no puede tener hijos!

-No creo que sea eso. –Dijo Terra –Hace 4 años me dijeron que no podía crear vida dentro de mi.

-Y si eso cambio? Puede que se hayan equivocado las maquinas o tu cuerpo simplemente cambio. –le dio tres aparatos blancos.

-…

.

Terra habia ido al baño del hospital a hacerse las pruebas y después volvió con la doctora que le esperaba.

-Y el resultado? –Le dio los aparatos y espero pocos segundos a que saliera el resultado. -…

-Y bien?

La doctora vio el resultado varios segundos y después se los dio a Terra. Su cara cambio por completo.

_**Positivo**_

_**Positivo**_

_**Positivo**_

Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos por el asombro. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Era verdad? Un sueño tal vez? No, esto era la realidad. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Esto es confiable? –Pregunto Terra.

-Si los tres salieron positivo, lo es… Felicidades, serás madre.

.

.

.

¿Cómo decirle a Armin? Estaba nerviosa… y si era mentira? No quería ilusionarlo aun…

-Has estado callada desde que llegue, pasa algo? –Le pregunto Armin.

-Eh? N-no, nada…

-Segura? –se sentó en la cama –Te ves algo nerviosa.

-Si, estoy bien.

Terra se puso su ropa de dormir y se acostó en la cama. Agradecía que las nauseas no le atacara de nuevo. Sin embargo, Armin la acorralo en la cama, él arriba de ella. Desabrocho un poco la camisa de ésta y beso su cuello. Quito el sostén con delicadez y beso uno de sus pechos mientras otro era acariciado, haciendo que ella gimiera. Con otra de sus manos acaricio el cuerpo de la chica y bajo a su cintura, cuando iba a bajar más Terra lo detuvo.

-Qué pasa?

-No quiero hacerlo… -desvió la mirada.

-…Huh?

-Lo siento… -Lo aparto y volvió abrochar su camisa nuevamente, cayendo dormida.

-…Qué fue eso?

…

Fueron pasando días, semanas, incluso meses… Armin no entendía el por qué Terra se negaba al sexo, pero siempre cuando estaban empezando el acto, ella lo detenía.

Terra había ido al chequeo para ver si el bebé estaba en perfectas condiciones y así era. Todo bien. Su vientre había crecido un poco pero aun no era notable con las ropas que ella usaba. Nadie la había descubierto, o al menos eso creía ella.

Ackerman llevaba pequeñas sospechas por su actitud de cubrir su "estomago" cuando estaban en público o alguien se le acercaba, pero siempre se quitaba las ilusiones cuando recordaba que ella no podia tener hijos.

Era el día donde se reunirían "en familia" para cenar en la casa de Ackerman donde Terra le ayudaría. Notó un pequeño bulto en la parte de su vientre, lo que no era algo normal en ella porque era muy delgada…

-Todo bien? –pregunto Terra al ver como Ackerman la miraba.

-Si, tranquila…

.

Ackerman se acerco a ella para abrazarla y despistadamente tocar su vientre, mal plan, ella se cubrió.

-Qué pasa? –alzo la ceja.

-Deberia preguntarte eso a ti. Has estado actuando extraño.

-No sé de que hablas.

Unos pasos se escucharon por la escalera. Haruka venia corriendo para ir a abrazar a Terra.

-No corras cuando bajes la escalera, te puedes lastimar –Ackerman la regaño pero ella solo lo ignoro.

-Tia Terra! –Haruka abrazo sus piernas –Huh? En dónde está el tio Armin? –miro a su alrededor.

-Él vendrá más tarde. –La cargo para abrazarla y luego la bajo al recordar su "situación".

-Tia Terra… -Haruka la miro –Has comido mucho?

-…Huh? –tanto como Terra como Ackerman la miraron confundidos.

-Si! Tu estomago ha crecido más!

Terra solo desvió la mirada para no encontrarse con la de Ackerman.

-Haru, ve a jugar con tus nuevos juguetes, si? –Ella asintió alejándose de ahí –Ahora si quieres hablar, Terra?

-…Solo si puedo contar contigo.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo con lo que quieras. Eres la esposa de mi mejor amigo y también eres como una hermana menor para mí.

Ella suspiro.

-Supongo que está bien… -lo miro a los ojos –Estoy embarazada…

-…Solo era eso? No sé por qué tan nerviosa, la verdad no es tan –Se sorprendió –Embarazada?! P-pero…!

-Lo sé, pero todas las pruebas que me hice son positivas y mi vientre está creciendo un poco –Tomo una de las manos de Ackerman y la guio a su vientre –Lo sientes?

-S-si… -Seguía sorprendido –Armin lo sabe? –Ella nego –Cuándo planeas decirle?

-Pronto, ahora no pero pronto…

.

.

.

Justo como Terra dijo. Cuando iba a cumplir los 4 meses de embarazo, en una cena familiar en su casa lo dijo. Armin se veía sorprendido y comprendió el por qué Terra lo alejaba cuando iban a hacer el amor…

Meses pasaron. Decidieron no saber cuál era el sexo del bebé para que cuando naciera fuese una sorpresa. Sin embargo ellos ya tenían el nombre dependiendo el género.

Si era una niña se llamaría: Kathelyn.

Si era un niño se llamaría: Damian.

Ellos estaban muy emocionados con el bebé. Tenían ya una habitación de colores neutros preparaba para su llegada. Cada noche le leían un cuento antes de dormir ya que la doctora les había dicho que todo lo que decían el bebé lo oía, si hacían algo como acariciar el vientre de Terra, el bebé lo sentiría, por lo tanto Armin acariciaba o besaba el vientre de ella cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

.

A los 8 meses Armin tuvo que salir fuera de los muros a una expedición por parte de la Legión. Prometió volver y eso logro calmar un poco la preocupación de Terra. Cuando dieron marcha y todos se retiraron dejando tan solo unas cuantas personas presentes. Una pelinegra de ojos color sangre se acerco a Terra.

-Disculpa, tu eres la esposa de Armin Arlert, no? –ella asintió –Oh, y por lo que veo estás esperando un bebé suyo, no?

-Si, pasa algo? –Por alguna razón le daba mala sensación.

-No, nada. –la pelinegra se acerco y acaricio un poco su vientre antes de alejarse. –Muchas felicidades! –Grito con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que la hizo estremecer.

Justo después un pequeño dolor en el vientre la hizo reaccionar.

-Ngh… qué sucede? Tranquilo, estoy aquí… -acaricio su vientre ya abultado hasta que se calmara un poco –Hora de ir a casa…

.

.

.

Era tarde, casi anochecía y el dolor no dejaba en paz a Terra. Desde que llego a casa el dolor la invadió. Quería que Armin llegase a casa, pero no había señales de él. Bajo a la cocina por algo de agua, su boca se sentía seca. Tomo un poco y cuando otro dolor la ataco escupió el agua y se hinco sosteniendo su vientre con fuerza.

-Agh… otra vez? –Acaricio su vientre –Qué pasa? Agh!

La puerta de entrada se abrió, Armin había llegado.

-Terra, estoy en casa.

Se escucho un pequeño quejido proveniente de la cocina.

-Terra?

-A-Armin! Agh! –Apenas logro hablar por el dolor.

Armin fue apresurado a la cocina y la encontró de rodillas al suelo agarrando su vientre con fuerza.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital Terra!

-No tengo que ir, estoy bien. –Se levanto con algo de fuerza

-Terra!

-Te dije que estoy bien, Arlert –lo miro segura de sí misma –Solo ayúdame a ir a la habitación.

Armin ya no replico y la ayudo a subir.

.

Los dolores pasaron y ahora una fiebre lo reemplazo.

Duro una semana así. Armin salió para ir al juicio de Liv Loowell, Elizabeth la cuido hasta que él llegara.

.

.

.

Un día la fiebre era un poco alta y Rivaille habia ido a la casa de Armin para darle una "información". Ella no le prestó atención y solo volvió a dormir.

.

Armin la había llevado al hospital al día siguiente. Su fiebre había desaparecido. En la noche él volvió, se veía preocupado pero se calmo cuando la vio en perfecto estado. Hacía frío esa noche y él se acostó junto a ella para brindarle algo de calor.

Terra sintió algo de incomodidad pero lo ignoro, después de pocos segundos un dolor fuerte la hizo despertar de golpe agarrando su vientre con fuerza.

-Armin! –le sacudió el hombro para despertarlo –Armin! Aghh!

-Huh? Qué sucede? –Se levanto con un bostezo, estaba demasiado cansado.

-A-Armin… el bebé va a nacer… Agh!

Armin se levanto de golpe y rápidamente fue en busca de los doctores. No se suponía que el parto seria en una semana más? Se habían equivocado…

.

.

.

Armin sostenía la mano de Terra con fuerza. Ella gritaba y lloraba por el dolor, sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, tenía que luchar para mantenerse consiente. El dolor era insoportable, le decían que inhalara y exhalara, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

-¡VAMOS,TERRA PUJA! –No tenia las fuerzas suficientes.

-AGH! YA NO PUEDO MÁS! –lloraba mientras gritaba.

Se había quedado sin fuerzas, lo único que hacía era llorar y gritar por el dolor.

-Terra por favor, no te rindas, tu puedes hacerlo! –Armin la miro a los ojos y beso su frente –Tu puedes hacerlo, VAMOS!

Terra tomo una gran bocada de aire y con todas sus fuerzas pujo.

-VAMOS UN POCO MÁS! –grito el doctor

Nuevamente pujo tras un grito.

-Vamos amor, hazlo por nuestro hijo. –Beso su mano

-Ahhhg! –apretaba sus dientes con fuerza.

Tomo otra gran bocada de aire y pujo con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban. Su grito de dolor fue callado por un llanto de un bebé. Todos callaron y dejaron ese llanto escuchar.

-Escuchas eso amor? Es nuestro bebé… -Decia Armin con dulzura –Haz hecho un gran trabajo…

Una enfermera arropo al bebé con una mantita para después dárselos a los padres.

-Felicidades, es un niño.

Terra respiraba con dificultad y con su vista algo borrosa cargo a su hijo por primera vez…

-Damian… -Dijo Terra con un hilo de voz.

-Damian… -Repitió Armin sonriendo –Bienvenido a la familia.

.

.

.

**Fin del episodio.**

**.**

_Sabias qué…?_

_En realidad Terra iba a morir en el episodio 9 pero al final la autora decidió no matarla y reescribió el episodio 9 tanto como el episodio especial? /_ no? Ahora lo sabes.

.

Holanda! De nuevo Michie pero ahora con el especial de Armin x Terra que les prometí! Nada más romantico que pedir matrimonio a alguien arriba de una muralla, no? xD

Nuevamente agradecimiento a Olivia por escribir el lemmon tan… detallado (?.

Me explicare: cuando Armin cuando se conocieron lloraba fue por el "rechazo" de Erin. Armin es 2 años mayor que Terra… La madre de Terra se llamaba Camille. Cuando Armin y Terra se casaron, ella tenia unos 19 años masomenos y él tenia 21. Tuvieron a Damian cuando él tenia 25 y ella 23 (si no me equivoco xD) qué? Yo tambien me puedo equivocar q.q

Eww, quieren saber cuál era el final que tenia planeado para Terra? xD en el proximo dia de actualización lo pondre al final de la describción, este episodio ya está largo ._. Si no luego escaneo la pagina donde lo escribi y lo publico x3

Bueno creo que eso es todo. Que tengan bonito año nuevo :). Dejen sus reviews y eso n.n

Nos vemos después :3

(no cheque si tenia algun error por ahí, ya es noche y quiero dormir, si tengo un error me dicen para corregirlo q.q)


End file.
